What reason?
by Eternus Enigma
Summary: Yaoi RB Bakura once tried to tell Ryou he loved him but instead tried to rape him.Now he wants to try again but will he commit the same mistake? Intended rape. YOU help Ryou out!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters.

The rain was pouring and thunder was illuminating the skies of Domino City. The weather was perfect for the melancholy that some of the citizens were feeling at this certain point in their lives.

In the Bakura residence everything was still and quiet except for the quiet sound of sobbing that was coming somewhere from within the room of the owner of the house. You would have thought that he was dead if it wasn't for the fact that he was crying. He was Ryou Bakura. At the instant that you would see him with his cheery and bright smile you would have thought that he had a perfect life and was always content. 'It's all a lie' he thought. He was far from having that wonderful life that everyone supposed he had.

He tried getting up by holding his side and with the other hand pushing himself off the floor. His tears blurred his vision as he stood trying not to collapse from the loss of blood. His world spun as he made his way to the bathroom that was in his room. He felt lucky for this because he wouldn't have to go down the long hallway to the other bathroom.

He grabbed the door knob and opened it after a few moments of struggle. 'I will have to clean that later.' he thought as he looked behind him at the stained floor in the middle of his room and then at the now also bloodstained door knob.

He dragged himself in front of the sink. He took off his shirt or what was left of it and placed the torn rag on the wound that his yami had inflicted on him. The cloth was soon soaked but the bleeding had stopped a little. He tossed the stained cloth inside the trashcan and then turned his attention back to removing the rest of his clothes which was complicated because of the bruises and cuts.

When he finished he stepped in the tub which he left running while disposing of his clothes. He hissed at the pain which washed over him when his skin touched the warm water. After a few seconds his body grew numb and he relaxed his muscles and the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and remembered the person, spirit in this case that was slowly causing his demise and was crumbling his will to live.

He opened his eyes and felt the tears flow once again. He wondered when the day would be when his yami would make him smile like Yami did with Yugi. Bakura only injured him and make him suffer. To tell the truth, he once believed that Bakura could be a different person. 'How could I be so foolish and naïve?' he thought. 'I miss him.' Ryou had in time learned that the most painful way to miss someone was when they were right beside you and you know that you can never have that person because he hates you with all he has.

Ryou washed his hair gently and then proceeded to wash his bruised body. He got out of the tub and wrapped his body in a black towel. After living with Bakura for some time now he had learned that if he didn't want anyone to find out about the way Bakura treated him then he would have to change a few things in his life. Like the color of his towel and clothes. After the first beating that Bakura gave him he learned that he would have to throw away the towel so that when his father returned he wouldn't ask him about it.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a whole different person that what he use to be. His once ivory colored skin was now pale and his cheery expression was now one which only held fear and sadness. Bakura, however, had always refrained from hitting his face. The only reason Ryou could come up with was that Bakura didn't want anyone knowing of what he did to Ryou.

After many minutes of thinking of how much his reflection had changed over time, he looked for the first aid kit and cleaned his wounds. After cleaning and bandaging for a few minutes he walked out of the bathroom and was welcomed by the smell of his own blood which was still on the floor. He decided to get into some clothes first and then clean knowing that in any minute Bakura could return. 'I don't want him to try and do what he did the other night and much less finish what he started.'

He put on loose black pants and a black button up shirt which he left unbuttoned. (a/n: ok I'm drooling on my keyboard.) Then he put on white ankle socks and left for the kitchen.

It was painful having to come down the stairs since his body still hurt from the earlier happenings. When he got to the kitchen he looked for the cleaning supplies and headed upstairs again.

Ryou got to his room and started the routine he always had to follow. He was quite used to in by now. It got to the point to which he was actually expecting the beating. After a while he had finished with the cleaning and went downstairs to put the supplies up.

He went back to his room and tried to sleep but realized he couldn't so he sat up and looked out the window.

**- With Bakura...**

Meanwhile Bakura was in a bar not far from were Ryou and himself lived. He looked up from his drink and asked the question that had stuck in his mind for the last couple of weeks. "Why?"

"Why do I bring so much pain to him?" he asked aloud. Then he remembered that night.

'That night I was about to confess my feelings towards him. But my Ra damned pride didn't permit it and instead took over me! I almost made a fatal mistake! A mistake that would have destroyed the person I care for most in this world...'

**-Flash back...**

"Get up!" Bakura punched Ryou in his stomach and Ryou doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach and tried to hold back his tears.

Bakura hit the back of Ryou's head making him fall and land on his face on the cold floor. He watched in amusement as Ryou tried to get up but without any success. When Bakura saw this he grabbed the hikari's collar and pulled him to his feet.

Ryou was loosing consciousness and was starting to fall again but Bakura grabbed his silvery locks and held him in place. Ryou opened his eyes and saw eyes much like his own staring dead into his. It was the first time in many months that he looked at Bakura in the eyes. Seeing the eyes of the person that caused him so much pain but at the same time made him feel love unimaginable was just too much. Tears began to stream down his pale cheeks. Since the first time that Bakura beat him, he learned not to cry while he was in Bakura's presence because it would only give his yami another reason to beat and humiliate him. But he didn't remember any of this as he looked deeply in his other's eyes.

At seeing the tears that were falling from Ryou's eyes, Bakura felt something that he had never felt.

Ryou saw something flicker in Bakura's eyes. Was it pity or was it...guilt? 'No, Bakura doesn't care for me. He would never direct those feelings towards me.' Bakura heard Ryou's thoughts over their link and it indeed made him feel guilt.

"Ryou... I...I..." Ryou looked at him and saw that Bakura was having trouble telling him something. 'What could he be trying to tell me?'

While Ryou was asking himself this question, Bakura was having an inner battle with himself. 'Say it! Say 'I love you Ryou!' Say it damn it!'

"I..." Ryou shed one more tear and it was slowly down his cheek. Bakura kept his gaze on the tear and how it slowly made its way down Ryou's pale skin and how it shone a bluish color because of the moon's light. The sight was beautiful to him. He surprised Ryou when he lowered his face to Ryou's cheek and licked away the 's eye's widened when he realized what Bakura was doing. When he smelled alcohol on his yami's breath, his fear increased immensely.

Ryou closed his eyes hopping to wake up on his bed with Bakura gone. But that was proved wrong when he felt Bakura let go of his hair and grab both of his wrists and pinned him against the wall and himself. Ryou's eyes flew open when he felt Bakura's body pressed firmly against his.

'What is he doin-'Ryou's thoughts were interrupted he felt his other's tongue on his neck. Bakura brought Ryou's hands to his sides and then turned them both around and pushed Ryou and himself on Ryou's bed. He landed on top of Ryou and continued were he left of. Bakura released Ryou's hand and moved his own into Ryou's loose white shirt. 'Oh! God no! No! Please! He can't be thinking of' His thoughts were gone when Bakura pressed his mouth against Ryou's in a rough and painful kiss. Bakura's hands were roaming around Ryou's chest and so the hikari took that chance to use what little strength he had after the beating to try and push his dark side away. But it was all in vain for Bakura was not stopped by Ryou's futile try. 'Please... I did not wish for it to be this way. I wanted to be his... but not forcefully!'

Ryou started to panic when he felt Bakura's movements start to get more haste. It was then that he was terrified and screamed "Bakura! Please stop! Don't hurt me like this! Not like this! Please!"

Bakura ignored Ryou's cries and continued his actions. Then Ryou screamed like he had never done before, "Bakura please! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO HURT ME LIKE THIS?"

'Those words...' Bakura thought. 'They are the same ones I said when my father...', his thoughts were cut off when he heard a whimper from under him. He looked down and saw that Ryou had a small stream of blood coming from Ryou's mouth which he knew was caused by the painful kiss he gave him. He knew this by fact because he had always been careful not to mark Ryou's face.

Ryou's eyes were wild with fright. He was looking at Bakura with fear that Bakura had never seen in him. Of course, Bakura could understand because he had once gone through this in his prior life. Meanwhile Ryou was wondering if he would get an even more painful punishment for yelling at Bakura.

Bakura regained all of his senses and got up as quickly as possible, Ryou hesitantly following afterwards. Ryou glued his eyes on the floor instantly after getting to hid feet. Bakura on the other hand just stood there looking at Ryou still in a haze of denial.

'I can't believe that I can fuck up like this! Now he's going to be even more terrified of me that he was previously!' Bakura remembered that he was not alone in the room by hearing Ryou sniffing quietly in front of him.

'But this was better. I should have known that he and I can't be nothing more than yami and hikari. Or maybe not even that. Things will continue the way they always were and I will see to that.' Bakura making his decision grabbed Ryou's shoulders and bought his knee into Ryou's stomach making the hikari double over in pain.

"Never! Do you hear me? Never raise your voice at me! Much less order me around!" Bakura yelled. "Y-yes Bakura-sama." Ryou said in between trying to catch his breath and making an effort not to cry.

After hearing Ryou's words, Bakura left the room. Ryou was on the floor silently thanking whatever it was which interfered with what Bakura was doing.

**End of flash back...**

"I'm such an idiot!" Bakura said aloud not caring if people thought he was crazy by seeing him talking to himself. These were one of the few times that he was in all his senses knowing that his decision was wrong. These moments, however, were not possible when he was around Ryou. "I'm such a baka..."

"I could have told you that you dumbass." said a mocking voice behind him. Bakura turned around ready to punch the foolish mortal who had dared insult him. But he found himself face to face with someone who could be anything but mortal or sane. Marik.

"Go away Marik. I don't have time to waste you crazy ass." Bakura informed Marik and turned to sit on the seat that he had previously occupied. "Oh don't worry. Malik is the one who uses his time with my ass. Quite well I must say. Would you like to try?" he said with a grin.

Bakura gave him an annoyed look and said "Marik... GO BE STUPID SOMEPLACE ELSE!" People looked at him and some dismissed the problem by just saying that it was the two weirdoes going at it again or just started leaving the bar as to not get into problems.

"Bakura, me and Malik would love it if you could let us borrow your hikari for a few hours. I am sure that Ryou would like it very muc-" Marik was cut of when Bakura pulled him by his collar roughly.

"Listen to me Marik! If you go as far as laying a finger on my hikari I swear I will personally make you regret the Ra damned day you were born!" Marik just shrugged indicating that he wasn't intimidated by Bakura's words in any way. "Do you always defend him this much?" Bakura realized that he had been trying to protect Ryou from Marik if he dared try something and that Marik had clearly seen this so he tried to cover up for that by saying "No. I don't care what happens to him. But he is my property and I will not let anyone touch what is mine."

He let go of Marik's collar and sat back down finishing his drink. Marik looked at Bakura with a confused expression on his face. "Why are you in such a bitchy mood tonight? You are acting like Isis with PMS! It was only a joke for Ra's sake! I would never do anything like that to Ryou!" Bakura felt guilty and bowed his face. If even a lunatic like Marik would not dare to do that to Ryou and he had tried then he must be the worst thing in this world.

Marik saw that Bakura's face had a guilty expression and realized that Ryou must have been the cause to why Bakura was acting so different. "It's Ryou isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question to Bakura. "Go away Marik." Bakura said half wanting Marik to leave and half wanting him to stay.

Marik sighed knowing that Bakura was too stubborn to ask for any help. He pulled out a chair and sat in front of Bakura who at the time was threatening the waitress to bring him another drink as fast as possible or deal with him afterwards. "Bakura, enough of this. Why don't you just accept that you love him and get it over with?"

"Because I don't! I don't love my hikari! I am not like you or the pharaoh no baka! I don't ... I ... I just don't ...know." He said and buried his face in the palms of his hands and sighed. "Bakura, how do you think Ryou feels about you?" Marik asked.

"How the hell do you think Malik would feel about you if you would beat the shit out of him everyday?" Bakura realized too late what he had said and wished that he could take it back. Marik frowned and looked down at his hands in shame for he once committed the same mistake that Bakura was now.

"Bakura, you are forgetting that I once had that conflict with Malik and myself. But unlike you I managed to swallow my pride and confess my love for him. And I would do it again if I had to because I am happy with the way that he and I live now." Marik smiled at the thought of Malik. It was one of those rare and sincere smiles that he would only show to Malik and maybe even Bakura.

"I am glad I did it Bakura. I too felt guilt but wouldn't show it and confusion for my feelings. I thought Malik hated me but he was doing the opposite. He loved me in silence." Bakura was confused now 'Marik must be drunk. There is no way he is talking to me about his private life on his own free will!'

"Malik understood that I wasn't a perfect person and forgave me. I-I never meant to hurt him. Even now I continue learning from my mistakes. I have learned that Malik isn't the weak and pathetic hikari I once thought he was. I still ask myself what reason I had to hurt him but still can't find the answer."

To tell the truth, Bakura was surprised at the similarity of their feelings. He had never meant to hurt Ryou but he still did anyway. And he also tried to find the answer to the question 'What reason do I have to hurt him?'

"In fact Bakura," Marik continued, "I think that we are the weak ones in this relationship." Bakura's eyes widened. 'Ok now I know he is into crack or something! No way had he just stated he was weak! Or, maybe they put something in my drink and if that's the case then someone in this bar is going to be dead before sunrise.'

"They are strong, Bakura, because they have stayed with us even after all the pain we have brought upon them. Malik stayed by my side and let me beat him just for the pleasure of it. He withstood everything that I did to him and that is enough proof to me that he is strong." Marik then raised his head to look at Bakura straight in the eyes.

"Ryou has done the same for some time now... I think he too loves you." Bakura blinked a few times and then tore his eyes from Marik's gaze. "Bullshit." Marik was starting to get frustrated at Bakura. He decided to try one more time "Bakura, then why else would Ryou remain with you?" Bakura took some time to consider this and then came up with the only answer he could find true.

"Why else do you think? He is afraid of me! He must think that I will hurt his pathetic friends if he doesn't stay." Marik gave an annoyed sigh and said "I give! I give! You are like a five year old! Can't you get any positive ideas? You are even more thick headed than I thought you were!" After yelling that, Marik decided to order a drink and give up on trying to convince his former lover of how wrong he was.

After many minutes of silence, Marik out of the blue said "You are such an ass." Bakura had his mouth half way open, ready to fire back a smart comment but was interrupted by someone he did not wish to see.

"Don't try to contradict him Tomb Robber. He is right for the first time in his existence." Bakura let himself fall on his seat and said to the ceiling "Oh Ra! Why do you hate me so much! The last thing I needed was for the pharaoh no baka to appear!"

"As much as I dislike you Tomb Robber, I wish for Ryou to be happy. I have come to the sad conclusion that he can't be happier with anyone but unfortunately you. So, do us all a favor and make Ryou happy." Bakura made a growling sound in his throat and said "Pharaoh, the last thing I need from your royal ass is advice. So, I will ask you, no, order you to get the hell away from me and mind your own business!" Marik saw that Bakura was starting to get out of control and decided to cut in. "Yo Pharaoh! Were is the shrimp? They didn't let him in or something? Ooooh let me guess! You ditched him!" this was followed by his laughter.

Yami rubbed his temples in frustration and said, "If you are referring to Yugi then he is taking care of a problem having to do with the game shop. And I don't want to have to ask you again to call him by his name Tomb Keeper."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Who gives a damn were the wimp is.", he stated while raising a glass of alcohol to his mouth. Yami looked at him and frowned. "Bakura you shouldn't drink too much. It is always hard for anyone to control their temper while drunk. Especially you." He sighed and sat down with the other two yamis. They had all learned to get along a little so they were now able to be together in the same room without the chance of causing apocalypse.

"If you keep drinking like this then one of these days you might hurt Ryou badly and I will do something about it. Or you my do something even worse." Yami was answered by silence from both the other yamis. The former pharaoh looked from one yami to another and then realization hit him. "Bakura I swear that if you did something more that simply beating Ryou you will find out what loosing control is!" Yami stood from his seat and looked at Bakura menacingly, the eye of Horus shining on his forehead.

"No no... I didn't ..." Yami looked at Marik as if asking if Bakura was telling the truth. Marik simply nodded and Yami sat back down. After waiting for some moments and seeing that Bakura wasn't going to talk Marik started to explain. "A week ago Bakura got drunk and went home and beat Ryou like he always does. But Bakura apparently in the state he was lost control of himself and tried to...rape him." Marik looked at Bakura who had his eyes closed. "What?"

"Yami, calm down! He didn't do anything! He stopped halfway!" Marik exclaimed after seeing that Yami was loosing control again. Yami sighed and looked at Bakura who indeed looked guilty. "Bakura, one of these days you will do something beyond repair and you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you don't stop now then Ryou might not stand it anymore and leave. Life is all about taking risks and choices and if you don't make them then you won't get anywhere in this world."

"Your problem is that your fear of rejection is too strong to handle and you beat Ryou in order to mask that fear." Yami suddenly closed his eyes and after a few moments he reopened them. "I will leave now. Yugi requires my assistance." He got up and pushed his chair in. he started to take a step but stopped at the last minute. "Bakura, you must remember that even a person like Ryou has their limits and I think that he about reached his. He will at some time get fed up with this and leave." With this said Yami went into a dark corner in the bar and disappeared into the puzzle.

Bakura was in thinking deeply about what Yami had just said. He was snapped out of his thought by Marik. "Well Bakura? Did anything Yami say get into your head or did it go in one ear and come out the other?" Bakura didn't answer. "I am leaving now." Marik said and got up from his seat. He turned his back to Bakura and said "As much as I hate to admit it... the pharaoh was right. Ryou might not put up with you any longer so I'd suggest that you do something about it. And Bakura?" Bakura looked up at the back of Marik's head. "Don't drink anymore of that shit. It might make you do the same thing you were about to do that night to Ryou and this time ... you might not stop halfway."

With that said, Marik turned and disappeared into the crowd. Bakura, however, did not listen and continued drinking until he couldn't think straight. He wanted to forget about Ryou, about his existence. But instead he found himself wishing that he was with him at that moment and found himself wanting to taste his hikari's sweet flavor.

'I am coming for you hikari.', he thought and sneaked out of the bar without paying. He got out into the warm night and headed for Ryou's home.

**At Ryou's house...**

Ryou was staring out the window even though he couldn't really see anything because of how dark it was. It was three in the morning and he could not sleep. After he had taken a bath he had sit on his bed and looked out the window for three hours.

"Why does he hate me? What reason does he have for feeling this hate towards me?" he was taking out loud. Something he had been doing a lot these last few days after the incident a week ago.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he turned back to staring out the window and something caught his eye. "That's funny. I thought I saw a flash of white just now. Must have been a cat.", he dismissed the though and went back to thinking.

'Huh... what was that!' he thought. He thought he heard something... something that sounded like... keys... 'Keys! Oh no! Bakura is home!' He quickly buried himself under his blankets and closed his eyes listening intently for any other noises.

'Footsteps... he's coming up the stairs he thought. But that couldn't really mean anything since his room was upstairs also. He started to listen again for any noises. He heard the footsteps start on the hallway and come his way. Then they suddenly stopped... in front of his bedroom's door.

'No... please walk on. Don't stop go straight down to your room. Please don't let him come in!' To him it seemed as if everything and everyone was against him because he soon heard his door creaking open and then the footsteps started approaching and sounding nearer and nearer suddenly they stopped. He felt a presence other that his own in his room and that presence was right beside his bed and behind his back.

Ryou cried out when he felt his arm being pulled painfully by a strong hand. He opened his eyes and saw his yami's face merely inches away from his. It was then that once again he could smell the stench of alcohol in the other's breath.

"Having a nice sleep hikari?" he asked this in a mocking way which made Ryou flinch. Bakura grabbed the others boy's arm and pushed him back on the bed with him on top. "Lucky for you I have come to make it better!" He pressed his mouth against Ryou's and then began to pull his shirt of. He pressed his hips against Ryou's and moaned in the hikari's mouth.

'This can't be happening again! Not again!' Bakura lowered his hands to Ryou's pants and started to undo them not wanting to waste time. 'This time I will stop for no reason!' Ryou heard his yami's thoughts and started to try and shove him away but to no avail.

Ryou seeing that Bakura wouldn't stop he went limp and started sobbing. He had decided to accept his fate. Bakura on the other hand was fully enjoying himself and continued with what he was doing and removed the rest of his clothes.

Ryou: Why do people insist on getting me raped? ;.;

E.E: Because you are... rapable? XDs

O.k. Let me tell you guys that I have only a vague idea of were I'm going with this story since it is the first time I write one. But as I said before feel free to give any suggestions. Constructive criticism.

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Decisions

**Celeste Rose**= Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Here! -hands Ryou and Bakura- I don't know which one you like best so you can hug both! And sorry about the cliff. Yes they are dangerous I know... but aren't they fun to use? : )

**Yuki-aka-Kikio**= -gives Ryou & Bakura- Here! Thank you so much for reviewing! And if you are looking for good Ryou/Bakura stories, then you should go check out Kuro-hato-chissaii's stories! She is one of my favorite authors and her fics are great! Go check them out sometime you'll like them!

**Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru**=Yes! Chibi eyes are cute. Especially on Ryou! Here! -Hands Ryou over- Glomp him until your heart is content!

**Saffron-Starlight**- Hmmm... You are right. All the bad things happen to Ryou. Make him feel better by hugging him! -pushes Ryou over to reviewer-

**Ruth-** T.T Every one says I'm mean. But Thank you so much for reviewing! Here you can hug both of them for taking your time to review! -Gives Ryou and Bakura-

To all of you who took the time to review, thank you. =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

'No... no...' Ryou closed his eyes when he saw that Bakura was now undressed and was hovering over him. He tried to think of anything except his yam but found it difficult when his innocence was about to be stolen by his dark.

He closed his eyes even more tightly when he felt Bakura spread his legs. He was expecting the pain to come. But it never did. Instead he felt Bakura's weigh on top of him. When he felt that his yami made no movement whatsoever he lifted one of his lids to find that Bakura had collapsed on top of him. (A/n: Bakura:-glare- / Angela: What! I had to stop you somehow!)

Ryou still didn't move. 'What if he's just playing a trick on me?' He waited a few moments before moving his arm which was twisted in an uncomfortable way. He saw that Bakura did not respond to this movement so he pushed the yami off his body.

He quickly got off the bed and looked at his yami which was in a deep slumber. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. You could have easily mistaken him for his light while in his sleep.

Ryou wanted to run out of the house screaming but he somehow managed to hold himself back. He closed his eyes and swallowed. 'Ok Ryou, calm down. It's all right. He didn't do anything.' He tried to calm himself down but the fear was too strong. His tears started falling once more. 'He was so close! So close! This has gone too far! I love him but I won't let him try this again!'

Ryou cleaned his tears away and with a determined look on his face began to pick up his clothes and put them back on. He quietly closed the door to his room and ran down the stairs not paying attention when pain shot through his body. He got to the front door, opened it, and went out the door.

'Were will I go? I can't go to Yugi's because then Yami will want to send Bakura to the shadow realm and I don't want that. Besides I have already caused them too much trouble. I can't stay in a park because then I would be in almost the same situation as if I was staying at home. Maybe... what am I thinking? No! I cannot go to Marik and Malik's home. But then Malik would understand more than anyone and he is the closest friend I have. God I must be going crazy...' he thought before heading in the direction of Malik and Marik's house.

**================= Minutes later at Malik's**

Ryou knocked on Malik's door after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not this was a good decision. 'I hope they are home. It is 4:30 in the morning so they should be.'

He knocked a couple of more times but he got no answer.

Ryou turned around and was about to leave when he heard the door creak open. He turned around to find a flushed and sweaty Malik in front of him. He didn't have any shirt on and his pants were undone. Ryou blushed and lowered his head.

It took Malik, being in his worn out state, some time to realize who was standing in front of him. "Ryou! What ...are you doing here so... late?" Malik managed to pant out. "I'm sorry Malik. Did I uh... Interrupt something?" Malik shook his head and stepped aside to let Ryou in.

Ryou walked in the living room and saw clothes scattered here and there. "Sorry about the mess. Umm... emergency times." He said sheepishly. "Oh don't worry. I should be the one apologizing for coming here so late." Malik then remembered his question and asked him one more time. "It's all right Ryou; we were umm... still awake. But tell me ...what on earth are you doing on the streets this late? It is very dangerous you know."

Ryou lowered his head and tried to hold back his tears. He sat down on the couch and lowered his face to the palms of his hands. Malik saw that Ryou's shoulders were shaking and frowned. He lowered himself to his knees next to Ryou and put his hands on the other hikari's face and lifted it.

"Ryou... Ryou what's wrong. Common you can tell me whate-""MALIKGET YOUR PRETTY ASS UP HERE!" Malik rolled his eyes.

"MARIK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"BUT MALI-"

"NOW MARIK!"

Malik turned back to Ryou who flinched at their yelling. "Ooops ... sorry Ryou."

Ryou smiled slightly. "It's allr-"He was cut off by the mumbling coming from up the stairs. "Marik you idiot! Put some clothes on!" Malik yelled while Ryou turned his head away from the yami blushing furiously.

Marik blinked a few times before seeing why Malik wanted him to put some clothes on. "Huh? Oh Hey Ryou!" He said cheerfully. "H-hello Marik." Ryou said still keeping his head turned in the opposite direction.

Malik sighed and grabbed a random pair of black leader pants that were on the floor and threw them at Marik. Marik caught the pants and put them on. "Ok it's ok to look now Ryou." Malik said in a gentle voice. Ryou turned and Marik saw that he had been crying.

Marik closed his eyes and sat in a chair all the while saying "That dumbass tomb robber." Ryou at hearing this released more tears and started shaking. Malik sat on one side of Ryou and put a hand around his shoulders.

"Ryou what happened? Did he hurt you?" Malik mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. 'Of course he had hurt him why else would Ryou be crying?' He snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Ryou.

"H-he beat me like he always does. T-then he left to a bar I suppose. After a few hours he returned and he he ...He tried to rape me! He was much closer than last time! He removed all of my clothes and then his and then ...then..." Ryou trailed off and let Malik hold him. Marik looked at Ryou and then shouted "I thought that the Pharaoh and I had gotten something in his brain but I guess not! What the hell is the matter with him! He is even more of a shit brain than I thought!" He stood from his chair and started pacing around the room.

"You talked to Bakura tonight?" Malik asked.

"Yes, after you left I found him drinking his ass off. I knew that something was up with him so I started trying to talk some sense into him. Even the Pharaoh took some time to try and make him realize his mistake but did he listen? NO!" Marik shouted and Ryou flinched.

"Marik, calm down. You're scaring him!" Malik said and looked down at Ryou who had his eyes tightly shut. Marik sighed and ran a hand down his face and then proceeded to lean down in front of Ryou. He ran a finger through Ryou's cheek brushing away a tear.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Ryou. It's just that I expected for Bakura to act smarter." Ryou opened his eyes and looked deep into lavender eyes. "Ryou, did he just try or did he..." Malik was cut off by Ryou answering.

"No... he ...he passed out. I guess he consumed too much alcohol and couldn't be conscious anymore." Both blondes gave a sigh of relief. "I-I came here because I didn't know were else to go... I didn't want to got to Yugi's because then Yami would want to send Bakura to the Shadow realm a-and I don't want that ...so I decided to come here. If you w-want I can leave..." he said standing up but Marik was quick and grabbed his arm and locked him in a tight embrace and surprising him.

"Ryou, even though we may have never showed it, we both care a lot for you and Bakura. You need of our help now, Ryou, and we are more than willing to give you that help." Marik loosened the embrace in which he had trapped Ryou and looked down at the hikari who had his face on Marik's naked chest. (A/n: Angela: Ryou you lucky cutie!)

Ryou raised his face to look at Marik and smiled. "Thank you but ..." Ryou looked at Malik. Malik blinked twice and then blushed. "Oh! Ryou don't worry! We won't parade around the house naked while you're here! I'll see that Marik doesn't do it!"

Marik's eyes widened and he looked down at Ryou. Ryou on the other hand looked like a tomato in the face. "No! No i-it's not that..." Malik raised an eyebrow and said "Then what is it Ryou?"

The albino lowered his gaze to the carpet and talked in a low voice "My...my clothes and values are all at my house. I didn't bring anything because at that time I just wanted to get away as fast as possible."

Malik and Marik looked at each other and smirked but Ryou was oblivious to their expressions for his head was still lowered. "Oh! Ryou that is something of which you have absolutely no reason to worry about! We can lend you some clothes and get you personal supplies! Then you can find a job or something and you will be along just fine!" Malik said.

"Yeah." Marik said grinning. Ryou looked at them and just nodded. "How can I ever repay you for all that you are doing for me?" he said while smiling with tears in his eyes.

"You can repay us by getting rid of those tears and by dressing OUR way." He said with a grin plastered on his face. "All right." The shorter of the two said.

"Allrighty then! Let's get you changed!" Malik said in a cheerful way which made Ryou smile even more.

The two Egyptians dragged Ryou upstairs and started digging through their closet. Ryou just sat on the bed, which he found out was a little damp. (A/n: Angela: For reasons I don't want to know...-.-;;)

"How 'bout this one Marik?" Malik asked his yami while holding up black leather pants. "Hmmm... yeah that one will do. How about that along with this?" He lifted up a white shirt which to Ryou seemed more like a net than a shirt.

"Yes! That's perfect! Now Ryou would you mind putting these on?" Malik said handing Ryou the clothes which they had picked. "Umm...sure." Ryou took the clothes and headed for the bathroom out on the hall.

Marik made a disappointed noise while Malik pouted "I thought he was going to undress here!" Marik chuckled and looked at his pouting hikari. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot when you pout?" He said while grabbing Malik by the waist and pressing their hips together. "Ohh...Marik not...uhh...now..." Malik managed to moan out.

"We were in the middle of something before Ryou came and I think that we should finish it." He said before putting his other hand on his hikari's waist pulling him closer. They both moaned again before locking their lips in a heated kiss.

"Hey guys I..." Ryou saw that Marik and Malik were making out and blushed, embarrassed that he once again interrupted the couple.

Marik unconsciously let go of Malik's waist letting him fall to the fall with a loud 'thump'. Malik didn't really notice because he too was gawking at Ryou with his mouth open.

"Ry..."

"...ou" Marik finished.

Ryou blushed even more if possible. Malik stood by Marik and continued staring. "I knew that he would look great!" Malik finally exclaimed.

Ryou had on a white shirt ,or net as he put it, which was sleeveless and black leather pants which hung low on his hips but clung to his legs as a second skin and the pants were also very... revealing.

"Just a few more things and you'll be done!" Marik excitedly went to the closet again and bought out a box that was the size of a musical one. He opened it and took out a few chains. And then some small loop earrings which didn't require for the ears to be pierced.

Malik took the earrings and proceeded to put them on Ryou's earlobe. Meanwhile, Marik was hanging a chain around Ryous waist and then put a black, thin, leader cord around Ryou's neck which had a silver cross on it. (A/n: -drool-)

They looked at Ryou with satisfied expressions both Egyptians putting their hands on their hips. Ryou gave a sigh and removed the Millennium Ring which had still been hanging around his neck. His happy expression turned back to a depressed one as he lowered the Ring to a nearby desk.

Marik and Malik saw this and each put an arm around either side of Ryou's shoulders. "Oh Ryou! You will be all right you'll see!" Malik said trying to cheer his friend up.

"My hikari is right Ryou. You don't need to depend on him to live. You will do just fine. Now let's go downstairs and eat!" Marik said already pulling both hikari's down the steps.

"But it is 5 in the morning Marik." Malik said. "Exactly love, I have been up all night and I have gotten hungry. Now let's go eat!"

Malik just shook his head at his lover and helped Ryou down the stairs the same way he had when they took him upstairs.

- **With Bakura...**

Bakura sat up when he felt Ryou take off the ring. But he had to quickly lay back down because of the pain that came to his head. "What ...ow! What happened?" he asked aloud.

"Oh Ra! Damn it! I tried to...were is Ryou?" He looked around but found no one else but himself. "Ryou? Ryou!" he called but no one answered. He then tried the mind link.

"Shit! He took of the Ring!" he said getting up and ignoring the pain in his head. He looked around the house but didn't find Ryou. When he finished searching every corner of the house, he sat on a couch to think.

"Were the hell could he be?" he asked out to no one. Then he remembered Yami's words.

"_Even a person like Ryou has his limits and I think that Ryou just about reached his. If you don't do something to stop this then Ryou will at some point get fed up and leave."_

Bakura closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "Oh Ra! No! What have I done! Were could he have went?" he stood up and went upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed.

He then headed to the door "I will go see Marik so that he can...Oh Ra I am going to regret this... so that he can help me. He needs to help me find Ryou!"

And with those thoughts he left out of the house and headed for Marik's.

**Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Suprises

**Saffron-Starlight=** Thank you so much for reviewing! Alrighty! I'll keep updating!

**Yuki –aka- Kikyo=** Oh! I don't mind if they are long or short! Just as long as you review,k? Bakura: So long or short ne? /Angela&Ryou: HENTAI!

**Citcat-chan=** Angela: -faints- /Bakura: What now? Were in the middle of thanking a reviewer for Ra's sake! /Ryou: Oh gosh! It's the authoress of Erotic poison! One of Angela's favorite authors! /Angela: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru=** Bakura: What? I am not the baka! She is! –points at Angela- /Angela: -eating a cookie- Hm? /Bakura: It's your fault I hurt Ryou!/ Angela: Oh that. –swallows cookie- /Bakura: Imbecile... /Angela: Baka... -glares- Anyway... Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it really much!

**Hikari Angel=** Thank you so much! And I WILL keep going!/Bakura & Ryou: Please don't .

**Lillystar=** I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for taking your time to review!

**Orangeaura868=** Angela: OO/ Bakura: She's going to faint again?/ Ryou: -sigh- -goes and stands behind Angela in case she faints-/ Angela: Woa! We have so much in common its freaky! The name! And the name of our fics! The main pairing of our fics! Oh and I will go and read your fic and review ok? Thank you so much for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"MALIK!" Marik yelled from the kitchen. "Were the hell is the whipped cream?" Malik helped Ryou sit in a chair and then turned to Marik. "We used it last time you were horn-"Malik stopped in mid sentence remembering that Ryou was still there.

Ryou blushed and looked away. He didn't need for Malik to finish the sentence to understand what he was about to say. Malik laughed nervously. "Umm sorry." Ryou turned to Malik and smiled. "It's ok. You don't need to talk differently while I'm here. I really don't mind."

Malik returned the smile and turned to try and help Marik find something to eat. "There is nothing to eat Malik!" Marik whined. "Ummm ... Do you guys want me to make some pancakes? I could make some scrambled eggs and toast while I'm at it."

Malik and Marik turned to look at Ryou. They both exclaimed "Really!" Ryou had to grin at their excitement. "Of course! It's the least I could do for you after letting me stay with you!" He got up wincing every now and then at the pain on his still beaten body. If you looked close enough, you could still se some bruises on the upper part of his body through the fish net he was wearing.

"Umm... first of all. Do you have the ingredients?" Ryou quickly gave the list of the supplies and ingredients he would need to make breakfast. Malik and Marik looked for the ingredients since they knew were everything was kept and because of the fact that Ryou was still hurt.

After they had all of the ingredients, Ryou went to business and started cooking. Malik and Marik watched in delight like five year olds as Ryou mixed and poured things. They had once tasted how Ryou cooked and they absolutely loved it!

After a while the mixture for the pancakes was done and Ryou started to cook them. Malik watched in amazement as Ryou flipped the pancakes while Marik tried to shoot them while they were in the air with a rubber band and using blueberries as if they were stones. Ryou noticed this and quietly whispered to Malik "Please keep him from trying to kill my pancakes." Malik blinked and then looked at Marik who looked like he was being hypnotized by the flying pancakes.

Malik shrugged and walked over to Marik. Marik didn't notice that his hikari was coming towards him and was surprised when Malik pulled him by the back of his neck into a passionate kiss.

Ryou heard moaning and turned to find Marik and Malik in a deep makeout session. 'Well I did tell them not to act different while I was here.' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. He glanced at Malik and Marik and seeing that they were now lying on top of the table in an even more heated makeout session, he decided to leave the kitchen and answer the door.

The doorbell stooped ringing and was followed be someone violently knocking on the door. 'I wonder why this person is knocking so hard. Much less why this early in the morning.' He glanced at the living room's clock. 'It's only six in the morning.'

He unlocked the door and opened it. And there stood the person he didn't want to cross paths with. Bakura. His head was lowered and his hands were on his knees. He was panting like he had just ran in a marathon. The yami raised his head and when he saw who opened the door his mouth dropped open.

He eyed ever inch of the hikari that he could. 'Ra he looks so hot..' Ryou saw his yami staring at him and started to back away. Bakura saw this and tried to reach out to Ryou but this only caused Ryou to panic even further. Ryou turned and tried to run but Bakura cached him by his wrist. 'It's now or never.' Bakura thought. He was about to tell Ryou he was sorry Ryou started screaming. "Stop! Leave me alone! You have no right to hurt me like this!"

**In the kitchen... :)... :).. :)... :)... :)...  
**  
"Stop! Leave me alone! You have no right to hurt me like this!" Marik was pushed by his hikari and landed in the kitchen floor in his bottom. "Oww! Malik what the-"He was silenced by the look on Malik's face. "Marik! Something is wrong with Ryou!"

"Please let go of me Bakura!" Mariks eyes widened at hearing Ryous cries. Both Ishtars got up and went to were the cries came. When they got to the living room they saw Ryou being grabbed by his wrists.

"Let go of him Bakura!" Malik yelled. Bakura turned around and looked at the blondes. Ryou saw that Bakura was distracted and freed himself. He then ran and threw himself at Marik's chest. Bakura's eyes widened at that. 'Hoe can MY hikari have more confidence in a lunatic like Marik but not me?'

Marik put his arms around Ryou and glared at Bakura. Ryou continued sobbing in his exposed chest. "Please don't let him hurt me! Please!" Ryou said in between sobs. Malik stepped in the middle of Bakura and Ryou who was being consoled by Marik.

"What are you doing here Bakura!" Malik asked also glaring at Bakura. Bakura looked over Malik's shoulder at Ryou. "I came to get MY hikari, Malik." Ryou started sobbing even louder. "please don't let him take me! He is going to hurt me worst this time! Please Malik! Marik!"

Marik pushed Ryou a little so that he was facing him. "Listen to me Ryou. He is not going to take you. We won't let him. Unless you decide to leave on your own free will, Bakura is not going to get you, ok?" Ryou nodded and Marik put him in Malik's arms.

"Take him to the guest bedroom. I'll join you in a minute." Malik gave a nod and through the mindlink said 'Please be careful.' Then he took Ryou away. Bakura looked at the hikaris' retreating forms and then he turned to Marik. "Marik. This is none of you or your hikari's business. This is between me and Ryou so do me a favor and return him to me."

Marik just looked at him and shook his head. "Yami and I tried to warn you. You should have listened. We told you he had his limits." Bakura narrowed his eyes and said, "Give me what is mine, Marik!" He was then shocked when he found himself against the wall and grabbed by the collar by Marik.

"Wake up Bakura! He is not your property! He is only yours if HE decides to! Otherwise you have no rule over him! Not as a yami and not as a lover! He decided to leave you and that was because you almost broke him, Bakura!" Bakura pushed Marik back and stared at him.

"I... I came to look for you so you could help me find Ryou and when I saw him here I only wanted to apologize!" Marik got up from were he was thrown. "Bakura, if you want to prove to him that you love him, then look for a job and prove to him that you have changed. Prove to him that you wan to help him." Bakura thought about this and then looked at the direction to were Ryou and Malik disappeared.

Before Marik could realize it, Bakura went out of the house but not before saying "If you touch my hikari before I get him back, you will be sorry Marik!" Marik smiled. Those words may have sounded like a threat but to Marik it sounded like a promise that Bakura had made. He was going to win Ryou back. "I won't Bakura. I won't." He said even though Bakura could not hear him.

**In Ryou's bedroom... **

"Don't worry Ryou. I'm sure Marik will not let him get you. If he doesn't succeed then you can bet Bakura will have his ass kicked to hell and back by moi!" Malik said trying to cheer Ryou up a little. "Thank you Malik. Thank you so much for protecting me."

They both turned around when they heard the door open. Ryou immediately buried his face in Malik's also bare chest. Malik looked up from Ryou and saw his yami.

"It's just me Ryou. It's allright. He left." Upon hearing these words, Ryou relaxed. Then he realized that he was still hugging Malik and jumped back. "I'm sorry Malik." He said looking down and blushing. Malik looked at Ryou and thought it was funny how he was embarrassed so easily.

"It's all right Ryou! Feel free to do that anytime you feel like it. I surely don't mind. Not at all..." Ryou blushed even more. Marik just chuckled and said "Common! I'm still hungry and want to eat all the food you made!" Ryou smiled slightly and got up followed by Marik.

**After breakfast... **

"I'm bored!" Malik yelled. After breakfast Ryou decided to clean up a bit even with his wounds. Both Malik and Marik tried to stop him but when Ryou makes up his mind about something especially cleaning, there is no turning back.

"So... you are bored aren't you hikari?" Marik said while leaning his head down to kis his hikari's lips. Malik moaned upon feeling Marik's tongue entering his mouth. Then he snapped his eyes open and got up. "Not now Marik! Ryou will be scared to death if he saw us uhhh... 'communicating'."

"But you said you were bored and I just wanted to help." Malik rolled his eyes and got up. He then said "Aha!" Marik grinned and said "So you changed your mind?" Malik shook his head.

"Well I thought that since Ryou doesn't have any clothes then we should go to the mall and get him some. OUR style." By the time he had finished that sentence they were both smiling like the maniacs they were.

"Oh Ryou?" Marik yelled. In a few seconds Ryou was in the living room. "Yes?" Malik walked over to him and took the broom away from his hands and threw it in a random direction. "WE are going shopping Ryou." He simply said and then ran up the stairs with Marik not far behind to get dressed. They didn't pay any attention to Ryou when he yelled "But I don't have any money!"

**At the mall... **

"Guys, you really don't have to." Ryou was saying while Malik and Marik went through clothes. "Really! I don't need new clothes! I can just go back to my house when Bakura isn't home! You don't need to buy me all this!" He said walking behind the two blondes who were now about to pay.

"Oh don't worry Ryou! We always do this!" Malik exclaimed. "That will be 6 hundred and seventy five cents sir." She said to Marik. Marik reached for the Millennium Rod and mind controlled her. "Marik no! We might get caught!" Ryou whispered.

"As one of the hottest and most beautiful customers of this stores, you get all of your clothes free." Said the mind controlled victim. "Why thank you!" Marik said and reached for the bags and then ran out the doors of the store followed by Ryou and Malik.

**With Bakura... **

"Were can I get a job? Just about every mortal knows about me and Marik and are terrified of us! Of course I can't blame the fools." He was thinking aloud. Then an idea came to his head.

"Yes! Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" He got up and dressed himself a little more appropriately. If there was a job at which they would accept him it was as a club's bar tender.

So he got up and went to get ready to go to the club that night.

**At Malik's house...  
**  
"Oh common Ryou! We wont bite!" Malik groaned. They had had Ryou model all of the clothes for them. Ryou on his part felt like he was going to melt from embarrassment. He blushed at the catcalls that either Malik or Marik gave him.

"O-ok.." he stammered before coming out of the bathroom. Malik drooled while Marik stared. Ryou was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that came inches above his navel. He had on black leather pants that were VERY tight on his behind. Fortunately you could cover up his bruises with makeup so that didn't matter and Bakura had not touched his face so they were ok.

"umm Marik? Malik? Are you ok?" Malik snapped out of his daze and said "Of course we are! Aren't we Marik? Marik?" Marik still had his mouth open. He was snapped out of it by Malik hitting him on the back of his head.

"Huhwah? Oh! Yes of course were fine! But were still not done yet!" And with that both Egyptians went to work on putting eyeliner, glitter, and chains on Ryou.

"Gods Ryou! You look great!" Malik stated.

"Yeah! Everyone will drool when they see you!"(A/N: Angela: Tell me about it...-drool-) Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean Marik? Were are we going?" Ryou asked.

"To the club of course! Were else? We want to show of that we have one of the sexiest guys in Domino City as our friend! AND living at our house! Now if you excuse us... we have to go and get ready for tonight!" Malik said and pushed Marik out.

"I guess I wait..." Ryou said and went to the living room to watch TV.

**Hours later... **

"Common Ryou let's go!" Malik pulled Ryou to the entrance of the club. Ryou winced as techno music rang in his ears. Marik had an arm around him as well as Malik. People looked at them and whispered. Some even gave catcalls but it was hard to know who they were directed to because all three of them looked like gods.

All three of them sat in the bar stand to get a drink. Ryou ,of course, didn't drink any alcohol. But Malik and Marik mind controlled the bar tender into giving them some. They drank for a while but stopped whe they saw Ryou wince.

"Don't worry Ryou. We would never do what Bakura intended." Marik assured. "Sure were lunatics but that doesn't mean that we are rapists." Malik said. "Thank you." Ryou was felling a lot better after they stopped drinking. It's never bad to be precautious.

"Ryou is that you?" Ryou turned around and saw the gang. "Wow Ryou! You sure look hot!" All of them winced, even Yugi, Anzu. "Umm... hello Anzu." Ryou said as the monster which is called Anzu approached him. She had on a short miniskirt and a top that only covered her private parts.

She leaned in front of Ryou's face and fluttered her eyelashes.(A/N: -pukes- ) Marik was about to push IT when everything and everyone else except Ryou, Malik,Marik, and the gang could be seen.

Yami was about to get them all out of the Shadow Realm when they heard someone say "Get your dirty hands away from him bitch..." Ryou and everyone knew that voice well enough to know who it was.

The last thing everyone saw was Anzu screaming in agony as her soul was separated from her body and was sent to roam the lands of the shadow realm as her body was eated by the hungry shadows. Then everything went back to normal and ,of course, no one had seen anything but them.

"Alright Bakura!" Malik, Marik, and even Yami cheered while the rest of the gang smiled, yes even Yugi.

Bakura smirked but that was cut off when Ryou stood and headed in the direction of the exit. Malik and Marik followed while Marik gave Bakura the thumbs up to Bakura for the Anzu incident. But that didn't matter to Bakura anymore. All he wanted was to have Ryou back so he followed them out side.

Ryou was about to sit behind Malik in the motorcycle but Bakura grabed his arm and turned him around to face him. The rest of the gang saw that Bakura left after Ryou so they decided to follow and they were now outside also.

"Bakura, let me go. Please..." Ryou said barely able to hear himself since he said it so softly. "Ryou... I ... I'm ..." Bakura decided that he couldn't say it with words so he decided to do it with actions. He put a hand behind Ryou's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Everyone gasped at what Bakura did while Ryou's eyes widened.

He found himself in panic and did what everyone thought calm and peaceful Ryou would never do.

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Jobs?

**Trekkie-54=** Angela: Hey! Another Anzu basher! / Bakura: -laughing his ass off- She even cheered! / Ryou: Wow Bakura. You actually pleased the reader! / Angela: Yes there are many possibilities but yep, it's a RB one. And since you want to know so bad then here is the chapter! Thanks for being the first reviewer for chapter three!

**Yuki –aka- Kikyo=** Angela: I am so glad you like it! / Bakura: What thing are you talking about? / Ryou: I think it has to do with you Bakura. / Angela: Yeah, I think that too. / Bakura:...WHAT? / Angela: Never mind... thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kania=** Angela & Bakura: -drool- / Ryou: -blush- / Angela: Can you really draw? Oh my gosh are you going to post your drawings anywhere? I want to see them! / Bakura: -snickers- Another complain about you damn cliffhanger. / Angela: Sorry about them but it makes you guys want to read more! And if I don't leave cliffhangers I will sit on my ass permanently and won't want to write more. Don't worry, I will try to make a good ending! Thanks for your review!

**Simyta=** Angela: I know he looks great in those clothes doesn't he! I know you wana touch him sooo... - grabs Ryou- Here! / Bakura: Nani! Give me back my hika..-gets tied to a chair by the authoress- / Angela: Well! Now that that's taken care of, you can glomp Ryou as much as you want. / Ryou: Ummm... so you want a hug? Okies! –smiles and hugs reader- Thank you for reviewing this fic! / Bakura: -faints from jealousy- / Angela: -evil grin- I love making him suffer. Enjoy your hug!

**Makura=** Angela: Umm... plot? –smiles nervously- / Bakura: Imbecile. Don't you know what the plot is yet! / Angela: If you don't stop calling me imbecile then YOU won't like the plot! / Ryou: Thank you for reviewing this fic!

**Court12=** Angela: I am so glad you like it! / Ryou: She will try to update as soon as possible. / Bakura: Don't get their hopes up Ryou. –gets hit by a spoon-/ Angela: Urusei Bakura! –to reader- Thank you so much for your review!

**Celeste Rose=** Angela: It's ok! You reviewed this chappie so I'm happy with that! / Bakura: If you make Ryou do what she thinks, I will personally make your life a living hell! / Angela: Was that supposed to scare me? –to reader- Mayyyybe.../ Ryou: Angela, I wouldn't do that. / Angela: -ignores both albinos- Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru=** Bakura: -Laughs while pointing at Angela- See! I told you I wasn't a baka! Now what will you say you imbecile! / Angela: That since it is still you in the story, that still makes you a baka. / Bakura: -anime fall- / Ryou: So... –to reader- You have a few ideas ne? / Angela: And I'm pretty sure she is close to the right one. –sigh- Get up Bakura. Now do what I told you to. / Bakura: -gets up- No. / Angela: -holds up Barney plushy- Now... / Bakura: -head falls in shame- Thank you so much for reviewing this fic. –hugs reader- / Angela: -grins- Thank you!

**Kenziel=** Please don't leave bad comments next time. I would really appreciate it.

**Deathseed101=** Angela: Thank you so much for taking your time to review! / Ryou: Here is your update! –elbows Bakura- / Bakura: -sigh- Thanks. / Angela: Thank you!

**Ichibi=** Angela: Don't worry! I understand that some of you are busy so you are welcome to come back and read anytime! / Ryou: Wow! We are her favorite couple Bakura! / Bakura: Can't blame her. Were sexy! –smirk- / Angela: I won't argue with that Bakura. Anyway I will try to finish it! / Ryou: Thank you so much for your review!

**Ruth=** Angela: Wow... This is the...what? Tenth time they ask me what you did Ryou. / Ryou: I would ask too you know. / Bakura: And she said she hopes Ryou will forgive me. –to Angela- He better forgive me for you sake you imbecile. / Angela: -smiles nervously- Ummm... maybe he will. Anyway thank you for reviewing my fic!

**Iruka=** Angela: -makes a face at Bakura- There! I told you people liked my story! / Bakura: Urusei... / Ryou: Thank you for your review!

**Inu- Ice – Dragon**= Angela: Your stories are not out of whack! I really enjoyed them so don't insult yourself! You have probably worked a lot on your stories (which are great!) and you don't deserve to criticize yourself. / Ryou: I especially like "Slavery and Love" / Angela: Me too! Thank you so much for taking your valuable time to review my crappy story! Oh and update YOUR story soon!

**Maruken=** Angela: Ok! Ok! Here is the chapter! / Ryou: wow this person really wants to know what happened. / Angela: Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! Alrighty! Here's the chappie!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. =)

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Everyone was startled by what Bakura did. And even more at what Ryou did. He put one hand around Bakura's neck and deepened the kiss. 'He forgave me!' Bakura thought.

But those thoughts were cut short when he felt pain come to his tongue and he then tasted the bitter, coppery taste of blood. He tried to push back but Ryou had a tight grip on the back of his neck.

Ryou then balled his hand into a fist and punched Bakura in the stomach. Bakura gasped as he felt Ryou's fist connect with his stomach. But Ryou wasn't done, while Bakura was still in shock from the punch, Ryou put his hands on the yami's shoulders and bought his knee to were every man's weak spot was. (A/N: Angela: Cotton candy for Celeste Rose who guessed and got it right! And now I will run away from Bakura!)

Ryou pushed Bakura by the shoulders on the sidewalk. Ryou had tears in his eyes but an expression of determination on his face also. Everyone stared with their mouths wide open at both albinos. But the person that was the most surprised was Bakura. He had blood coming from his mouth and his tongue felt like it was on fire.

"What do you think I am Bakura! I am not something to play with and take anytime you fucking feel like it! How does it feel to be the one who is treated like dirt! It doesn't feel good does it! Does it? You will not take advantage of me anymore Bakura!" All the meanwhile tears were falling down his pale cheeks.

Ryou turned around and sat behind Malik on the motorcycle which caused the blond to come out of the shock he had gone into. He started the motorcycle and sped off Marik following behind in his own. Before leaving, Marik turned to look at Bakura and shook his head.

Bakura just sat there. He was trying to take in all that Ryou told him and more importantly DID to him. 'What happened to him? Did I really make him be that way?'

The rest of the gang just left not wanting to intrude in Bakura's thoughts. Yami looked at him and frowned but didn't say anything. "You think that he will be alright Yami?" Yami looked at Yugi. "He is going to make it through this Yugi. He has been through much more difficulties but never like this. This is about choosing the right decision and I am not so sure the Tomb Robber is capable of doing that but..." he trailed off.

Yugi looked at Yami and asked "But what Yami?" Yami sighed and looked at his hikari. "But it's his pride that might ruin this. But if he really cares about Ryou he will have to get over it." He smiled and leaned down a bit to kiss his hikari.

Meanwhile Bakura was still sitting deep in thought were Ryou left him. The punch hadn't hurt that much but the fact that it was RYOU the one that did it was really painful. "Get up. Were is your Ra damn pride when you need it?" Bakura looked up to see none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Bakura glared at Kaiba and stood up. "What do you want Kaiba?" He asked. "I have a meeting to get to so I will make this a quick statement. Someone send me a threat on kidnapping Mokuba. As you know I am always busy and might not always be by his side. So, I decided that since now you don't have anyone to maintain you, you will need a job. You have a choice two choices. 1) Look for a job. Or 2) Work as a body guard for me and Mokuba." Bakura just looked at him not quite believing what came out of the CEO's mouth.

"Well?" Kaiba asked annoyance clearly present on his voice. Bakura looked at him and smirked. "I will get to beat someone's ass so I guess I accept your offer." Kaiba gave a nod. "Good. Now I want you to report to my mansion tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. You're not there at that time, you're fired." With that he turned around and left.

Bakura sighed and turned to head home also. It was one in the morning and he had to sleep at least seven or six hours. 'Who would have thought that bastard could help someone?' he thought and started walking.

**At Malik's ...  
**  
Malik stopped in front of his house and let Ryou off. Ryou went to the front door and opened it while Malik and Marik put their motorcycles in the garage. He opened the door and went inside. They didn't bother locking it since only an insane person would try to in that particular house.

Ryou headed for his room while Marik and Malik entered the house. They saw Ryou walking to his room and Malik wanted to follow him but Marik stopped him by his arm.

"Let him go Malik. He needs time to think and also needs to get rest. He hasn't slept for a whole day and a half and I'm sure he is exhausted." Malik looked at his yami and then in the direction of Ryou's room and sighed.

"I guess you're right Marik. But he did look a little mortified at what he did to Bakura. I hope he will be ok." They were silent for a while before Malik yelped when he felt Marik lift him up bridal style.

"However hikari, you and I have an unfinished business and it needs to be taken care of." Marik smirked as he ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

**With Ryou ... **

Ryou sat in his bed looking out the window. 'What was I thinking? Why did I do that?' To tell the truth Ryou didn't want to do that but something came over him. It was like a reflex to protect himself.

He sighed and changed into the black silk pajamas that Malik and Marik had 'bought' him. He put on the loose silky black pants and then the button up shirt which he didn't bother buttoning. He went to his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

He was slowly drifting into sleep when his eyes flew open. "Gods Marik!" Ryou blushed even though no one could see him. He could hear both Egyptians upstairs 'communicating' as Malik would put it. 'I hope I can sleep through this. I need to get some rest to go look for a job tomorrow.'

Ryou had a little trouble sleeping but then he got used to the idea and fell into a deep slumber.

**Next morning in Malik's kitchen...  
**  
Ryou was in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, jelly and butter sandwiches and making "COFEE!" Marik yelled running down the stairs followed by a tired looking Malik.

Ryou jumped when he heard Marik yell. "Oh. Good morning Marik. Malik." He said in his soft voice. "Thanks for the breakfast Ryou!" Marik said putting an arm around Ryou shoulders. "Can we keep you?" he asked Ryou. Ryou just smiled and said "Until I get enough money to get me a department you will have me here bothering you."

"Oww... Ryou have you seen any aspirins here?" Malik said while dragging himself to the chair that was by the kitchen table. Ryou opened the cabinet and handed the aspirins to Malik. "Thanks Ryou." Ryou nodded and went to back to cooking breakfast.

Marik smirked and went over to his hikari. "I told you, you couldn't handle it." Malik looked up at his yami and said. "Urusei Marik."

"Well here you go. Breakfast." Ryou said with a grin and set the plates in front of the blondes. Malik's face automatically changed from annoyed to happiness as the smell entered his nose. Marik grabbed his plate and started to eat his food at a fast pace.

Ryou sat in front of them and started eating like normal people would. Malik started choking on the bacon and started coughing and hitting the table with his fists. Marik simply got up and hit Malik once in the back HARD.

Malik spit out the bacon and send it flying towards Ryou. Ryou while trying to dodge the flying bacon moved to the side which caused him to fall over with the chair. Malik gasped when he saw this and hurried over to his side.

"Ryou! Oh I'm so sorry! Are you all right!" Marik helped Ryou up. "I'm all right Malik. But are you ok?" Marik burst out laughing while Malik blushed. "I'm ok Ryou. That always happens to me."

"Yeah! Like the time you send that peanut flying and it hit Isis square in the face!" Marik collapsed on the floor and continued laughing. Ryou just shook his head and turned to leave for his room.

"Hey were are you going Ryou?" Malik asked. "I am going to get changed. I have to go look for a job today." Marik got up and said "then let us dress you!" Ryou looked at Marik. "Marik I can't go on looking for a job with leather on."

Marik blinked a few times. "Why not? You look good in leather and it could get you a job easily!" Malik sighed and explained to Marik about how you had to be dressed appropriately.

"Oh... but still we will dress you now come on." He said as he dragged both hikaris up the stairs. Ryou looked at Malik and Malik just shrugged.

"All right! You will wear..." Marik started digging through their closet since all of the clothes that they had 'bought' Ryou were leather and chains. "These!" He suddenly yelled. Ryou took a deep breath getting ready for what Marik had picked.

He held out some plain black pants, a back shirt and a white long sleeved, button up shirt. "Oh and I want you to put this on too." He held up a black leather belt which had a silver buckle.

Ryou sighed in relief that he didn't have to wear anything that would cause dislike to the person who would interview him. "Hmm... good choice Marik!" Malik beamed.

Ryou stood from the bed and took the clothes from Marik and headed for the bathroom. Five minutes later he returned and Malik and Marik grinned.

The black shirt was tight on him and the white button up shirt was over it and unbuttoned. The black shirt was tucked in while the white one was not. The silver buckle from the belt stood out from the black shirt and pants.

"Wow! Ryou you look great as always!" Malik said.

"Yeah. Who knew a person could look incredibly sexy without leather!" Marik said. "Thanks a lot you two. You don't know how much I appreciate your help." Ryou said.

"You're welcome Ryou! Now you should be on your way to find a job. It is still quite early so you will have a good amount of time to go look in different places." Malik said as he tried straightening up Ryou's hair.

Ryou smiled and ran down the stairs while yelling a quick thank you.

**With Bakura...  
**  
"Shit! Late late! I'm going to be late!" Bakura ran to the Kaiba mansion as fast as he could. "Damn you Kaiba! Why did you have to make me be here so Ra damn early!"

He stopped at the gate and the speaker came on. "Come in. has been expecting you." Said the man on the speaker. The doors opened and Bakura stepped in. He saw Mokuba running towards him.

"Hey there Bakura!" he said cheerfully. "Hey squirt. Were is your brother?" Mokuba started walking back to the mansion's front doors. "He still hasn't come out yet. You are two minutes early." Bakura sighed in relief and sat on the steps.

"So you're going to watch out for me?" Mokuba asked. "More like baby-sit kid." Bakura said and then turned around when he heard the front doors open. And there came out the ol mighty Seto Kaiba.

"I thought you weren't coming. Well I'm in a hurry so I will tell you my expectations." Kaiba told Bakura just about everything he needed to know and then got in the limo. "If something happens to my brother, I will personally tear you limb by limb got it?"

Bakura smirked and turned to look at the backyard which was more interesting than Kaiba. "Bye Seto!" Mokuba yelled. "So we are just staying here squirt?" Bakura asked Mokuba.

"Yeah. Seto said to prevent staying out so it wouldn't be easy for those guys to get me. Why don't we go inside and play?" Mokuba started running up the stairs to the mansion while Bakura followed mumbling. "I knew I was going to have to baby-sit the spoiled brat." He said out loud but nevertheless followed Mokuba.

**With Ryou... **

Ryou stopped by the park after looking for various jobs. "My feet are killing me. Who would have thought that looking for a job was going to be so hard?" He watched the children play for a while and then got up to go look some more.

'What other jobs could I go look for?' he thought.

While he was making mental list of what jobs to look for he bumped into someone and made him and that other person fall to the floor. Ryou was the first one to get up "Oww... Oh Ra! I am so sorry are you hurt? Are you alr..." Ryou trailed of as he saw who the person was.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you very much- Ryou! Oh! Ryou is it really you!"

Reviews appreciated.


	5. Family

Angela: I am soooo Sorry!!!  
  
Bakura: Ra!! Why do you hate me so?! The baka is back!  
  
Ryou: Were have you been?  
  
Angela: Ummm... well ya see I ...  
  
Bakura: Have been lazy.  
  
Ryou: -sarcastic- What a surprise...  
  
Bakura & Angela: O.o Were you just sarcastic?!  
  
Ryou: -.-;  
  
Angela: Anyway ... I am so sorry I haven't updated! As you can see I have been very lazy but besides that I haven't had any ideas as to what to do! Sure I already have the character that I will put in but then you guys will probably want me to change the pairings. But it will still be Ryou/Bakura. Ya see I have problems with my computer (don't we all?) and I didn't want the chapter messed up so I waited. But I'm back! You people didn't think I would leave this unfinished did you!?  
  
Bakura: As a matter of fact I fucking did!! I was hoping for it too! Damn you...  
  
Ryou: Language Bakura...  
  
Angela: Ok! Review replies!!!  
  
Ryou: And I didn't have to remind you either!  
  
Angela: Urusei Ryou... -.-;;  
  
**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru=** Bakura: I didn't expect that to happen to me neither! –glares at Angela- / Ryou: It's called payback for all the times you hit me. / Angela: Yup! Actually it was Ryou the one who planed out all those moves! / Bakura: O.O / Ryou: : ) / Angela: I want to thank you for reviewing all of my chapters so far! Thank you so much!  
  
**Dokuhon=** Angela: O.O Well... I must say... / Bakura:-points at reviewer- Now her I like! / Ryou: Me too! / Angela: Yeah, unfortunately someone didn't like that part but... THE REST OF US DID!! –evil laughter- / Bakura: And I thought I was the only evil person in this room. -.- / Ryou: Sooo... -blush- you think Bakura and I are hot? / Angela & Bakura: Hell yeah!! / Angela: Maybe I should dress Bakura like that don't you think? But anyway, You don't have to be on the edge on your seat now cause I updated!! Thank you very much for your review!!! : )  
  
**Falling Dreams=** Angela: Oh... sorry about not being able to log in but you know how problematic this site is at times. –turns to Ryou and Bakura- / Ryou & Bakura: -gulp- / Angela: -evil smirk- / Bakura: Ryou –gulp- I think we have to run now. / Ryou: Agree. / Angela: THE REVIEWER WANTS A HUG!! AND HUG IS WHAT SHE GETS! –grabs Ryou and Bakura- Now HUG! Or you don't get to have 'fun' in this story. : ) / Ryou & Bakura: -gasp- -to reader- WE LOVE YOU!! –tackle reader and give her a bone crushing hug- / Angela: -gasp- Not that hard! GET HER OFF THE FLOOR!! / Ryou & Bakura: -help reader of the floor and give her one last hug- / Angela: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
**ShadowKat- Shidobukatsu=** Angela: -flinch- Maybe you should stop bashing your Yami. As you know they are not the easiest subjects to get along with. -.-; / Bakura: Why did you just call all yamis subjects? / Angela: Because you are not persons. / Ryou: She also liked the Anzu bashing part. –snickers- / Bakura: Her yami even agreed. It's weird for a yami to agree with the hikari ya know. / Angela: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
**Misswildfire=** Angela: -blink blink- Hey! –pokes back- I am updating! =) –poke- / Bakura: -sweatdrop- Imbecile... stop poking the reader. / Ryou: Yeah. She IS flesh and bone also you know. / Angela: Ok... sorry. Anyway... Thank you so much for reviewing!! –poke- / Ryou & Bakura: STOP POKING THE READER!  
  
**Celeste Rose=** Ryou: -blush- / Bakura: -pouts- / Angela: -maniac grin- Yeah... HE DID! –hysterical laughter- / Bakura: It's not funny!! / Ryou & Angela: Yes it was! / Bakura: Hn. / Angela: Well... thank you for reviewing and guessing about what Ryou would do. / Ryou: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! =)  
  
**Simyta=** Angela: I take it you liked the hug you got ne? / Bakura: -holding Ryou- Angela you do that again and you will die! / Ryou: Now Bakura. It was fun hugging the reader! YOU should do it. / Bakura: -looks at Ryou- No. / Angela: Afraid of hugging a reader Bakura? –makes chicken sounds- / Bakura: I am not afraid! –lets go of Ryou- / Angela: -smirk- / Bakura: I'll prove it to you! –hugs reader for 5 seconds- There! / Angela: -snickers- I always trick him. Anyway.... Thank you for your review!!!!  
  
**DarknessSoul**= Angela: Thank you for being so supportive! / Ryou: And the chapter is posted NOW! =) / Bakura: Nightmare for us all. -.- / Angela: Shut it Bakura. Thank you for reviewing my fic!!  
  
**Belle obscurity=** Ryou: -blush- / Bakura: Well... I will have to agree there. My hikari IS HOT! / Angela: I know... people hate me because of those cliffhangers. But then you get interested in the fic and I HAVE to update. / Bakura: Cliffhangers or not you still don't update!! / Ryou: She wants me to run away? / Angela: Hmm... that could be a good idea... / Bakura: DON'T YOU DARE!! / Angela: O.O Relax Bakura! Even if I wanted to I couldn't do it cause you are at the Kaiba Mansion remember!/ Bakura: Oh yeah. / Angela: Anyway... thank you for the suggestion. I still don't know about how I will end it though. But thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
**MistressOfYugioh**= Bakura: O.O She sounds like me. / Ryou: And I got glomped again. –blush- / Angela: It is hard not to glomp you Ryou! You are just so Kawaii!! / Ryou: And she called me ... -blushes some more- / Angela & Bakura: seXii!! –drool- / Ryou: -nervous smile- / Angela: I got the chapter going! Hooray! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Angela: Well... I didn't update till I had ten reviews. I was being lazy and didn't have any ideas but the last reviewer reminded me that I had to update. ;; Gomen-nasai!!  
  
Bakura: Alright , Alright! Get on with it!  
  
Ryou: Yeah, people want to know who this mystery person is. Who is it anyway?  
  
Angela: Well it is.... Read the chapter and find out!  
  
Readers: ARGH!!!! –tackle authoress and start beating the stupidity out of her-  
  
Bakura: -laughing his ass off- -gets tackled by fan girls- AHH !! HELP ME!!  
  
Ryou: -.-;; I guess I do the disclaimer... again.  
  
**Disclaimer: Angela does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters.**  
  
"Ryou!! It's really you!!" --- embraced Ryou in a tight hug. (A/N: Yes! It's you! The reader!! –cheers-)  
  
"--- were have you been all this time!?" Ryou asked his cousin. --- was one of his most favored cousins. They could be said to be brother and sister since they were so close back in England.  
  
"Oh you know. The company. I am usually very busy helping my brother out. But were have YOU been?!" --- asked Ryou. They hadn't seen each other since they were both ten years old. Seven years passed and they hadn't seen each other which was quite a while for them. (A/N: I forgot to tell you that Ryou is 18 in this fic Gomen!)  
  
"Oh were have I been? Trying to survive to say the least." --- looked at Ryou in concern. "Ryou. What's wrong? I know you and you never get upset over little things. Perhaps I can help you with something. It has been quite a while and I want us to have that wonderful relationship that we had as brother and sister that we had back then."  
  
Ryou looked at his dear cousin and tears began to form in his warm chocolate eyes. --- frowned and put an arm around Ryou. "Ryou?" She looked at Ryou and saw sadness in his eyes. That was strange to her since she hadn't seen him cry since his sister's death. He was always cheerful in one way or another.  
  
"--- could we please go to another place to talk more privately? I promise to tell you everything but not here. Please." --- nodded and stood up. "Let's go to my mansion. I'm sure we will have more privacy there." Ryou nodded and followed .  
  
They both exited the park and got in car. They were close to her mansion so it only took ten good minutes to get there. Ryou was in his own world when the car came to a stop in front of a beautiful white mansion. Ryou stared in awe at the scene before him.  
  
"Miss--- I see you're home." Said man that looked in his forties. He took the keys from ---'s hand while the young woman got out of the car. "Yes Paul. Please put my car in its rightful place." The man nodded.  
  
"Ryou. Common let's go inside." Ryou stopped staring at the mansion and looked at his cousin and then slowly nodded. They both entered the luxurious mansion and walked into the living room which was decorated with a crystal chandelier. They sat down on the white sofa and --- looked at Ryou expectantly.  
  
"Ryou, I know we haven't seen each other in many years... you don't have to tell me. I don't want to force you tell me anything that you will regret confessing to me." Ryou raised his head and looked at --- . "It's not that I don't trust you. You are probably the person I have ever trusted the most in my life. It's just that... well..." Ryou trailed of which made --- feel more curious to what was wrong with him.  
  
"That what Ryou?"  
  
"That you might not believe me. Even I sometimes don't believe it myself. And well that's one reason. And the other is that well... you might be embarrassed of me." Ryou looked down at the white carpet. He felt --- put a hand on his shoulder and then that same hand lifted his chin to look into ---'s eyes.  
  
"Ryou, I want you to understand this. I will NEVER be ashamed of you no matter what you do. You are like a brother to me and I want to help you. Now... tell me what's wrong. You can trust me Ryou." She said in a serious yet soft tone of voice.  
  
At hearing these words, Ryou broke down crying in his cousin's arms. "--- you have no idea what I have gone through! And was alone through all this!" he said between sobs.  
  
--- rubbed circles in his back and whispered comforting words while Ryou told her everything form were he got the Millennium Ring to the incident of were Bakura almost took away his innocence.  
  
After Ryou had calmed down a bit he looked up at his cousin's face to see fire in her eyes. "---? Are you ok?" Ryou asked carefully. Never had he seen his cousin so angry. --- took a deep breath in order to try and control herself. "Ryou I... How could he!? Ryou this is not right! He just came and took over your life and then when he got his own body he not only took your life also you self-confidence and almost your innocence!" She yelled.  
  
Ryou stared in fear. Of course she would never hurt him but that's what he thought when he first saw Bakura. You never know when a person might turn their back on you.  
  
--- saw Ryou looking at her in fear and immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry for scaring you Ryou." Ryou shook his head. "No. It's alright. It's just that I become afraid when someone is mad at me." He almost whispered the last part but --- heard it.  
  
"Ryou I am not mad at you. It just angers me that someone can be so... so heartless!!" Ryou flinched and --- leaned down and hugged him. Ryou sighed and said "--- , You have no idea how good it feels to have you by my side again. All this time I have felt so alone. Thank you for being here right now." Ryou gave her one of those adorable smiles and she gratefully returned it.  
  
After talking for a while Ryou was feeling much better. "Anyway, Ryou, what were you doing at the park?" Ryou sighed and leaned back on the comfortable sofa.  
  
"Well as you know I moved out of my house so I had to look for a job. Right now I am staying with some friends but I can't just live there for free." --- nodded and then asked "So did you find a job?" Ryou looked down and answered a quiet 'no'.  
  
"Well there's one problem solved." She said confidently. Ryou looked at her confused. "Ummm.... What do you mean one problem solved?" His cousin grinned and said. "Well.... I always need someone at the office to bring me papers and at some time coffee. So... I thought that no one could be better than you! Are you willing to work for me Ryou?" Ryou's eyes were filled with happiness and relief.  
  
"Yes of course! I don't know how I will be able to repay you for helping me." His eyes began to fill with tears again but this time they were tears of happiness.  
  
"Well... you can repay me by doing your best at work and by coming to visit me every once in a while. How 'bout it?" Ryou grinned and hugged --- .  
  
**At the Kaiba Mansion.....**  
  
"Come on Bakura! You can do better than that!" Bakura glared at the raven haired boy. "Of course I can do better you brat! You are just distracting me! Argh! Stop shooting me damn it!!" He yelled and threw down the game controller.  
  
Ever since they had gotten into the mansion they had either been playing or Bakura had to be chasing Mokuba around because the kid had played a random prank on him.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and continued to glare at Mokuba. He was slightly cold because of the water balloon he had 'mysteriously' had an encounter with. 'This is ridiculous! How can a twelve year old prank ME!? The King of Thieves for Ra's sake!'  
  
He could have left the Kaiba Mansion any minute but he decided against it. He needed that job and no one else would dare give him a job since practically everybody in Domino knew about him and Marik. And even if he did leave Kaiba would hunt him down for leaving Mokuba by himself. 'Not that I'm afraid of the Priest or anything.', he thought.  
  
"Are you cold Bakura? You're shivering." Mokuba asked. 'No shit Sherlock.' Bakura wanted to say this out loud but he knew that if Mokuba happened to pick up a few thinks about him, Kaiba would decapitate him right on the spot.  
  
"What do you think shorty? You throw a water balloon at me and then turn on the fuc- friggin air conditioner and I'm standing here with my clothes all wet. Do you think I'm cold genius?" Bakura mocked.  
  
Mokuba stuck his tongue out at Bakura but quickly put it back in his mouth after receiving a threat from Bakura. "If you don't put that tongue were it belongs I will personally chop it to pieces. And you know I am perfectly capable of doing that."  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Whatever. Now let's get you some other clothes or you'll get a pneumonia." Bakura rolled his eyes but followed Mokuba nevertheless. He had never worried about getting sick when he was sharing Ryou's body. 'Ryou... I wonder what you're doing.'  
  
**At Malik's ....**  
  
Ryou and --- arrived in front of Malik's house. --- turned her ---color of eyes-- towards Ryou. "Now Ryou, are you sure you don't want to stay at the mansion?" Ryou nodded and started to get out of the car.  
  
"So tomorrow at your office at nine right?", he asked. --- simply nodded and then said a quick goodbye and drove off. Ryou smiled and walked to the Ishtar's doorstep.  
  
He knocked on the door. Sure he was living there now but he still didn't feel right about walking in a friend's house without knocking. 'Well.... At least I have a job now.' .he thought. 'I wonder how 'Kura is coming around.' He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened.  
  
Ryou sweatdropped at the sight in front of him. "I guess the honey is all gone now huh?" Malik gave him a big grin and stepped aside for Ryou to come in. "Sorry Ryou. Marik got a little bit uuuhhh.... Imaginative." He said as he tried to wipe some honey off his chest.  
  
Ryou stepped in the living room to see and exhausted Marik taking deep breaths. He blushed and turned for the kitchen mumbling something about making supper.  
  
Malik got in the living room and looked at Marik who was also covered in honey and was oblivious to Ryou's presence since his eyes were closed and he was too busy trying to catch his breath. Malik suddenly realized why Ryou was so embarrassed at.  
  
"Marik put some clothes on!" Marik opened his eyes and looked confusedly at his hikary. "But a while ago you were practically begging me to take them off." He smirked and said, "Or do you want me to take them off so you can remove them again?"  
  
Malik grinned and said, "As much as I would love to I will have to decline the very tempting offer. Ryou is home." Marik blinked a few times and then mumbled a quick 'Oh! That's right!' and got up and tried to put his leather pants on but found it very difficult with the honey that was on his body at that particular point.  
  
Malik sighed and turned to the kitchen. He poked his head in the kitchen door. "Ryou... we ...er... need to take a bath so we will be upstairs ,k?" Ryou tuned to Malik and gave hima smile and said, "Ok. I'll make supper meanwhile."  
  
"Thanks Ryou!" Malik gave him one of his own smiles and went back to the living room. "Ohhh Marik! Time to take a bath darli...!" He was cut off when he felt two strong arms lift him up bridal style. "Let's finish what we started.", he whispered in his hikari's ear.  
  
"What do you mean to finish what we started? Didn't we finish that a little before Ryou arrived?" Malik asked while Marik smirked. "Well.... Let's start again then shall we?" And with that he carried his hikari upstairs to 'bathe'.  
  
**In the kitchen....  
**  
Ryou was busy cooking steaks and making rice. He was humming while preparing the lemonade when he heard a scream from Malik come from upstairs. "MARIIIK!!!"  
  
Ryou shook his head and continued with what he was doing. 'Those two never stop.', he thought amusingly. Apart from the lemonade, he made some iced tea. He preferred ice tea. (N/A: No, duh! –gets hit by Ryou's notebook- ouch.)  
  
He took off his white shirt he was wearing over the black tight one since he didn't wan't it to get dirty, leaving him with the black tight shirt (A/N: -drool-) He pulled his hair back in a loose ponytail and continued with supper.  
  
He smiled when he heard the two Egyptians running down the stairs yelling out things like "Move Marik! I smell something cooking!" or "Something smells good!"  
  
They both managed to make it to the kitchen but not before stumbling over each other and landing over Ryou. Marik and Malik looked down at Ryou who was wincing. He still wasn't fully recovered from the beating he had received only two one night ago.  
  
Seeing Ryou wince, both blondes hurried and got up and helped Ryou up also. They both apologized. "It's alright. I'm pretty hungry too so let's eat." Ryou turned to the plates on the counter and when he turned around he saw both boys drooling at both him and the food.  
  
They all sat down and started eating. Ryou heard a few comments either from Malik or Marik on how good the food was. "So Ryou..." , Malik asked while trying to eat which only caused him to choke again.  
  
Ryou learned the drill and ducked just before a pea hit him. Marik laughed like always and helped his hikari who was currently glaring daggers at him for laughing.  
  
He regain his position at the table and said, "As I was saying... Did you get any luck with finding a job?" Malik asked. Ryou only grinned and that answered their the other hikari's question.  
  
"Were?" Marik asked. Ryou proceeded to tell them everything that happened that day while they both listened intently.  
  
"...and then she said that she was going to give me a job at her and her brother's company!" ,he said happily. Malik and Marik grinned at Ryou.  
  
"I am so glad you found your cousin Ryou." Malik said.  
  
"Yeah, and we're also glad that you found a job. But Ryou..." Marik trailed off and looked down at his hands.  
  
Ryou saw this and frowned. "What is it Marik?"  
  
"Well... now that you found your billionaire cousin...."  
  
"Yes?" Ryou wondered what was bothering Marik.  
  
"...you will leave us won't you?" Malik finished for his yami.  
  
Ryou looked at them and then smiled. "Well... if you guys don't mind me staying here then I will gladly accompany you. Anyway if you want me to leave I –"  
  
"No! No! It's not that we want you to leave! On the contrary! We were afraid you would leave us and go live with your cousin." Malik quickly clarified.  
  
"Of course not Malik. Money doesn't matter to me. But she did say that I would have to go visit her every once in a while. How about you come with me to her house...er...Mansion tomorrow? I'm sure she would love meeting you!" ,he said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure Ryou!" ,they both said in an equally cheerful voice.  
  
"Alright. But that will have to be after I get out of work. I believe I get out at five in the afternoon so we'll have enough time to be with her. Unless she is too busy that is."  
  
Malik looked at Ryou and said, "She sounds like in the same situation like Seto Kaiba."  
  
Ryou laughed and said, "Oh trust me! It's not that I have anything against Kaiba or anything but she is way different than him! She actually knows how to have fun and know when it's time to be serious."  
  
Malik and Marik grinned. "Alright. Then tomorrow we go to her mansion!"

Angela & Bakura: -are in a wheelchair with casts on their foot, arm, and neck and have one black eye- -point at each other- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!  
  
Ryou: Shut up both of you!! Now I have to take care of you!!  
  
Angela & Bakura: -shut up- Meep?!  
  
Ryou: Good. Now, Angela.... Say what you have to say to the reviewer and don't make any rude comments! Bakura... -turns to Bakura- Stay with your mouth shut!  
  
Angela: -sulks- Alright... I got beat up by readers and Bakura got hurt by fangirls fighting over him. –sigh- All I have to say is that I hope you guys like the fact that I put you in the story. I actually thought about not doing it because the fic would get deleted but I'm taking the chance. But if someone thinks of reporting me let me tell you this first... -ahem- THIS STORY IS ABOUT RYOU AND BAKURA!! The reader will just play a significant role later on. The reader is important for the plot! I didn't want to put an OC because people usually don't like them so I thought that this was a good idea.  
  
Ryou: Are you done?  
  
Angela: Yes... -sulks- -turns wheelchair the opposite way and leaves-  
  
Ryou: Now Bakura... do you have something to say?  
  
Bakura: Yup! WATCH OUT FOR MARIK AND MALIK NEXT CHAPTER!! CAUSE THEY WILL BE IN YOU BEATIFUL MANSION!! –evil laughter-  
  
Ryou: Is that it? –taps foot-  
  
Bakura: yep!  
  
Angela: -from somewhere in her room- -sulking- At least tell them to review...  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah! REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK!!! TRY NOT TO FLAME HER PLEASE!! But you are welcome to say what you think she can improve on!  
  
**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Please?**


	6. First day at the job & pranks

Angela: Ummm... Hi? –gets hit by random objects- I'M SORRY OK!?  
  
Bakura: You idiot... you deserve that and much more.  
  
Ryou: -.-;; here we go...  
  
Angela: Shut it Bakura! –to reader- Umm... well. It's weird... It seems that I don't update till I have ten reviews. –gets glares from readers- WHAAAT?! I feel like I am FORCED to update when I have ten reviews! It's really weird because right now I have no idea what I will type... but I will get some ideas as I type! ...hopefully.  
  
Bakura: Let's hope not.  
  
Ryou: .......If you don't stop that you will get hurt Bakura. --;;  
  
Bakura: Hn.  
  
Angela: REVIEWS!!  
  
**Dokuhon=** Bakura: It's official! She likes US more than her boyf- / Ryou: -covers Bakura's mouth- Shut it Bakura! We'll get her in trouble with her boyfriend! / Angela: Umm... yeah. Anyway... don't worry! I might take long to update but I will! And... you can get off the edge of your seat now. Isn't it uncomfortable? / Ryou: Yeah... isn't it? / Bakura: She can handle it. ...what is the 'something' you are doing? I hope it's cake! / Angela: CAKE?! WHERE!? –looks around- / Ryou: -.-;; Umm... Thank you for reviewing!!! =)  
  
**Orangeaura868=** Angela: -blink blink- Oh hey! Were have you been? / Bakura: She has a thing called life you idiot. Something you don't have! / Ryou: -warning tone- Bakura... / Angela: Whatever... -turns to reviewer- Yay! Someone liked it! Ummm... humor? / Bakura: She meant your stupidity by that. --;; / Ryou: And... the speed of the updates? / Angela: -blink blink- I thought I was taking long. –shrugs- Thank you for not forgetting that I live!! Thanks for the review too!!  
  
**Remix Twista=** Angela: Uhh... thanks. I honestly still think it's a mistake putting the reader in here but... I'm glad you liked it! / Bakura: She likes the psycho maniacs! –points- / Ryou: Yeah. But she still likes us doesn't she? / Angela: I hope so. But My second favorite pairing is Malik/Marik! I love them too so you will have a lot of those two in this story! OH! And I reviewed your story too. =) I hope you don't mind. / Ryou: Thank you for reviewing this fic!! Gracias!! / Angela: I have 5 stars!! / Bakura: Shut up.  
  
**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru=** Angela: -gasp- How do you manage to review EVERY chapter?! –pokes- Are you real? / Bakura: -pulls out some hair- Stop poking the readers damnit!! We had this conversation before!! / Ryou: Yeah. I'm sure she doesn't like to be poked. After all... she HAS reviewed EVERY chapter so far. / Angela: That's exactly why she's one of my favorite reviewers! =) / Bakura: And you thank her by making Malik and Marik go to her mansion so half of it can get destroyed like Hikaru said. –blink blink- Hey Hikaru ol' pal! Let's cause some destruction in the city! / Angela: Ryou... please try to control him. –to reader- You're welcome!! I like reviewing good fics like yours! Than YOU for reviewing mine! Ja-ne DMG- chan!!  
  
**Yushimi Pegasus=** Angela: -snickers- Bakura... cute. / Bakura: T-the reader was talking about Ryou not me! / Ryou: The reader meant both of us Bakura. / Angela: -points at Bakura- Ha! Told you! / Bakura: Urusei baka. / Angela: -ignores Bakura- Thanks for your review!!! =D  
  
**Court12=** Angela, Ryou& Bakura: What's a purple crackmonkey? –blink blink- / Bakura: My guess is that it is a monkey on crack. / Ryou: Is it a monkey that fell in a bucket of purple paint and cracked its head? / Angela: ...Bakura took my guess. But hopefully no one will flame me... hope fully. / Ryou: Well... it's good to know that she wont be the one flaming you. She liked the idea of putting the reader in the story! / Angela: Yeah,I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing again! =D  
  
**Simyta=** Umm... -faints from nervousness- / Bakura: WTF!? / Ryou: Umm... -to reader- she's not very good at writing so... / Angela: -wakes up- So I will only make you not like insert you fics even more!! –cries- / Bakura: Got that right. This is going to be really bad! She –points at Angela- doesn't even know how to write well and she will mess everything up! / Ryou: Oh come on Bakura. She is trying as best as she can! / Bakura: Trying is not good enough! / Angela: Well... at least I will try. But I don't think it will be good Simi. Forgive me if it's not what you expect but it is the first time I do this. Thanks for the hug by the way! It made me feel good. Thanks for your support and review!!  
  
**yugischic08=** Angela: Well... about your question. I chose the reader because I didn't want to put an OC in there since not everybody likes them, and I thought that the readers would like to be in the story and help one of our favorite bishies out! / Ryou: That would be me! =) / Bakura: And it's better than the OC. I would have killed it if it was an OC! –evil laughter- / Angela: uhh... yeah. And because of the fact that Bakura can't kill you because Ryou would kill him first if he tried. But if you don't like it like that just put another character in the blanks. And I wanted to e-mail you but I kinda got caught in things so... But if I have time I will! I like e-mails too! =) THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!  
  
**MistressOfYugioh=** Ryou: -blush- / Bakura: -growls- / Angela: oh come on Bakura! You know you liked being glomped! / Bakura: -points- She ..wants to be Ryou's wife! / Angela & Ryou: So? Doesn't every body? / Bakura: O.o Ryou! Are you alright?! –looks at Angela- What the hell did you do to poison his brain?! / Angela: You have to agree Bakura. Ryou is too cute for his own good! / Ryou: And I don't mind getting glomped you know. / Bakura: Hn. / Angela: Umm... yeah. Thankies for reminding me to update. -.- I think I have to be reminded a lot. Thanks for your review!! =D  
  
**Ruth=** Angela: -waves- Hey Ruth! / Ryou: -waves also- Hi Ruth! =) ...-elbows Bakura- / Bakura: Ow! ...Hi. / Angela: Don't worry about not reviewing. You reviewed now so I'm happy with that! / Ryou: Yeah. Sometimes she misses some of the stories that are updated. / Bakura: I know. Then she is begging the authoress of the stories to forgive her. Pathetic. / Angela: Urusei Bakura. –to reader- You didn't expect that to happen to Bakura either huh? / Ryou: Nobody did. It was a nice surprise you and I had planed. / Bakura: I still can't believe you helped her carry out such thing against me Ryou. / Ryou: Sorry, 'Kura. / Angela: Thanks for reviewing!! =D  
  
Angela: An those are all the reviews! I try to make the responses short but things come to my mind and I don't just want to say "Thank you for your review!" and leave it like that.  
  
Bakura: I don't think they like the responses though. They are long and stupid.  
  
Angela: -sulks- I try...  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Stop making her feel bad!  
  
Bakura: Yeah whatever.  
  
Angela: -sigh- Someone do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Ryou: Alright... are you ok?  
  
Angela: Yeah... just a bit tired.  
  
Ryou: Ok.  
  
**Disclaimer: Angela does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. (Or you)**  
  
Angela: yeah... now this --- will be your name ok? On with the story...

========================================================

BEEP!  
  
BEEP!  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
Ryou bolted up from his bed. He turned at the clock on the desk that was next to his bed. He stretched out his hand and turned it of. It flashed 7 in the morning. Ryou yawned (A/N: KAWAII!!!) and got up. He looked for his clothes that he was going to wear and headed for the bathroom.  
  
He didn't have a bathroom so he had to use the one in the hallway. He walked still half asleep towards the bathroom. Since he didn't hear any sounds, he guessed that Malik and Marik were still asleep. The had after all, slept at 12 in the morning. How Ryou knew that you ask? He heard them at night 'communicating'.  
  
"At least the didn't sleep at four in the moning." Ryou mumbled to himself as he locked the bathroom door. 'Those two seem to never stop.' He thought to as he chuckled to himself.  
  
He turned the water on and put it in a warm enough temperature so that the bathroom would be steamy. He then removed his black silky pajamas and got into the hot shower. (A/N: Now peoples... picture that! –drool-)  
  
After taking his 15 minute bath, he got out and got dressed. He dressed all in white and looked like an angel just fallen from the heavens. (A/N: Angela: I just HAD to put that in! But isn't it true?)  
  
Then he headed for the kitchen and was surprised to find Malik and Marik up.  
  
"Malik are you sure he said nine in the morn- Oh! Hey Ryou!" Marik said. Malik also looked up and said "Good morning Ryou! Hey you look good dressed all in white." He said as he stood from his chair.  
  
Ryou smiled and said "Good morning Marik. Malik. Thanks." Ryou then put a confused look on his face and asked "What are you two doing up so early?" Both blondes grinned and said "We wanted to eat breakfast with you before you leave!"  
  
"Oh. Well... thanks. I sure won't mind eating by myself." Ryou said and then headed for the stove to start cooking when he heard Malik's voice which had a nervous tone in it.  
  
"Err... Ryou?" Ryou turned around to face Malik and Marik. They both looked sort of nervous. 'I wonder what could be bothering them.' Ryou wondered. "Yes Malik?"  
  
"Well... we don't want you to always do the cooking here... I mean yes we love your cooking! But we just... well." Malik trailed away so Marik had to finish for him. "Uhhh... could you show us how to cook? I mean if you don't want to..."  
  
"Oh no! Of course! I would be more than glad to teach you!" Ryou said all the while smiling. "When do you want to start?" Malik gave him a big grin and said "If you don't mind us... could we help you today with breakfast today? Maybe then you will show us when you make dinner!"  
  
Ryou agreed and started to show them how to mix the mixture for the pancakes and then how to make scrambled eggs and many other things. To tell the truth, Malik and Marik were fast learners.  
  
They soon finished cooking and sat down to eat. Fortunately for Ryou, Malik didn't choke this time. The things he choked on always seemed to be out to get Ryou.  
  
"So Ryou. You think your cousin won't mind us going to her mansion?" Malik asked. "Well... if it makes you feel better, I will ask her today when I see her. Is that ok?" Malik nodded and turned back to eat.  
  
Ryou looked at the time on the kitchen clock and got up to leave. He said bye to both his friends and left for his cousin's office.  
  
**With Bakura at the Kaiba Mansion....**  
  
Bakura sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked at the clock '8:25 in the fucking morning! I was never up this early... not when I was with Ryou.'  
  
"Hey Bakura! You want something to eat! Come on!! Then we can go outside!" Mokuba yelled from halfway down the stairs. Bakura sighed and followed him down the stairs. 'I hate this little brat. I don't want kids all the while I live!' then he remembered how Ryou kneed him in his private spot. "Not that I could be able to try and get kids for a little while." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that Bakura?" Mokuba asked looking up to the white haired spirit. "Nothing. Let's just go eat." Bakura said not looking at Mokuba. The twelve year old just shrugged and kept walking. 'I wonder what Ryou is doing right now. I swear if that baka Marik or his hikari do something to Ryou or try to hit on him... They will wish that a lightning bolt strike them right there and then!' he thought.  
  
To tell the truth he had felt jealous when Ryou got away from him and hugged Marik. He felt like he wanted to knock Marik out right at that moment. But he knew he couldn't blame Ryou for being afraid of him. He had every right to want to be as far from Bakura as possible.  
  
"Hey! Bakura..." Bakura snapped out of his thoughts to find Mokuba waving a hand in front of his face. "What!?" he didn't mean to be that loud. "Geeze... you don't have to yell. I only wanted to know what you would have for breakfast!" Mokuba made a face at Bakura and crossed his arm in front of his chest.  
  
Bakura just rolled his eyes and said "A steak would be good." He said and proceeded to sit down in front of Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba wanted scrambled eggs, pancakes, and orange juice, the normal breakfast. When the maid brought them their breakfast, Bakura started eating in silence while Mokuba eyes his breakfast and then sighed and started to eat. Bakura was deep in his thoughts while Mokuba plotted. The grin on his face grew larger by the second.  
  
"Look out Bakura!!" Mokuba yelled. Bakura quickly looked up only to see scrambled eggs coming his way and landing on his forehead. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THA-...!" He was cut of by the pancake that hit him in his mouth making him shut up.  
  
All the meanwhile Mokuba was holding his sides pointing at Bakura. He grabbed more of the scrambled eggs and threw it at Bakura but the tomb robber managed to dodge it. Well... not really because it landed on his hair. "Alright, MOKI... you are in deep shi- trouble!" Bakura managed to change what he was about to say before Mokuba heard him. He said Moki in a teasing manner.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, KURA?" Mokuba said in an equally teasing voice. "Don't call me that you little brat!" Bakura yelled while throwing a bone from his plate towards Mokuba.  
  
The bone hit Mokuba on his head making a hollow sound. This only made Bakura laugh. "I always knew there was nothing in that head of yours shrimp! Hahahaha!!" Mokuba glared at Mokuba which only made Bakura laugh harder.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba's evil grin was back as he took his glass of orange juice and walked over to Bakura who was holding on the table for support while laughing his heart off. But his laughing was cut short when he felt an icy cold liquid running from his scalp down to the inside of his shirt into his back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Mokuba you stupid brat!! I'll get you!!" he yelled while chasing Mokuba outside of the mansion. Mokuba remember that there was a sprinkler nearby and started running towards the middle of the yard. "Bingo." He said as he saw the sprinkler.  
  
He grabbed device that looked like a controller which had the words "on" and "off" and each word had a red button on top. Mokuba started laughing and yelled "Come on Bakura!! Come and get me!!" he yelled while opening his arms.  
  
This infuriated Bakura even further and he started running towards were Mokuba stood. He was about two foots away from the kid when Bakura yelled "You're going to pay!"  
  
Mokuba smirked and said "I think not.", and pushed the "on" button on the controller which turned on the sprinkler making Bakura get soaked. " AHHH!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!! Got you AGAIN!! HAHAHA!!" Mokuba taunted while Bakura stepped away from were the water would reach him. He looked like what Seto would call "a drenched mutt" with his hair matted down on his head and his clothes also dripping wet.  
  
"You... are SO lucky I can't kill you." Bakura said in the same tone he once used against Yami. He started walking towards Mokuba while the kid stopped laughing and started backing away. "But not killing you doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Mokuba's eyes widened at this and he started screaming bloody murder while running into the mansion with Bakura close behind.  
  
Mokuba ran to the front entrance and into the mansion. He quickly ran across the marble floor and up the stairs. He wasn't even halfway up when he saw a dripping wet Bakura enter the mansion. Bakura smirked and said "I got you now you little shrimp."  
  
Bakura started running but only to find himself landing hard on his back. " oh! Ra damnit!!" he cursed. Mokuba could have died laughing right there on his stairs.  
  
"Oh! Kami-sama! AHAHAHA!! What else could I hahahaha !! ask f-for?!! Hahaha!" Mokuba said or tried to while laughing. "A c-camara!!" he started laughing even more. Bakura got up and started rubbing his back with his hands.  
  
Good thing he had decided to bring extra clothes with him after the balloon incident.  
  
**With Ryou in ---'s office...  
**  
'Wow... I didn't know her office could be like this.' Ryou thought as he looked around. Just about everything was made of crystal except for the chairs and other things.  
  
He stood in front of the secretary's desk and she looked up at him with a smile. "May I help you with something sir?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I came here to see Miss. –last name-." he said politely. "Alright. Could you please wait a second sir?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Ryou answered as he saw the secretary reach for the phone and push a button.  
  
"Yes?" came his cousin's voice on the phone speaker. "Miss. –last name-? There is a young man called umm..." she turned to Ryou and he mouthed out his name to her.  
  
"Ryou... his name is Ryou. He says he wants to see you Miss." She said. "Oh! Let him in Abby!" --- said over the speaker. "Yes Miss. –last name-." she said and then got up and lead Ryou to a door and opened it.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou said to Abby while she just nodded and closed the door behind her. Ryou turned to ---'s desk but only saw the back of her chair. He heard rapid typing and instantly knew you were on the computer.  
  
"---?" he said. --- turned her chair and smiled. "Hello Ryou. How are you today?" she asked. "Fine." Ryou answered.  
  
From then on --- started telling Ryou what to do and after 20 minutes of explaining she was finally done. "...and that's what you do but only on Wednesdays." Ryou nodded.  
  
--- reached over to the phone and on came Abby's voice. "Yes Miss?" she answered. "Abby could you please come to my office?" --- asked. "I'll be right on my way." Came the answer.  
  
"Now Ryou, I am sure you will do great. If you have any questions you can ask Abby alright?" Ryou nodded again and then came a knock on the door. "Come in." --- said.  
  
"You needed my assistance Miss?" Abby asked as she walked in. "Yes Abby. Could you please show Ryou were he is to stay?" --- asked. "Of course Miss.- --." She said.  
  
"Ryou, this is my secretary Abby. You will be helping her and me along." She said and then turned to Abby. "Could you please explain things further to him? I have already told him the basics of his job but I need you to tell him about how things work around the –your last name- company." (A/N: I know! I know! I couldn't come up so let's just say your last name is the name of your company,ok? LN ( this will be "last name" ok?)  
  
"Of course Miss." She said and then turned to Ryou. "I hope that we can work good together." She kindly said while Ryou smiled and nodded. Then they both exited ---'s office and got to work.  
  
**With Bakura....**  
  
Kaiba got out of his limo and entered his mansion. He closed the door to the mansion and walked to the living room were he heard Mokuba playing a video game. When he walked in he saw Mokuba happily playing his game and then he saw a very pissed off Bakura sitting nearby with his arms crossed.  
  
"Big brother!!" Mokuba yelled while pushing the "pause" button on his game controller. He then ran and embraced Kaiba. "Hey kid." Was all he got from Kaiba. There was no way Kaiba was going to show any emotions in front of anyone especially Bakura.  
  
"You are lucky you found your brother alive Moneybags." Bakura growled while standing up from the couch. Kaiba glared and then asked "I doubt you would dare try anything against my brother. What did he do that cause you to say that?"  
  
Upon hearing his brother ask what had happened, Mokuba started laughing again and tears started falling down his eyes. Kaiba looked at Mokuba confused while Bakura glared at the kid. Oh, If looks could kill...  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked as he watched how his little brother hold his sides from laughing too much. After a few moments, Mokuba managed to calm down a bit and started to tell Kaiba about what he had done to Bakura.  
  
"...and then he just hahaha!! He just got up and then changed! It was hilarious!" Mokuba said while trying hard not to laugh. Kaiba barely controlled himself from laughing out loud so he just smirked. All the meanwhile Bakura just glared at both of them with his eye twitching every so often at Mokuba's words.  
  
"I have had enough." Bakura said and started to walk towards the exit. Before he left he stopped beside Kaiba and said "You better pay me a good deal of money for this." Then he continued on his way out and left.  
  
After hearing the door close and then waiting a few seconds, Kaiba turned to Mokuba and said "Remind me to raise your allowance for that." He said and then collapsed on the sofa while laughing. Mokuba saw this and said "Hold on a sec Seto. I have to show you something." Mokuba said and then ran somewhere leaving Kaiba chuckling on the sofa.  
  
He came back a while later and put a tape in the VCR and sat beside Seto. After watching what the security cameras taped, Kaiba had tears in his eyes and was holding his stomach from all the laughing. (A/N: LOL! Imagine that you guys! He is only with Mokuba so he doesn't have to keep his laughter to himself.)  
  
After calming down he said to Mokuba and said "I will double your allowance kid." He said while messing Mokuba's hair. "I wonder what Yami would say about this?" Mokuba thought aloud.  
  
Kaiba then had an evil grin as he said "Perfect blackmail." And then he laughed.  
  
**With Ryou....**  
  
"Alright! Were done for today Ryou!" Abby said in a cheerful voice. Ryou just smiled and nodded. "Ummm... Abby? Do you think --- has left?" he asked.  
  
"Well... she leaves a little later than all of us. She works really hard. But she is probably still here." She said and then put on a confused face. "Umm... Ryou? Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes of course. What is it?" Ryou said while staking up papers. "Well... I have noticed that you call Miss. –last name- by her first name. Did you already know her?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, she is my cousin." He answered. "Oh that's why she trusts you so much." She said as she grabbed her purse and then stood. "Well... see you tomorrow Ryou. It was a pleasure to meet you!" she said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Same with me Abby." Ryou said as he shook her hand. "Thanks for your help." He said. She nodded and left.  
  
Ryou then walked to ---'s office and knocked. "Come in." came the response. "Hello ---." Ryou said. --- turned from her computer to look at Ryou. "Oh hey Ryou. How was your first day at the job?" she asked.  
  
"It was great ---. I actually enjoyed it." Ryou said honestly. "I'm glad I could help you Ryou. But tell me, is there something you needed?" she asked.  
  
"Well... You did say I would have to visit you right? Well... are you going to be busy this afternoon?" he asked. --- smiled and said "No Ryou. I usually get out of here at six. I wont be busy so you could stop by today."  
  
"Oh... umm... ---?" he said and then looked down at the carpet which seemed to be interesting by the second. --- saw that Ryou was nervous so she got up from her seat and in front of Ryou. She put a hand on Ryou's shoulder and said "What is it Ryou? You can tell me. I won't get mad if that's what you're afraid of." She said in that same tone of voice she used when she was around Ryou, gentle and serious at the same time.  
  
Ryou sighed and said "Well.... You remember those friends I told you I'm staying with. Well... I told them that if they wanted they could come. I-is it all right with you?" after saying this he shut his eyes half expecting -- - to yell at him.  
  
"Why that's great Ryou! I was wondering who they are and I would love to meet them!" she exclaimed. Ryou smiled and hugged her. "Thank you ---!!" he said.  
  
"It's alright Ryou." She said. "Well... I just came to tell you that and to say bye." Ryou said starting to turn around towards the door. "Alright. Bye Ryou. See you in a while!!" --- called as she started to sit in her chair.  
  
"Bye ---!! Thanks again!" Ryou said as he closed the door. --- shook her head smiling and said to herself "That kid, always makes my heart melt." Then she turned to her work on the computer.  
  
**Half hour later at Malik's.....**  
  
Ryou took out the key that Malik had given him from his pocket and unlocked the front door to their house. He first stepped in and listened for any 'strange' sounds from the Egyptians but he only heard the TV. 'I guess it's safe to come in.' he thought.  
  
"Malik? Marik? I'm home!" He yelled. Then suddenly Malik popped his head out from the kitchen. "Hi Ryou! How did it go!?" he asked. 'I think they didn't do anything to the chocolate.' Ryou thought amused.  
  
"It was great Malik! Were is Marik?" he asked but he was soon answered. "I'm right here Ryou. How did it go!?" Marik said as he came in from the living room. "It was great Marik." He said and then turned to Malik.  
  
"I asked --- if you guys could come with me and she said yes." Ryou said. Both blondes smiled. "Ryou, I think I like your cousin already." Marik said. "Me too. She sounds really nice!" Malik said agreeing with his yami.  
  
"She is. Now let me just take a bath and then we can leave. She gets home at six so we still have time." Ryou said and then he excused himself to take his shower.  
  
"Come on Marik. We have to go change to." Malik said, pulling Marik up the stairs. "Can't we go just like we are now hikari?" Marik asked. Malik raised an eyebrow at him and said "You mean in a our T-shirt and boxers? Yeah. That will make a big impression." He said sarcastically.  
  
Marik looked down at himself and said "Oh you're right." And then went up the stairs to change.  
  
"I have never been to a mansion before. How do you think it looks like?" Marik asked his hikari. "Well... I once went to Kaiba's and it was all mostly blue. But this is a woman's mansion we are going to so it may be prettier." Malik answered. (A/N: Damn Right Malik! XD)  
  
Then they went to their room to change.

========================================================  
Angela: Well guys... sorry I can't type more but my mom wants me to go to sleep.  
  
Ryou: It IS one in the morning and you have to get up and seven tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: Baka. You didn't even get to the part when Malik and Marik destroyed the reader's mansion!  
  
Angela: I'm terribly sorry guys!! But I will put that next chapter! I just want to put this chapter up as soon as possible so you guys didn't have to wait! I managed to type 12 pages!! I hope that's alright with you guys!!  
  
Ryou: Well she has to bed so **PLEASE REVIEW!! SHE NEEDS TEN REVIEWS!**   
**PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER!!**

Angela: I will try to update tomorrow. TRY is the keyword ok. **PLEASE REVIEW!!** –runs off to bed-


	7. Night at the Mansion

Angela: -cries- I missed you guys!!! –hugs readers-

Bakura: Damn... she got the internet back.

Ryou: Come on Bakura. She really suffered without it.

Angela: Suffered? SUFFERED!? It was called death while being alive!!! Internet IS my life!! –turns to readers- They cut the friggin internet and that's why I couldn't write! T-T

Bakura: And I was doing the victory dance all the time! XD

Ryou: -glares at Bakura- And you stopped after Angela's 'you-won't –have –fun-with-Ryou' threat. That was funny. =D

Angela: You guys have absolutely no idea how much I wanted to slaughter the internet company!! ARGH! I was going to write this chapter that same day and post it but I had no Internet!! Damn! I just wanted to start having a bloody heart attack right then and there!

Ryou: Calm down Angela. You have the internet back.

Bakura: Yeah so shut the fuck up!

Angela: Sorry... I just needed to get that out. And .... REVIEWS!!! O-O I have a bunch by the way... My fingers will have cramps after this!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

**Celeste Rose= **Angela: -evil grin- Yeah... I can imagine little Moki giving Bakura hell. –lol- I was laughing the whole time I wrote! XD / Bakura: Shut up and give me some Ramen. / Ryou: Could you please share your Pocky with me Angela? / Angela: Sure Ryou! –hands Ryou some Pocky- / Bakura: Hey!! What about me?! / Angela: You demanded me to give you some Ramen and didn't ask nicely like Ryou here. / Bakura: Fine! Be that way! –turns to reader- Can you give me some Ramen? –chibi eyes- Please? / Angela: -ignores Bakura- About chapter six... I fixed it. I have no idea what happened to it but it's fixed. Thanks for the Ramen, Pocky, and the Review!! :)

**Samena=** Bakura: -glares at Angela- / Angela: I'm sorry!! It wasn't my fault I didn't update! / Ryou: We know Angela. It was the internet company's fault. / Bakura: You could have gotten on your Aunt's computer baka. / Angela: She doesn't have Microsoft Word! –turns to reviewer- =) Yay! You liked it!! I will try to keep it funny. –blink blink- Wasn't this supposed to be angst? –shrugs- I need to get back to the angsty stuff. Thanks for your review!!

**Aki Ross= **Angela & Ryou: Hello! =) / Bakura: -gets elbowed on the side by Ryou- Ow! ...Hi. / Angela: I am so happy you liked it! I like when people say they like my story. Makes me feel good. =) And yeah... someone didn't like when I bashed Anzu but the rest of us did so-... / Bakura: Hell yeah it was cool when I send her to the Shadow Realm! Mwahaha!! / Ryou: Stop interrupting Bakura. -.- / Angela: Yeah... I liked writing that part. Thank you for the review!! I like reviews! =)

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**: -BOOM! - / Bakura: -comes into the room running- YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!! MWAHAHA!! / Angela: BAKURA!! I thought I told you not to-... Were is Hikaru?! / Bakura: -hides behind Ryou- Probably doing the same thing I am. / Ryou: Cowering behind her hikari? / Bakura: I am not cowering! / Angela: Riiight... -turns to reviewer- Well about the destruction... sort of. / Bakura: See! Even she thought that it was bad that I got pranked by Mokuba! That kowappa. / Ryou: It was funny Bakura! –lol- / Angela: -poke- Yay! You are real! –lol- -poke poke- / Bakura: Stop poking the reader damnit! / Angela: Ehehe... sorry. Bakura, did Hikaru escape? / Bakura: I dunno, after we blew up the bank we went our separate ways. It was fun terrorizing the city Hikaru, ol budy ol pal! / Angela: Uhh... yeah. Thanks for the review once again!! =) Ja-ne Hikari-chan!! (Yeah... internet name.)

**Court12= **Angela: HEY! I learned something new! –lol- / Bakura: Holy fudge monkey... were is Marik? I want to tell him that. –evil grin- / Ryou: -warning tone- Bakura... / Angela: Please keep him busy Ryou. I don't want Malik and Marik in here. -.- / Ryou: -sigh- Bakura... there is fudge in the fridge. / Bakura & Angela: Really!? / Ryou: Angela... never mind. Yes, there is fudge in the fridge. / Angela: Alright!! I'm gonna make me a banana split! / Bakura: Make me one! / Angela: Make it yourself! –continues arguing with Bakura- / Ryou: -.-;; They're obsessed. –to reviewer- Thanks for reviewing!

**Remix Twista= **Angela: Yay! I still have five stars! –hugs stars- / Ryou: -to reader- Your story was good! / Bakura: -opens his mouth to say something- / Twista: -chibi eyes- / Bakura: -closes his mouth- -mumbles- ...damn my chibi eyes weakness. / Angela: About reviewing your fic... no worries! I love reviewing!! / Bakura: -gets glomped- / Ryou & Angela: Awww... so cute! / Bakura: I am not cute! I am evil for Ra's sake!! / Angela: Is that so Mr. Bunny Ears? / Bakura: Angela, shut your fecking mouth!! / Angela: -ignores Bakura- Don't worry... I sometimes can't help glomping him either. Thanks for your review!!

**Terri= **Angela: -blink blink- Hello! –waves- / Ryou: Hi! –waves also- -elbows Bakura- / Bakura: Ow! Who are you? I haven't seen you here. / Angela: Bakura! / Ryou: Stop being so harsh! / Bakura: It was a simple question Ryou! / Angela: Well... this reviewer is obviously new here. Thanks for reviewing!! And I will keep going! Thankies!! =)

**Akumu= **Angela: Hey! Another new reviewer!! –waves- hi!! / Ryou: -waves also- Hello! / Bakura: -steps away from Ryou before he gets elbowed- -to reviewer- Hey... / Ryou & Bakura: -get glomped- / Ryou: I got glomped again! Yay! –glomps reader back- / Bakura: -twitch twitch- Must... not hurt... reader. /Angela: -whispers to reader- He is just acting. He likes to get glomped. I bet you he is doing the happy dance in his head right now. / Bakura: -doing the happy dance in his head- / Angela: See... what did I tell ya!? / Ryou: And we won't hurt you. / Angela: Yeah... what made you think we would? Anyway... Thanks for the review!!

**Bakura lover =** Angela: I am so glad you liked it!! / Bakura: Cause no one else does. / Ryou: I do. / Angela: And the reviewer called you guys cute! =) / Bakura: I am not cute! / Angela: You're right. You're just sexy! Ryou is the cute and sexy one! / Ryou & Bakura: 0.o;; / Angela: -ahem- Thanks for the review!!!

**Yami-MeKayla= **Angela: Hey! You like it too! / Bakura: Were do people see this story as good?! / Ryou: It is. / Bakura: It's crap! / Angela: -ignores Bakura- About the plot... -shifty eyes- I gotta get out of my writer's block. -.- / Ryou: Thanks for Reviewing!!

**Dokuhon= **Angela: O.O -looks at Bakura and Ryou- / Bakura: 0.o Why are you looking at us like that? / Ryou: The reviewer wants to se MORE of us... / Angela: -nod nod- / Bakura: There is no way I am going to get naked here! / Ryou: O.O Angela! You're not serious are you!? / Angela: -snaps out of trance- Um... maybe later. / Bakura: When I said cake I MEANT cake. 0.o What on earth were you thinking of?! / Ryou: -hands new seat to Sam- Here! So you won't be uncomfortable! –smiles- / Angela: Ryou! You're such a cutie pie! / Bakura: -looks suspiciously at Sam- What did you want to see? / Angela: Something that every fan girl of you and Ryou want to see. / Ryou: -blink blink- What do you mean Angela? / Bakura: -covers Ryou's ears- We don't need to have this conversation in front of him. –turns to Sam- And I still want Cake. / Angela: CAKE!? WERE!? / Ryou: -.-; Thanks for reviewing again Sam!!

**Simyta= **Angela: Thanks for STILL reading my story. / Bakura: You mean this crap? / Ryou: Bakura! She's doing a good job on this! / Bakura: -snorts- Yeah right. / Angela: And not only did Mokuba and Bakura have fun , Simi, I was laughing my ass off as I wrote! XD / Bakura: I wanted to kill you so bad! / Ryou: ...Hey! Today we go to the mansion don't we? / Angela: Yep! I am so glad you are still liking this Simi! Thank you for reviewing!!

**MistressOfYugioh= **Angela: See Bakura. She said to lighten up dude! / Ryou: Yeah Bakura. It fun getting glomped! –glomps reader- See! And it's equally as fun glomping back! / Bakura: Hn. Alright, now I know were to stay when you get mad at me, Ryou. –to reader- Just leave the door to your house unlocked. / Angela: 0.o And I thought they didn't fight. –shrugs- Yeah... I can imagine Maki and Marik in boxers too. They look hot in any clothes! –drool- / Ryou: She will keep writing. Thanks for the Review!! =)

**FullMoonKoga321= **Angela: Hehehe... Yeah. Cliffies are evil... But only when they are done to me!! Mwahahaha!!! / Bakura: See... she said I was right. But I do agree that cliffies torture. : ) That's the only thing I like about them! / Ryou: Hey... you have an Evil you too? / Angela: Looks like it. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters!!

**TinyClownBean1= **Angela: -evil grin- Heeeyyy.... Thanks for the wonderful idea! –looks at Bakura- / Bakura: You wouldn't dare! / Ryou: Oh yeah she would. / Angela: Oh yeah I would. –to reviewer- Hell yeah that would be great! / Bakura: I'm fucked. / Ryou: How about you let Malik and Marik see it too? / Angela: Yeah! / Bakura: Double fucked! / Ryou: And Yami too! / Bakura: Triple fucked!!! Ryou stop giving her ideas!!! / Angela: -evil grin- I'll keep that idea in mind. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Viva rose= **Angela: Thanks for reviewing! / Bakura: This fic is not nice! / Ryou: I think it's nice. / Bakura: Well I don't! / Angela: Whatever... Thanks again!

**Yugischic08= **Angela: Oh they won't be doing much. –sly grin- / Bakura: Tall that to someone who will believe you. / Ryou: Don't let her mansion get destroyed, Angela. That wouldn't be nice. / Angela: I won't. About updating soon... well they cut the internet so... yeah. But here's the chappy! Thanks for the review!!

**Saffron-Starlight= **Angela: Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. / Bakura: She's wasting her time reviewing for you. –to reviewer- Don't review! It motivates her! –get tied to a chair by authoress- / Angela: Much better. / Ryou: Don't listen to him. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Angela: Alright...thank you for reviewing you guys!!! It really helps my mood get better. Phew! –wipes brow- 18 people to respond to. Thank guys! I guess you liked the last chapter more than I thought.

Bakura: You cut last chapter off. You didn't even fight with me!

Angela: Well I'm sorry but I had to go to bed! I do sleep unlike you and Ryou.

Ryou: -blush- Bakura... keeps me awake.

Bakura: -smirk- And I do a good job at it.

Angela: 0.o whatever.... Ummm... Bakura, Do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Why should I?

Angela: Because Ryou has done it in just about all the chapters. –holds up Barney plushy- Now Bakura...

Bakura: I really hate you.

**Disclaimer: The idiot doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **-gets hit by a screwdriver-

Angela: =) Here's your chappie!! This chapter is just for fun 'kay?! Well... Enjoy!! -drags unconscious Bakura away-

------------------------------

Ryou got out of the shower and put his clothes on which were simple cargo jeans and a tight red shirt. (A/N: Angela: -drool-) he then picked up his dirty clothes and went towards his new room. There he dried his hair.

'I wonder if --- is home by now.' He turned and looked at the alarm clock by his bed. 'It's 6:05 so she should probably be getting there.' He got up from his bed and went out of his room to see if Malik and Marik were ready.

"Malik? Marik? Are you guys ready?" he said loudly in his British accent. (A/N: Angela: I just LOVE the way he talks! Don't you?) He got no response so he guessed they were still up in their room. Of course, Ryou did not even consider going to look for them in THEIR room. (A/N: Angela: Hmm... I wonder why? –whistles innocently-)

He instead went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before they all left. He didn't want his stomach growling at his cousin's house now did he? He turned around when he heard Malik yelling from up the stairs. "Not now Marik! We gotta get ready! Ahh! Marik!"

Ryou had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. He had gotten used to hearing them like that to tell the truth. Now he didn't blush at night like before. Instead he found it amusing how both Egyptians seem addicted to each other.

A few minutes later he heard both blondes coming down the stairs. 'Looks like Marik decided to leave their actions for tonight.' Ryou thought, knowing that he would probably not get to sleep much that night.

Malik came down first. He was wearing a silky looking, white shirt. It had long sleeves and was tight around his body and the buttons at the top were undone showing of the top of his creamy tanned flesh and part of his well formed body. For pants he wore the usual, black leader pants and had a silver chain around the waist. (A/N: Angela: -drool-)

Then Marik came after. He was wearing the clothes similar to Malik's but except the shirt was black. He too had the top buttons undone. (A/N: Angela: -drools some more- -to reader- Damn! You are so lucky! You will have three drop-dead hotties in your mansion! All for you!! ..Alright I'm leaving now.)

"You look good guys." Ryou said smiling at them. (A/N: Angela: HELL YA!) Malik and Marik smirked. "You do too Ryou. You should have worn leather though." Maik said while looking at Ryou.

"Well... the leather pants are kind of tight and I wanted to be comfortable after working all day. But I will wear it on weekends or when we go out somewhere." Ryou said and then turned around and gave them each a sandwich he had made.

"Here. So we won't be hungry." Ryou said while handing them a sandwich. They both grabbed one and headed out the door.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) With 'Kura** –gets hit by a shoe- err... **Bakura...**

"Bed!" Bakura yelled while throwing himself on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Damn. I didn't know kids could be so dangerous! It took all I had to not beat the shit out of the kid." He closed his eyes and he started thinking.

'Ryou... I wonder if you miss me.' Bakura mentally slapped himself. 'Of course he doesn't miss you baka! You wouldn't miss yourself if you were him!' he sighed and closed his eyes.

He tried the mind link. 'Ryou...' he got no response. 'I miss you... please come back....I'm sorry.' He kept talking in the mind link although Ryou couldn't hear him. 'I'm sorry...' he opened his eyes to find everything blurry.

He felt something warm running down his cheek and tickling his soft ivory skin. He raised his hand and saw the salty liquid in his hand. When was the last time he cried? He had forgotten since it had been a long time ago.

'Ryou.... I'm sorry. I miss you... back.' he continued to cry. He didn't sob or make a sound. He just let the tears escape from his eyes and fall.

'I need to see him.' He thought. 'I need to see my hikari. I have to.' he decided that since the next day was Friday, his free day, he would go see Ryou. 'Tomorrow I will go to the lunatic's house and look for him. I he doesn't want to talk to me, then seeing him will just have to do. I need to see him.' And with that decided, he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

**----------------------------------- With Ryou and the drop-dead hot Egyptians....**

Malik, Marik, and Ryou looked around the streets for his cousin's house. Since they were riding the motorcycles, it was faster that riding a bus. Ryou pointed out to Marik ,since he was this time on his motorcycle, a certain gate and Marik started going to that direction with Malik close behind.

When they reached the gate a man in a uniform stopped him. Marik was about to take out the Millennium Rod and mind control him but Ryou shook his head. The uniformed man approached them.

"May I know who you are?" he asked politely. "I am ---'s cousin, Ryou. She is expecting us today." The man asked them to wait for a minute as he took some kind of radio out of his pocket.

They all saw him talking and then the man returned and opened the gates for them. "I'm sorry for the wait. I just had to make sure. You may enter now."

Ryou nodded and then both motorcycles entered the mansion. They stopped in front of the main entrance. Malik and Marik looked at the beautiful fountain that was not far away from the entrance. It got dark really fast so some of the lights were on making the fountain look beautiful.

"We should have brought a camera." Malik quietly said. Marik nodded and turned to Ryou who started to walk to the entrance. Malik and Marik followed him.

Ryou stopped and pushed the doorbell making a ring come from inside the house which was illuminated from the inside. Seconds later a butler opened the door and stepped aside letting them come in. "How are you doing today sir?" he asked Ryou.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you. Umm... is --- home?" Ryou asked, eager for --- to meet Malik and Marik. "Yes sir. I will tell her that you are here." He said and gave a bow and turned to go up the stairs.

A minute later he came back and told him that --- was coming. Marik turned to Ryou. "Ryou? Is your cousin hot?" he asked. Ryou sweatdroped and said, "Well... she is very beautiful. But why are you asking me that? I thought you were-..." he was cut off by Marik.

"Well yeah but-..."

"Hello Ryou! And who might these gentlemen be?" --- asked while coming down the stairs.

Marik stared and finished his sentence "But now I'm bi." He said. Malik and Ryou had to restrain from laughing out loud. --- was out of her business clothes and had on bellbottom jeans (A/N: Angela: Hip huggers whatever...) and had a black tank top that fit tightly around her slim body. Her tank top stopped just about and inch before her navel. She had on black eyeliner and lip-gloss. She also had her beautiful –color- hair down. (A/N: You are supposed to be simple. LOL! I made you look pretty! =D)

Now that she was in front of them, Malik also started staring but --- didn't notice because she was hugging and talking to Ryou.

(A/N: this /blah/ is Marik and this blah is Malik ok. Mind link.)

/ Malik? /

Huh? Oh hey. She ....is ...

Hot!

/ Yeah...

/ Hikari? /

Yeah?

/ You think she is interested in a threesome? / (A/N: Angela: LMAO!!)

Marik!!

/ Whaaaat? Just wondering! /

"So you are Malik and Marik?" ---'s voice broke their mental conversation causing both blondes to jump. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She said.

"Uhh... no. We were just umm..." Malik trailed of. Ryou joined the conversation. 'Don't worry Malik. I already told her about the Yami and Hikari thing." He turned to his cousin who had on a confused face.

"Uhh... what does that have to do with this Ryou?" she asked. "Well ---, they are like me and ...him. They are Yami and Hikari. Marik is the yami and Malik is the hikari. They were using the Mind link." Ryou explained. He didn't want to remind anyone of Bakura so he used the word 'him' to replace his name.

--- took in all of this information. "Oh... now I understand why Ryou feels comfortable living with you two. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, while raising a hand. Malik and Marik shook her hand.

/ Malik.... It's taking all of my control to not jump on her right here!!! /

S-shut up... I'm having the same fucking problem! (A/N: Angela: 0.o;;;)

"Your mansion looks great!" Malik suddenly said trying to keep his mind away from ---. "Why thank you. It did take a few weeks to get it all done. But I believe it paid off." She turned to look at them.

"Well... what would you guys like to do?" She said grinning. "I have been bored out of my mind lately! I have done nothing but work! Work! Work! It's getting fucking tiresome!" She said throwing her arms up.

/ Oh yeah... I like her! /

And here I was thinking she was as boring as Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass! /

Ryou laughed and said, "I am glad you haven't changed ---." She grinned and looked around as if watching out for someone. She skipped/jumped the last step of the stairs and landed in front of the three boys. She motioned for them to get closer and they did.

"Hey.... I need you guys to help me with something." She whispered. The three boys (A/N: -cough-hotties-cough) nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well... you see, my brother ordered the cook, Anna, not to let me get the whipped cream. I am a little uhh... addicted to it and get umm... 'high' with it. (A/N: Don't we all!? LOL!) So... I want you guys to help me 'steal' some from the fridge." She said.

Ryou did an anime fall while the other two grinned like maniacs.

/ Yup... she's WAY different than Moneybags! / Malik thought to Marik.

I wonder if she knows what other 'things' she can do with whipped cream. (A/N: I will not ask. Just remember the third chapter and you will understand... -.-;;)

"Sure!" They both said in unison as Ryou got up. "Wow... you ARE different that Seto Kaiba!" Malik exclaimed. --- made a face and said "Well... I am serious like him at times. But only at work. Maybe he is also like that." She said.

Malik and Marik burst out in laughter. "Oh no... trust us! We once mind controlled his brother into telling us if he was fun and he said, quote, 'He is fun only when I force him to eat chocolate syrup.' In other words... he's artificially fun and not natural." They all started laughing.

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for! Let's go!" --- said and started to lead the way to the kitchen. They all followed her. 'I swear she ate something and it is just making effect on her. It was probably –your favorite candy-. No one can take that candy away from her.' Ryou thought as he too followed.

"Umm... how 'bout you guys distract them while I-..." she was cut of by Marik as he pulled out the Millennium Rod and put it merely inches from her face. 'This... is how we will do it." He said confidently as he stepped inside the kitchen. There was a flash and the sound of a pot falling.

--- walked in and saw that the cook, Anna, had had a blank look in her eyes. "Marik? Will she be ok?" she asked, fearing for Anna's safety. "Hm? Oh her? Yeah she will be alright. Now what did we come in here for?" he asked while he smirked at ---.

Stop flirting Marik! You are going to make Ryou mad!

/ Sorry but I can't help it! Do you really think Ryou will mind?

/ Stop lusting after her. She probably knows we're together. Now let's help her get that whipped cream! I'm starting to get hungry! /

--- grinned and walked over to the fridge and found the cream. "Here it is guys!" she practically squealed in delight as she held the Whipped cream up like it was a trophy. (A/N: Angela: 0.o Damn you are a really addicted to sugar! ...do you mind sharing that? –gets hit by a candle- alright! Alright! I'm going!)

"Anna! Did you get the groceries?!" came the voice of the butler from the hall. "Shit! Run guys!" --- said as she went out the backdoor of the kitchen. They ran were the pool was.

"Hurry! Hurry! He's going to catch me!" --- said while running. She was too distracted looking back and holding the whipped cream that she didn't realized that there was a net on the floor , probably used to clean the pool, and she stepped on it loosing her balance and almost falling into the pool if Marik hadn't have cached her by her waist. Marik smirked at her.

However, they're too near the side of the pool so Marik also lost his balance. In a desperate attempt to save himself and --- from falling, he reached out for something to grab which was ....Malik.

"AHHH! Let go of me Mari-..!!"

"AAAHHHH!!" Splash! All three of them fell into the pool. Ryou gasped when he saw this and ran to the side of the pool. "---!! Malik!! Marik!!" he looked around and saw --- and Malik emerge gasping. Ryou sighed in relief but then yelled, "Were is Marik!!!??" (A/N: Angela: LMAO!!! XD I made you fall!! XP)

"Help!" Marik yelled from the middle of the pool. Malik and Ryou gasped. "He can't swim?!" Ryou asked/yelled.

What the fuck are you doing!? Malik said through the mind link.

"I'll get him!" --- said and started to quickly swim towards the 'drowning' yami. When she got there, she put an arm around Marik's chest and tried to swim back but found it difficult. Instead she stopped and asked "Are you alright?" Marik nodded.

"Could you hold on to me so I can swim us back to the side of the pool?" she asked. Marik mentally gave himself a Grammy award for his acting and nodded. He held on to her waist while she swam back to the others.

/ About your question hikari. ...I am getting saved. Marik said though the mind link.

Marik... you know very well that you can swim.

/ Oh I know I can hikari. And I know that I do it quite well. /

Marik flashed his hikari a sly smile and got out of the pool. --- and Malik soon followed. "Well... so much for my whipped cream." --- said as she looked at the container which was floating in the other side of the pool. Marik looked at --- and saw that her clothes clung to her like a second skin and mentally drooled.

/ Damn she has a hot body... /

Stop being such a hentai Marik!!

"Miss. ---!! Miss. ---!! Something is wrong with-... What happened to you Miss!?" They all turned around and saw the butler standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Oh... umm... We were taking a walk and I slipped and they fell in with me. Yeah.... Yeah! That's what happened!" --- said while trying not to get caught.

"Oh... I will get you some towels Miss. ---. Oh but... something is wrong with Anna!" he said with his face going back to worried. "Ooops." Marik said and then reached behind him for the Millennium Rod. The Rod gave a flash and seconds later a dazed Anna walked over to them.

"Anna! What was the matter? Are you alright?" the butler said to Anna. "I'm alright Robert, dear, I don't know what happened. I'm alright now. ...Goodness Gracious! What happened to you Miss. ---?!" She asked with concern.

"Ehehehe... We accidentally fell in the pool, Anna. But we're all right. Could you please get us some towels? It's pretty cold." --- said while crossing her arms in font of her chest.

"Of course Miss. ---." She said and hurried in to the mansion with Robert (the butler) behind her. After seeing that both of them were gone, they all gave a sigh of relief. "Damn that was close!" --- said while walking towards the mansion with the rest behind her.

"Here you go Miss." Anna said while she handed out a towel to --- while Robert gave one to Malik and Marik. They all thanked them and walked into the living room. "Umm... Malik? Marik? Would you guys like to have some dry clothes? I'm sure you're cold." --- said.

"Oh! Yes we would please. ...but were could you get us some clothes from ---?" Malik asked. --- beamed and said "Oh I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind you guys borrowing his clothes! Trunks (A/N: XD I couldn't help putting him as your brother! Yeah... it's the hottie from DBZ! I don't own him or DBZ!) is a very nice guy and he would understand! Now come on! I'm sure you're cold." She said as they walked up the stairs.

Yup... I definitely like her mansion better than Kaiba's!

/ Let me take a guess... it was mostly blue? /

Yep! I swear that guy is obsessed with blue!

"Well... here we are." --- said. They got in a room that had computers and other electronic parts scattered here and there. "Sorry about the mess. When my brother comes, he usually works in here." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I think that your brother doesn't spend much time with you does he?" Malik asked. --- bowed her head whispered a quiet 'no'. Malik felt bad about asking. "I'm sorry ---. I didn't want to make you sad." He said and walked over to her and gave her a hug. (A/N: Angela: Now ladies. Say that I am the best! I just made you get hugged by Malik! XD)

/ Now look who's the one making moves on her. /

Shut up Marik. I'm trying to console her!

/ Riiiight.... And I suck my thumb. /

Well you DO suck your thumb and something else. Malik send Marik mental imaged when they were having an intimate moment. (A/N: ........ –walks away-)

/ Malik! Don't make me scare --- and Ryou shitless by jumping on you!! /

Well you started it!

Malik let go of ---. "Don't worry Malik. I'm ok. Thanks." --- said and turned to her brother's closet. Malik and Marik looked around the room to find that if it was a little more organized, it would be a beautiful room.

"Wow... Trunks sure has grown." Ryou said as he picked up a recent picture of --- and Trunks. --- had on a white dress in the picture and had her hair down. She was on a swing and her hair was blowing in the wind. She was smiling and by her side was Trunks standing by her also all dressed in white. It looked as thought it was autumn since there were leaves everywhere and it was obviously windy.

"Yeah... We took that last autumn. We were in Madrid at that time. It is a beautiful place." (A/n: Nope...never been there.) --- said while handing Malik and Marik some clothes. "I hope they fit you. You kind of have the same height as him so I'm guessing they will fit."

"Yeah... they will be a little big on me but they will fit Marik perfectly. Thanks." Malik said. --- smiled and nodded. "Well ...there is a bathroom in this room and one in the hall. You can change there. Now if you guys will excuse me, I will go change also." She said and started walking out of the room.

/ Can we go change with her? / (A/N: 0.o;; Hentai!)

Marik!!

/ Alright! Alright! ...but YOU will change with me. /

I don't think --- will appreciate us 'playing' around in her bathroom. I'll take the one in the hall.

/ Fine! ...but tonight... YOU PAY! /

"Whatever..." Malik said aloud and headed for the bathroom in the hall. "What was that about?" Ryou asked looking at Marik. "Oh... umm. Debts." Marik said and winked. Ryou felt himself blush. "O-Oh... Well... I'll wait for you guys in the hall." He said and practically ran out of the room.(A/N: Yeah... I would run too.) Marik smirked and went inside the bathroom.

Ryou sighed and continued walking down the hall were he saw --- coming out of her room. "Well... that was fast. How do you always manage to change so quickly? Other people take ages to change." He asked while approaching her.

"Well... maybe it's because I don't stand there for five minutes wondering what I will wear." She said and looked down at herself. She was wearing loose black pants that kind of looked like pajamas but were silky. She wore spaghetti strapped top that was also black and stopped a little before her bellybutton showing part of her stomach. (You are slim remember? I like wearing my clothes like that. Especially black. =) I love black!)

"Well... now I know why Malik and Marik take so long to dress." Ryou said while grinning. "Well... I'm ready!" Malik said as he came out of the bathroom. He had on a white T-shirt and white pants.

They all heard laughter and turned to find a laughing Marik dressed all in black. "It looks like you will drown anytime in those clothes hikari!" Malik pouted which only made Marik laugh even more. Ryou stopped laughing and looked at the clock.

"Guys... I think we should be going now. It's late and we all have to rest." Ryou said. "Alright. Good thing we won't have to ride our motorcycles with our clothes wet." Malik said as they went down the stairs. (A/N: They would have gotten pneumonia.)

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, --- said, "I had a great time you guys. Thanks for coming. I hope you can visit me other times." She said as she smiled at all three boys.

"You are welcome ---. We also enjoyed spending some time with you." Ryou said as he walked over to --- and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Malik and Marik grinned.

/ You're thinking what I'm thinking? /

Hell ya!

Malik walked over to her and also gave her a tight hug and gave a kiss on the cheek. She was slightly surprised but returned the hug anyway. Malik stepped back and let Marik step up.

--- gave an 'oof' when Marik pulled her by her waist into a hug tighter than Malik's. He gave her a smooch on her check and she was relieved she could breathe again when he let her go. (A/N: -points- Not fair! I want a hug! –pouts-)

Hey that's not fair Marik!

/ I take advantage of the chances that come my way hikari. /

"Umm... we should get going. Thanks for letting us stay for a while ---!" Ryou said as he and the two blondes started walking towards the door. --- walked over to the door and watched as they passed by her.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!!" she said but she was surprised when Malik and Marik came back. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well... we just wanted to tell you that next time we come..." Malik started.

"We will bring whipped cream and other sweet stuff we can. All hidden of course." Marik finished while grinning. ---'s widened with surprise and said "Oh wow! Really!"

"Yup!" both Egyptians said. (A/N: They are as obsessed as you are!! XD)

"Alright!! Thanks guys!!" --- said while she gave them both a hug and a peck on the cheek. Both of the blushed and waved 'bye' before leaving. --- waved back and then went inside her mansion.

"What happened? Did you forget something?" Ryou asked already getting on Malik's motorcycle. "No... we just promised her some sweets next time we came." Malik said.

"Oh... alright. Should we get going?" Ryou asked. Malik and Marik both nodded and started their bikes and sped of into the night to the Ishtar residence.

**-yawn- 20 minutes later at the Ishtar residence... (I'm sleepy –yawn-)**

All three boys entered the quiet house. Ryou went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. "Whoa! Hold up Ryou! We wanna help tonight!" Malik said and Marik nodded.

"Alright. I could surely use some help." Ryou said while smiling. They started making some noodles and rice. Ryou started to cook the steak while Malik and Marik watched. They had already helped with the rice and cutting up some vegetables.

As Ryou was cooking the steak he remembered Bakura. 'Bakura... I wonder if you miss me. I sure do... but I couldn't let you do that to me. I wish you would change. But I guess that's not possible. I miss you so much...' Ryou stopped what he was doing and stared into space not realizing that his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

Malik and Marik saw this and instantly knew he was getting depressed again.

I think he's thinking about Bakura, Marik.

/ Yes... I think so too. Let's try to cheer him up. /

"Hey Ryou!" Ryou snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his eyes. Still not turning around he answered, "Yes Marik?" his voice cracked a little but Marik pretended that he didn't notice.

"Your cousin is way better than I expected!" Marik exclaimed. "Yeah! I'm surprised that a person that works so much can be happy!" Malik continued.

Ryou smiled at the thought of --- and turned. Malik and Marik gave a sigh of relief when they saw Ryou smiling. Now they knew a person to talk about when Ryou was sad.

"Well... maybe that's because she has her brother to help her. He is very protective of her too. They are both very easy going. I used to hang out with them a lot in England." Ryou said, remembering all the good times he had while being around them.

They all sat and ate peacefully without anyone choking. (A/N: -cough-Malik-cough-) 'So when do you think we could got to her mansion again?" Malik asked.

"Well... Abby, the secretary, told me that since tomorrow is Friday, we get in a little later. Around eleven I think. I will call --- tomorrow at 9 just to make sure. I'll ask her when we can go when I call her." Ryou said.

Malik nodded and finished his dinner. Ryou got up to wash the dishes but Malik and Marik insisted on him going to sleep and letting them do the dishes. They finally made Ryou agree and he excused himself to bed.

Instead of going to bed, Ryou decided to take a bath. He didn't like to sleep without taking a bath first. It's a habit he had ever since he lived with Bakura. (A/N: Just like me! I can't friggin sleep without taking a fucking bath first! –pouts-)

After taking his bath, he got into his pajamas and was surprised to hear silence upstairs. "I guess I will be able to sleep all night." He thought aloud. Then his eyes flew open as he heard stuff falling in the kitchen.

'I guess they will have 'fun' in the kitchen.' He thought while sweat dropping. But he managed to soon fall asleep.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((With 'Ku- ...Bakura** –gets hit by a shoe anyway-

"I have never been so glad to see a fucking bed in my life." Bakura said aloud as he got into the covers of his bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

'I hope I can see Ryou tomorrow. I wonder if he has a job now. Knowing my Ryou he probably has. I hope I can see him before he leaves.' He reached over to his bedside table and set the alarm clock to 9 A.M. After doing so, he put his head on his pillow and started to fall asleep.

'Ryou... forgive me. Please. Come back.' With these thoughts he drifted to sleep not noticing the lone tear that ran down his cheek.

Alone... just like him...

----------------------------------------

Angela: Alright! 12 and a half pages of the story! Not counting the author notes!

Ryou: Wow and all together it was 17 pages! –pats Angela on the back-

Bakura: You better let me talk to Ryou next chapter.

Angela: Maybe... -turns to reader- I hope you liked this 'cause I worked hard on it! You got hugged by all three!! Cheer for me people!! –silence- -.-;; Point taken.

Bakura: Just because you typed 8 and a half hours doesn't mean they will like it.

Ryou: Bakura!

Angela: -sulks- I try... I feel like I had to give you guys a good, long chapter to make up for the days I didn't update! I am so sorry! ........... 'But right now your face is in the ground!'

Bakura: 0.o;;; WTF!?

Angela: That dude from Saliva sounds like you Bakura. Whenever I hear that song I think about you. Survival of the sickest! (Don't own) Just imagine Bakura singing while you listen to that song and you will understand what I mean. I'm kind of a rockaholic. -.-v ;;

Bakura: ......... You have serious problems with randomness. -.-;;

Angela: I know... -smiles while sweatdropping-

Bakura: Anyway... I haven't yelled at you for the Mokuba incident so...

Ryou & Angela: Shut up Bakura!

Bakura:...............

Angela: I am so tired!!! It's two in the friggin morning!!

Bakura: No body forced you to write.

Angela: You're right. But I can't help it if I'm an insomniac!

Ryou: Oh I know how that feels like. It's not pretty.

Bakura: No it's not! You were always in a bad mood!! A mad hikari is not something you want to experience.

Angela: Yeah. I saw Ryou when he was in a bad mood. –shudders- Not pretty... Please review if you liked this chapter!!

Ryou: Nothing was broken in the mansion. –to reader- You are so lucky... my house was almost destroyed once. -.-;

Bakura: No one will review because you had Malik and Marik molest them! And because of the fact that nothing was broken! –pouts-

Angela: Whatever... I hope you liked it!! Oh and don't worry. I won't pair you up with Malik and Marik. I just like them to mess with you! =)

**Ryou and Angela: PLEASE REVIEW!!! WE NEED REVIEWS!! =D**

(Oh and you guys don't have to be too formal to me in the reviews. You can tell me "hey wench! Get up your lazy ass and update!" well... not really but you can call me by my name! ...alright I'll leave now... **REVIEW!!**)


	8. Doubts and confessions

Angela: It happened again!! The internet got cut off!! But I discovered that it wasn't the internet company that caused this... IT WAS A FUCKING CABLE THAT WAS UNPLUGGED!! I HAD INTERNET ALL THAT TIME AND IT DIDN'T WORK BECAUSE OF A STUPID CABLE!!!

Ryou: She practically had steam coming out of her ears... she's also not so happy with the fact that she has to go to high school now, or the hellhole as she calls it. -.-;;

Bakura: That's what the baka gets for making me cry! –looks at Angela- Yo! Oi! Are you listening to me!?!

Angela: -puts headphones on and listens to Chevelle's 'Vitamin R'- XP

Bakura: Two can play that game! –turns radio on and raises the volume- -Three Days Grace's 'Just like You' comes on- XP Beat that!

Angela: -takes headphones and throws them in random direction- I love that song!

Ryou: He was trying to annoy you Angela. -.-;;

Bakura & Angela: -ignore Ryou and continue to listen to music-

Ryou: You are both annoying me so put the volume down!! : O

Angela & Bakura: Meep! –turn radio down-

Ryou: -sigh- Much better... Now, Angel- AAHHHH!!

Angela: -turns radio full blast- XD -Metallica comes on-

Ryou: Enough! –throws radio out the window-

Bakura and Angela: -look out the window at broken radio- Damn it Ryou! That was the best radio in the house!!

Ryou: You should have turned it down when I told you to.

Angela & Bakura: T-T Meanie...

Ryou: Reply to the reviews Angela...

Angela: Oh yeah! Reviews! (Please leave a note if you're a guy... I don't want to get you confused by a girl. Gomen if I did!! =) )

**Hoshi-Yuki= **Angela: O.O look at the long review... COOL! / Bakura: ........... SHE CALLED ME CUTE!! / Ryou: Uhh... someone's going to get hurt. / Bakura: Sure is!! –jumps on Angela and a fighting dust cloud appears- / Ryou: O.O Bakura!! Don't kill her!! / Bakura: -dust cloud clears up and he appears unharmed- I wasn't... I just want to torture her first. After all, she was the one who made me cry. –glares at Angela- / Angela: -is tied to a chair- ...I guess I will have to thank you from here. -.-;; Anyway, Thanks for telling me what I can improve on and giving me ideas. It really helps. =) / Bakura: -mutters- You need all the help you can get. -.-;; / Ryou: I don't think she meant it like that 'Kura. / Angela: I didn't -.-; -to reviewer- I didn't cause too much destruction because that will come later on... -evil smirk- / Ryou: ...-hides behind reviewer- She can be more evil than Bakura at times.-hugs reviewer by the waist- HELP! / Bakura: -hides behind reviewer also- No she is not! –hugs reviewer by the waist- HELP ME!! / Angela: MWAHAHA!! –cough cough- ...Thanks for the long review!! =)

**FullMoonKoga321=** Angela: -gasp- Dude! I am soooo SORRY!! / Bakura: -hysterical laughter- Baka! I told you there were guys around here somewhere! / Ryou: O.O Look out Bakura!! / Angela: -hits Bakura with coffee table- / Bakura: Ittai!! –gets knocked out- / Angela: -blink blink- Hey! It really does work! –LOL- / Ryou: ...well he won't be bothering in this review anymore. -.- / Angela: -sniff sniff- Something is burning in the story kitchen Ryou. / Ryou: -gasp- Oh no! My brownies! –runs off into the kitchen- / Angela: -.-;; ... WHAT!? SAVE THE –sobs- BROWNIES RYOU!! –to reviewer- Thank you SO much for reviewing all the chapters! And sorry again! Thankies! –jumps over Bakura's body and runs into the kitchen to help Ryou save the brownies-

**Dokuhon= **Bakura, Ryou, & Angela: -gasp- CAKE!!! –tackle Sam to the floor- / Bakura: Let go of it!! I asked for it! –pulls cake in his direction- / Angela: I am the one writing so I deserve it! –pulls cake to her side- / Ryou: Well I...! –stops pulling cake and watches Angela and Bakura play tug o war with the cake- That's it! –pulls cake out of Angela and Bakura's grasp- / Angela & Bakura: -gasp- What are you doing!?! / Ryou: -pulls out knife from Bakura's pocket- I can only find one solution to this! –brings down knife- / Angela & Bakura: -close their eyes tightly and wait to be killed- / Ryou: -smile- There we go! –has sliced cake into three equally pieces- / Angela & Bakura: -open eyes and see what Ryou has done- =D Good job Ryou! –each take a piece- / Ryou: =) It was nothing. / Angela: -gets up- -looks at Ryou and Bakura eating cake- Kawaii! –gasp- GET YOURSELVES OFF SAM'S BODY!! / Ryou & Bakura: -blink blink- Huh? –look down- -gasp- -stand up rapidly- / Angela: Ehehehe.... Sorry Sam. Thanks for the cake! -takes a bite out of her piece of cake- -gulp- It's great! ...What do you mean he broke up with you?! / Bakura: -finishes cake- I'll kill him if you want, Sam. –takes out dagger- / Ryou & Angela: -gasp- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND CAKE!!! –hold Bakura back from committing homicide- AND GET OFF THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT! WE KNOW YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE! –drag a bloodthirsty Bakura away-

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru= **Angela: I didn't put too much destruction for a reason Hikari. –evil grin- / Bakura: -gulp- That's not good. / Ryou: Angela, tell me you're not foreshadowing. –gulp- / Angela: -evil grin gets bigger- I can't say that, Ryou, cause that would be lying. / Bakura: -takes a step away- B-but... she still said there wasn't destruction! –pouts- I wanted destruction! / Ryou: Be careful what you wish for 'Kura./ Angela: Yeah, _'Kura..._be careful what you wish for. : ) –snaps out of evil trance- =) Anyway... There was a problem with the site when I posted last chapter. I couldn't review other stories that day either. Weird... / Bakura: MWAHAHA!! Anytime Hikaru! I returned for the money from that bank we blew up yesterday! –throws a handful of money in the air- Now I'm stinkin' rich!! / Angela: -.-;; Glad Hikaru's ok. Thanks for reviewing for the uuhhh... seventh time!! Thankies! =)

**Remix Twista=** Angela: O.O ... / Bakura: What now? / Angela: O.O ... HAHAHAHA!! –continues with hysterical laughter- / Ryou: -blink blink- Did I just miss something? / Angela: Hahaha! –stops laughing- I thought you were flaming me!! Hahaha!! / Bakura:...... BAKA!! / Ryou: Why was that Angela? / Angela: Because that's how the flame that I got started!...I think. 'Ok! That's it!' Hahaha!! ...ah, I crack myself up. / Bakura: You ARE cracked. –to reviewer- STOP GLOMPING ME! –blush- / Angela: -takes her glasses and puts them on- Is that a blush I see? –chuckles- / Ryou: Angela... / Bakura: -turns redder- URUSEI!! / Angela: -throws glasses in random direction- I would bring Malik and Marik in here to reply but... then I would surely be killed or driven insane. -.-;; / Ryou: Yay! I got glomped! –glomps reviewer back- / Angela: Kawaii!! –turns to looks at Bakura- Aren't you going to glomp back Bakura? / Bakura: ....no. / Ryou: Oh come on Bakura! / Angela: Come on Bakura! Do it! / Bakura: I will do it the day you decide to bring Malik and Marik in here for them to drive you and me insane!! / Angela: ...Maybe I should ne? / Bakura: You wouldn't dare! / Angela: You're right... I wouldn't. But... -looks at stars that are filling her room- WEEE!! –jumps into stars and starts to swim in them- Thanks for the stars, review, and adding me to your favorites! T-T I can't believe it! I'm so happy! –sniff- THANK YOU!!

**Psycho Maniac= **Angela: -evil grin slowly starts to form- ...Good idea... MWAHAHAH!! –insert thunder in the background- / Bakura: -starts to panic- -blink blink- Hang on. –thinks- I won't have to suffer from the reader's hyper activeness because I don't know her. –releases sigh of relief- / Ryou: you don't know her... yet. –grin- / Angela: Damn right Ryou! Yet... / Bakura: Oh no. –faints- / Angela: the reviewer wants to mutilate me with a burnt ham!! –looks around for a place to hide- / Bakura: -suddenly hops up from the floor and tackles Angela to the floor- -to reviewer- I got her!! Pass me the ham!! / Angela: -struggles to push Bakura off her- get off Bakura!! AHH!! I don't like burned ham!! / Ryou: -.-;; How I put up with them is a mystery. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!

**Celeste Rose= **Angela: -blink blink- Cool! I didn't know I could make people dance! –LOL!- / Bakura: You are poisoning their brains! / Ryou:-laugh nervously- ehehe... What do you do to them that make them smile this much? / Angela: =) I dunno! But I like making people happy! Although I really don't know what I do to make them happy. / Bakura: You don't make people happy! You just make them somehow go in a state of hyperness is all! / Angela: Really? Oh... I didn't know I could do that. –to reviewer- Ehehe... people have been saying they love me because I got Malik and Marik to smooch them. –gasp- POKY!! / Ryou & Bakura: CANDY! –dive for candy- / Angela: -munching on Poky- YUM! Thankies for the review!! =) / Ryou: And thank you for the Candy!! / Bakura: -nods rapidly while stuffing his mouth with candy- Nank woo!! / Angela: -swallows Poky- He meant THANK YOU!! =)

**Chibi B-channie= **Angela: O.O –falls to the ground with a loud 'thump'/ Bakura: WTF?!! / Ryou: -gasp- Angela! / Angela: -hops up- -points with finger- It's Chibi B-channie!!! / Bakura: -blink blink- Huh? ...SHE'S THE ONE WHO WROTE THOSE LEMONS!!! When will you make another one!?! / Ryou: She's the one who wrote all of Angela's favorite Malik/Marik/Bakura/Ryou pairing stories!! / Angela: She's the one who ...uhhh... is my one of my top favorite author's? Yeah! Is one of my favorite authors!! / Bakura: -sweatdrop- Baka... is that all you can say? / Angela: It's the only thing that comes to my mind now. –smiles nervously- / Bakura & Ryou: -anime fall- / Angela: ehehe... yeah. –to reviewer- Actually... I'm going to fix all the happy-sappy stuff... wasn't this supposed to be angst? –sweatdrops- Yeah... -looks at Bakura- I'll fix it alright... / Bakura: -gulp- I guess that means hell for me? / Ryou: Most likely... -shrugs- / Bakura: -sarcastic- Thanks for the comfort, Ryou. / Angela: Umm... so laptops can be a pain in the ass but... heck! All electronics make us get frustrated! :( Anyway... Thank you so much for reviewing my sorry excuse for a fic! I LOVE your stories. / Bakura: She has probably read that countless times in the pathetic reviews you left her. -.-;; / Angela: Yeah... sorry. –ahem- THANK YOU!! =D

**Reincarnatedmagick=** Angela: Yay! I am loved! =) / Bakura: No you're not. / Ryou: Yes she is. –points at review- Here is the proof. / Bakura: -looks at review- Meh... so the reviewer didn't mean it then. / Angela: Hehehe... a bunch of people have said they love me because I made the two psychos hug them. =) I would be happy too. / Ryou: She liked the story too. / Bakura: How many times do I have to tell you it's crap! / Angela: I will do my best to ignore Bakura so I don't bash him. –to reviewer- If getting hugged by Malik and Marik is what you like... then you will certainly like what I have in stored for the reader a few chappies later! / Bakura: -puts hand over Angela's mouth- Baka! Stop foreshadowing! / Ryou: I don't think she can help it. -.-;; / Angela: -removes Bakura's hand from her mouth- -to reviewer- Thank you!!

**Siiarrei= **Angela: Here! –hands aid kit- / Ryou: Let me get that for you. –grabs kit and starts to work on Siiraei's thumb- / Bakura: She can do it herself Ryou. / Angela: Stop being so jealous Bakura. -.-;; Anyway... how is it that all my favorite authors are reviewing my fic?! –gasp- I am so Happy!! / Ryou: -finishes putting bandage over reviewer's thumb- =) There we go! Feeling better now? / Bakura: She's feeling alright Tenshi. / Angela: Hehehe... thanks for calling me by my name! It kind of makes me feel like people are my friends. =) / Bakura: She is not your friend and you just sounded like Anzu. / Angela: O-O NOO!!! –runs to the bathroom and washes her mouth with every cleaning detergent she can find- / Bakura: -laughing his ass off- / Ryou: -.-;; What will I do with those two... -to reviewer- Thanks for reviewing!! And I hope your thumb gets better!! –kisses reviewer's thumb- That's should make it feel better! –smiles-

**Ruth= **Angela: -blink blink- Hiya Ruth! / Ryou: Hey Ruth! –looks at Bakura- / Bakura: -sigh- ...Hi. / Angela: Thanks for reviewing! ...and yep. I'm rocking!! –listens to Metallica- / Bakura: She didn't mean it like that you baka. -.-;; / Ryou: Ehehehe... Yeah. Thanks for reviewing again Ruth!! =)

**Pharohs-slave= **Angela: Ehehe... you should really sleep. / Ryou: Yeah, It's not good not to sleep when you have to work the next day. / Bakura: Yeah... especially when you wasted your time reading this crap! / Ryou: Bakura! / Angela: Typical Bakura. -.-;; -to reviewer- -waves hand dismissingly- Meh... I don't take that as a flame. I take it as advice. And about the --- getting annoying... well I don't have the other line because won't allow it. –whispers- And if I take the reader out of the stories, then the reviewers are sure to kill me! / Bakura: Let's hope for that to happen. / Ryou: And she said you owe her a new chappie, Angela. / Angela: Umm... well... Here it is! Thank you so much for reviewing and being so honest!! =)

**Kimi-chan= **Angela: -evil smirk- I liked bashing Anzu too. / Bakura: -and evil smirk also- And you have to thank ME for sending her slutty ass to the Shadow Realm. MWAHAHA!!! / Ryou: I think I'm the only good person in this room. -.-;; / Angela: I think no one can stand that bitch. Well... not us at least. I can't believe people actually pair her with Ryou or Bakura! –mutters- Anyway... umm... I don't like the way I write. I kind of repeat myself a lot. -.-;; But I am still so happy that people like this so much! / Ryou: Why do people say they feel happy, exited, or want to dance when you update? / Angela: -shrugs- Weird ne? / Bakura: I bet you put something in their drinks. / Angela: -gasp- I would never! / Bakura: Right right... Baka. / Angela: Whatever... -to reviewer- Thank you for reviewing!! =)

Angela: I have noticed that you guys know a bit about the other reviews. Like how Bakura hates being called cute. –in amused tone- Have you guys been reading the other reviewers responses besides yours? –grin- If you have, then you probably have seen that I kind of give hints at what will happen. People said they like me and I made them happy when I updated!! .... Can you guys just tell me HOW in the world can I make you happy by just updating?! I don't see any joy in me coming to poison your minds. Oh! And I DO give hints to some people so you might want to check the other replies. People say they are funny but I'm just being dumb when I'm writing them. I give hints... -looks at replies- Like I just did now... -.-;;; And thanks to the people who added me to their Favorites! –sniff sniff- I am so happy...

Bakura: Baka! You are making the replies to damn long!!

Ryou: Yeah, Angela. Maybe you should make them shorter.

Angela: You think? –to reviewers- You guys think I should make them shorter? Ummm... please tell me if you do. Anyways... I was bored enough to write a chapter!! I have no one to chat with!! –sulks-

Bakura: That's what you get! MWAHAHAHA!!

Ryou: -.-;; It gets boring doesn't it? –looks at Angela who nods her head-

Bakura: I'm bored... I wanna sing!

Ryou: 0.o;;;;;; Are you alright?

Angela: -grin- So you wanna sing Bakura? OK! 'Breakdown! Coming on to me!! Breakdown! Coming on to me! As I wonder just...!!' take it Bakura!

Bakura: '...how you want me to be! Breakdoww...!' –looks at Ryou who is about to explode from anger- hey uhhh...-gulp- Angela... I think we should stop and run.

Angela: Why? –looks over at Ryou- Oops. Uhhh... Bakura, hurry up and do the disclaimer so we can get out of here!! –starts to take a few steps back-

**Disclaimer: The idiot doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "Broken" by Amy Lee and Seither!!!! (Sp?) **–runs away- -to Angela- Move it you baka!!

Angela: Wait for me Bakura!! –runs after Bakura with Ryou close behind-

(These {blah} are the lyrics.)

-------------------------------------------

"Come on Bakura!" Ryou shouted. He smiled at Bakura who was sitting under a tree. Ryou ran towards him as Bakura got to his feet.

He heard Ryou's laughter and saw his eyes full of happiness. 'My beautiful hikari...' he thought as he started to run to Ryou. They were running towards each other in a plain of grass and flowers.

"Bakura! Hurry Bakura!!" Ryou yelled. Bakura took a closer look at Ryou and saw that the happy expression that was on his face was now replaced by one of fright, hurt, and agony.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled and started running as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Hurry Bakura!! Help me!" Ryou cried as he continued to run towards his yami. "Ryou!" Bakura yelled and continued to run. His chest and throat felt like they would explode any minute but he continued to run. 'I am close Ryou! So close! Hold on...'

Bakura and Ryou got to the middle of the field. Only a few yards and they would reach each other. "Help me!" Ryou cried. He was about to touch Bakura's hands. 'Just a bit more Ryou...'

"AHH!" Ryou cried as the sound of a gun echoed in the once quiet plain of flowers. "NO! Ryou!" Bakura cried as he tried to reach for Ryou who was falling. His once pure white clothes were now mostly stained with a sickening crimson color.

"Bakura..." Ryou whispered. Bakura held his arms in front of Ryou as to catch him, but Ryou's body passed through him as if he was a ghost... as if he was nothing.

"NO! Ryou! Please... don't leave me. Please... don't leave me here... alone..."

**(((((((( End of dream....**

"Please... don't leave me here... alone....please. NO! RYOU!" Bakura shot up from his bed drenched in cold sweat. 'It was just a dream. A dream... that is all...' he looked at the picture of Ryou that was on his bedside table and reached over to take it. 'What does this dream mean?'

He looked so happy there. It was Christmas at that time and Ryou had just received the Millennium Ring as a present from his father. He was proudly wearing the Ring around his neck oblivious about the spirit that resided inside the artifact.

Bakura stared at the picture and could hear the laughter of a certain white haired angel echo in his room. The alarm clock went off and the radio came on.

{I wanted you to know ...

I love the way you laugh...}

'I wish I could tell you that now Ryou. I miss your happy laugh full of joy. That beautiful sound, however, will never be directed towards me...'

{I want to hold you high and steal your pain, away...

I keep your photograph...

I know it serves me well...

I want to hold you high and steal your pain...}

'If I could only take all the pain away from you... but still. Even if I could, it would never take away those bad memories.' Bakura looked at Ryou's photograph. 'I deserve everything that is happening to me right now. I deserve all this pain and loneliness.'

{'Cause I'm broken...

When I'm open...

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.}

'I should have never had opened to him. I should have never loved him. It only caused him and me pain. Every time I love someone... I end up broken. Now I feel like I need Ryou to be strong. ...he is my strength. He has always been.'

{'Cause I'm broken...

When I'm lonesome...

And I don't feel right...

When you're gone away...

You've gone away....

You don't feel me here... anymore...}

'I don't want to be alone. I was alone for five millennia and I don't want to be alone anymore. Even though I may be surrounded by a whole crowd of mortals... I still feel like I am alone... because HE is not there. It doesn't feel right without him...'

{The worst is over now...

And we can breathe again...}

"No. The worst has just started... I am slowly suffocating because I don't have him." He said in a low voice. He kept his gaze on Ryou's face in the picture. He saw a tear run down Ryou's face. But he soon saw that it wasn't Ryou's tear at all... it was his. He had been crying a lot now that he thought of it.

{I want to hold you high and steal my pain, away...

There's so much left to learn...

And no one left to fight.

I want to hold you high and steal your pain.}

"I want this pain to go away. I want to learn to make you happy, Ryou. I have nothing else left. I have given up on getting all seven millennium items so I have no one to fight or any other interests. All I want now is you."

{'Cause I'm broken...

When I'm open...

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

'Cause I'm broken...

When I'm lonesome...

And I don't feel right...

When you're gone away.}

The song ended and Bakura put Ryou's picture back on the bedside table. He sighed and whipped away his tears. 'I need to get ready to go see Ryou.' He thought and then went to the bathroom that was in the hall to take a shower.

**================== With Ryou...**

Ryou was turning and whimpering in his sleep. "Bakura... hurry Bakura..." he mumbled. Suddenly he gasped and bolted up from his bed.

"Bakura..." he whispered. 'Why did I have this dream? What does it mean?' he asked himself. 'I wish I could see you Bakura. I miss you so much...' he thought and closed his eyes making a trail of tears run down his soft cheeks.

He snapped out of his trance and looked over at his alarm clock. It read 8:57. He reached over and deactivated the alarm. 'It wouldn't be right if I woke Malik and Marik up.' He thought and started to get out of the covers of his bed.

Then suddenly he stopped. '...Wait! Didn't last night...? Oh Ra...' he remembered that last night he heard 'sounds' in the kitchen. What if they were naked in the middle of the kitchen? 'I guess I will have to eat breakfast at work.'

He got out of his room and tiptoed towards the living room. 'I need to call --- to know what time I need to be at work.' He thought as he reached the small table that had the telephone on it.

He sat on the couch and dialed the number that --- had given him. The phone rang three times and nobody answered. 'I wonder if everyone is still asleep at her mansion...'

"Good morning. –last name- Mansion." Came the voice. Ryou recognized it to be the butler's voice, Robert. "Good morning, Robert. This is Ryou. Is --- awake by any chance?" He asked.

"Oh! Master Ryou. Yes she is awake. Could you please hold for a moment?" Robert questioned. "Sure..." he answered and waited for about a minute and a half.

"...Hello?" came --- voice. "Hello ---. Are you alright? You sound like you just ran a mile." Ryou said chuckling. "Oh... no. I'm ok. It's just that I was looking for a paper that I need at work today and I need to hurry because I want to be a bit early."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm probably being impertinent aren't I?" He asked. "No! No Ryou... I ... Oh look! There it is! Found it..." she said and then was followed by a sigh of relief. Ryou laughed. 'She can always make me laugh one way or another.'

"Well... I'm glad you found it. I was calling you because I didn't know what time to come in to work. It's Friday after all and I think Abby told me something about coming in later on Fridays."

"Oh yes. Every Friday you come in at 11:00 a.m." she said. "Alright. Thanks." Ryou heard --- struggling with something in the background. "You're welcom-...Oh crap!" he heard her struggle some more.

"Uhh... maybe I should leave you now. Thanks for the info ---!" He said. "You're welcome Ryou! Anytime! Sorry about not being able to talk here..." she apologized.

"Oh don't worry. See you at work ---! Bye!"

"Bye Ryou!-... Crap!"

Ryou shook his head laughing. He had thought that --- had changed over time into a cold person like Seto Kaiba but he was glad that she was her nice and funny old self.

He got up and decided to go take a bath. It had been three days since he got that last beating and he still had some bruises but they didn't hurt that much now. They were still, however, visible. (A/N: Angela: Yeah I know. In other stories, Ryou just somehow heals in one day and then he is perfectly fine. Well... I will make him suffer a bit more from his injuries here. : ) )

After he took his bath, he put some clothes on and after much hesitation; he decided to go to the kitchen. He slowly started to walk towards the kitchen. It was all silent so he decided to poke his head into the kitchen.

'Hmm... there is nobody here.' He thought and walked right into the kitchen. 'Everything seems to be in place.' He thought. He looked over the kitchen and saw that it was all clean as if though nothing had happened in there last night.

'I guess they were in their room the whole time and I just thought they were in the kitchen. Or maybe they cleaned afterwards.' He thought. He shrugged and was about to go make himself breakfast when he felt two arms on his shoulders.

Ryou dropped the pan he had in his hands and quickly turned around to find Malik and Marik there with a confused look on their faces. "Is something wrong Ryou?" Malik asked.

"No... nothings wrong. You just startled me is all." Ryou said as he took a deep breath and picked up the pan he had just dropped. "Oh. We just came to tell you that you don't have to cook breakfast because we ordered some pizza." Marik said as he took the frying pan away from Ryou's hands.

Ryou cocked his head to the side confused. "But I could have made some breakfast. And it will take some time before the pizza arrives." He said as he followed Marik and Malik to the living room.

He was surprised when he saw the pizza there. "You guys ordered the pizza while I was taking a bath?" he asked. "Nope! We ordered it around eight. We woke up pretty hungry." Malik said sheepishly while Marik just grinned. (A/N: Malik is sheepish and Marik grins... hmm... : ) I wonder why?...)

Ryou smiled and sat down to eat and watch TV with them.

**-------------------------------------------- With Bakura.... **

Bakura opened the door to the bathroom making a cloud of steam fill the hall. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. He shivered as the cool air that was in the hall washed over him. He was flushed from the heat of the bathroom. (A/N: Angela: ...-ahem- Look away Ryou.... –pushes Ryou out of the room-)

He hurried over to his room which was a bit warmer than the hall. Bakura grabbed some clothes from his closet not caring what they were. He put on a black tank top and some black leather pants. He then put on the silver arm bands that Marik once gave him. (A/N: Angela: -stares- / Bakura: WTF are you looking at? / Angela: You and your sexy body. / Bakura: 0.o;;; o...k? / Bakura Fan girls: -drool-)

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 'Ten o'clock. I hope he is still there.' He thought as he put on the Millennium Ring around his neck. He went down the stairs and pulled his leather jacket on. It was a little chilly outside.

After taking his jacket, he exited the house and went in the direction of the Ishtar's home.

**---------------------------- With Ryou.... **

Ryou finished his Pizza and looked at the living room clock which read 10:25. "Thanks for the pizza you guys, but I have to leave now. It takes a considerable time to get to –Your last name- Company and I need to be there on time." Ryou said as he got up and went to the kitchen to wash his plate.

"Alright Ryou." Malik said not taking his eyes off the TV. Ryou went to his room and got his leather jacket that the Egyptians had 'bought' him and also grabbed his keys. He went towards the living room to tell Malik and Marik 'bye' but he saw that they weren't there anymore.

"Ohh... Marik!!" came Malik's moans from upstairs. Ryou sweatdropped and shook his head. "Malik! Marik! I'm leaving now! See you guys later!" Ryou yelled as he walked over to the door. (A/N: he doesn't blush anymore... He got used to it! XD)

"Alright Ryou-Ahh!!" Malik yelled with a moan at the end. Ryou laughed a bit and then turned to put on his jacket which he was holding in his hands. He opened the door and saw that it was cloudy and windy outside. (A/N: Angela: I love days like those... don't ask.)

'I guess it will rain today.' He thought. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to drizzle. It reminded him of that last night he was in his own house. It had been raining all day but the storm came at night. 'This is how that day started... cloudy.' He thought. He felt a tear in the corner of his eye.

A drop of water landed in the corner of his eye mixing with his tear making the tear finally roll down his cheek. "Why do things have to be this way?" he whispered as he continued to look up at the sky.

He shut his eyes trying hard not to cry anymore. "They didn't have to be this way...but I was stupid enough to mess them up." A hand brushed Ryou's tear away from his cheek startling Ryou which caused him to pull back and end up with his back against the door.

"B-Bakura... what are you doing here?" he asked looking at Bakura. Bakura took a few steps towards Ryou which caused the hikari to whimper and try to reach for the doorknob to go back into the house.

But the yami saw this and took Ryou's hands in his. "No Ryou. Please wait..." he said as gently as he could. "No Bakura. Please! Let me go!" Ryou yelled as he tried to pull his hands away from Bakura's. He could help it if he was afraid. Every time he saw Bakura, he remembered those two nights in which Bakura almost took advantage of him.

===========

From upstairs, Malik and Marik were looking out the window. Marik thought he had sensed something like the power of a Millennium item close by. Not only that but the Millennium Ring which was still in the table in their room started glowing. (A/N: Remember, both Ryou and Bakura have one. Yeah...)

They both knew Bakura was close by so they looked out the window to see if they could catch a glimpse of him and sure enough, there he was.

They saw Ryou struggling against Bakura but they also saw that Bakura was being very careful not to frighten Ryou any further. "Should... should we help Ryou?" Malik asked his yami.

"Please Bakura! Let go!" came Ryou's voice again. Malik turned and was about to go get Ryou out of that tight spot, but he was stopped by Marik who had put a hand on his arm. Malik looked questionably at his yami.

"Maki, I know that you want to help Ryou and that you don't like to see him afraid, but he will someday have to confront Bakura. We have to let them try and settle this." Marik said. (A/N: I like calling Malik, Maki a lot. =) )

"But Marik... what if Bakura-..." Malik started. "If Bakura tries to hurt him or tries to take him back by force, only then will we step in and help Ryou. For now... let's just let them talk." Marik said. Malik nodded and looked out at Ryou and Bakura who were still in their doorstep.

=========

"Ryou... please. Listen to me I-..." Bakura started but Ryou cut him off. "Whatever you have to say, I won't believe you anymore! I have given you many chances and you threw them all away, Bakura!" he yelled as he continued to struggle to free his hands from Bakura's grasp.

"Ryou... please. Give me a chance to speak. Please Ryou..." Bakura said while tears began to form in his eyes for the second time that day. Ryou saw this and thought about it. Bakura looked pleadingly into Ryou eyes which were pouring tears. Ryou gave a simple nod to signal Bakura to continue. 'Alright... I convinced him to let me speak. Now... were to start? Were to start damn it!' Bakura's mind raced as he thought about what to say first.

Ryou on the other hand, was very nervous and suspicious of Bakura. 'What do I do? I am right here, with my back against a door, trapped with nowhere to go and Bakura is here in front of me. The person that caused me to suffer so much is about to cry here in front of me... pleading me to let him speak. What do I do?' he thought. (A/N: Yeah... I would be nervous too. Wouldn't you?)

Bakura had given up on trying to come up with something to say so he just said what he always wanted to shout at Ryou when he beat him. He said what he always wanted to when he yelled insults and things that would humiliate Ryou.

"I love you..." he simply said. Ryou just stood there, not knowing if Bakura really meant it. Heck! He didn't even know if it was really happening! 'This is probably another one of my crazy dreams. Yes, that's it... this is a dream. Nothing more...but what if it's not?'

"W-what...?" Ryou asked looking at Bakura as if it was the first time he saw him. "I said that I love you Ryou... I always have. I'm sorry..." Bakura said. Ryou unconsciously shook his head and looked down at the cement. 'It just doesn't make sense... three days ago he is making my life a living nightmare (A/N:-cough-hell-cough-) and now he comes and tells me he loves me?'

Bakura looked at Ryou and saw that he was having trouble believing him. He put a hand beneath Ryou's chin and lifted his face up so that he was facing him. 'I hope that he doesn't take this the wrong way.' Bakura thought as he cupped Ryou's cheeks with both of his hands.

Ryou looked at Bakura. Bakura started to move closer and when he saw that Ryou didn't move he continued to move in with some hesitation. Ryou was frozen. He didn't move, he didn't breathe.

Bakura was about and inch away from touching Ryou's lips. He hesitated once more but got over it and finally closed the space between them placing a gentle kiss on Ryou lips. He brushed his thumbs on Ryou's cheeks as he deepened the kiss a bit by pulling Ryou's face closer.

It was starting to rain but Bakura didn't care, he had waited long for this and a little drizzle would not ruin it. As Bakura kissed him, Ryou remembered that the last time he had done this with Bakura, it was against his will. Memories of that night came back and Ryou felt as if it was happening again. (A/N: So he wasn't raped but I would still be afraid of going through that.)

Ryou put his hands on Bakura's chest and pushed him back roughly causing Bakura to let go of his face and breaking the kiss. Ryou's body was shaking and his eyes were tightly shut. Bakura was looking at Ryou in concern.

After a few seconds of silence Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Bakura. "Bakura... please let me... let me have time to think. Please try to understand me. I am very confused and ...and..." he stopped. 'How can I think of giving him a chance after what he tried to do?! ...but he seems... he seems to be sincere. Oh what do I do?!'

"Bakura..." Ryou started but then shook his head. "...just... Just leave me alone!" he shouted and started to leave but Bakura caught him by his arm and turned him around to face him. "Ryou... please..." he whispered, not really knowing what he wanted to say. All he wanted was for Ryou to stay.

Ryou looked at Bakura with his eyes full of tears. "Bakura... please let me go. I have to go to work. I don't want to be late... please." He whispered trying hard not to let anymore tears escape his eyes. He wanted to get away from Bakura. 'If I stay a while longer... I will give in... and I don't want to suffer anymore.'

Ryou's voice was serious and had no emotion in it. His eyes, however, were pleading Bakura to let go. "Ryou..." Bakura started. Seeing that Ryou had no intention of staying, he slowly started to loosen his hold on his hikari's arm until Ryou was free.

Ryou gave one last look at Bakura and started walking away finally letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

Once Ryou was sure Bakura couldn't see him, he started running as fast as he could towards ---'s office. 'I need to talk to someone. ---... please be there. I need you now...' he thought as tears ran down his cheeks.

**-------------------- Back with Bakura...**

Bakura was still standing in the same place that Ryou had left him. He closed his eyes making two tears that were on the corners of his eyes fall, leaving a shiny trail of salty water on his cheeks.

'But he told me to give him time. Maybe we can still be together. I just need to give him time to think... but what if he doesn't forgive me?' he thought. He was far too deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the door in front of him open.

"Bakura? Are you alright?" Malik asked as he carefully approached Bakura. Bakura opened his eyes to find Marik and Malik looking at him with concern written all over their faces. Bakura knew that whatever they knew about Ryou and his relationship would be kept a secret... he knew he could trust Malik and Marik.

"Malik... he... he wants me away from him. He doesn't want me..." he said in a low voice. He bit his bottom lip as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Malik saw this and hesitantly put an arm around Bakura's shoulders. He was half expecting Bakura to pull away but that didn't happen.

Marik stepped aside from the door signaling Malik to lead Bakura inside. Malik did so and lead Bakura into the living room. Marik closed the door and followed.

Malik sat Bakura on a sofa and sat at Bakura's left while Marik sat at his right. "Bakura, I know how you are feeling but-..." Marik started but Bakura cut him off. "No... you don't know how I'm feeling. Malik never ran away from you and you never tried to rape him." He said as his voice started cracking.

Marik and Malik saw that he was trying very hard not to cry in front of them. Malik sighed. "Bakura, you don't need to try and be strong with us. Cry Bakura; let it all out... we won't tell anyone. We promise." Malik said as he put an arm around Bakura's shoulders once more.

Bakura couldn't hold his tears back any longer... so he cried. He cried until his chest hurt from all the sobbing.

'I'm sorry Ryou... I'm so sorry...'

---------------------------------

Angela: -gets out of the closet- Alright I will end it right here... I'm tired. –looks at chapter- I like making my chapters a bit long. =) And no cliffhanger! ...well.... sort of. ;;

Ryou: So you are returning to the angsty stuff? That dream was weird. –doesn't seem to remember he was mad-

Bakura: -comes out of the closet also- The idiot was going WAY off the main idea here. The baka was making this a HUMOR fic! –mentally sighs in relief because Ryou is not mad anymore-

Angela: Yeah... I re-read all of the chapters to check for mistakes (Which there were a bunch by the way!) and I saw that I was tilting this story towards the humorous side and that Ryou and Bakura were not interacting much with each other so I decided to fix it with their little kiss! =) Talk about interaction!

Ryou: Eheheheh... anyway... Next chapter I will go tell my cousin about what happened right?

Angela: Yeah... and I bet she will pissed when she sees you crying! Mwahaha!! Watch out Bakura because she might kill you!

Bakura: Yeah right... anyway ... -brings out knife- You made me cry WAY too much in this chapter so you will have your fingers cut off one by one!

Ryou: You can't do that Bakura. If you do, then she won't be able to write anymore.

Angela: Damn right! XP You can't harm me Bakura!

Bakura: Just wait until you finish the last chapter. –puts knife away- You will die before you fifteenth birthday you wench!

Angela: ...actually could you please kill me now? I don't like living. -.-;;

Bakura: Really?! –takes out knife and tries to jump on Angela- It will be my pleasure to kill you!! : D

Ryou: -holds Bakura back- Don't give him any ideas Angela!

Angela: Sorry... anyway... **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! =)** -turns another radio on and Chevelle's 'The Red' plays full blast- MWAHAHAHA!! : ) -jumps into the closet-

Bakura: Angela, you imbecile!! -dives into the closet before Angela closes and locks the door-

Ryou: -blink blink- BAKURA!!! ANGELA!!! : O -stomps towards closet-

(If I don't update within a week, then that tells you I am too busy or... the internet was cut off again. -.-;; Sorry...(Have you guys REALLY been reading the other responses for the reviewers besides yours? 0.o;; COOL! **Review Pwease!** =D)


	9. Calls and hopes

Angela: ... so I guess you guys want to kill me? –gets hit by tomato- Yep. -.-;

Ryou: -to reviewers- Her uncle forgot to pay the cable. She really suffered. -.-;;

Bakura: -smirk- It's funny to see how she gets when she doesn't have anything to do. Serves her right too.

Angela: --;; Crap. I would have updated at school but... I really don't want to get kicked out... even if it is the hellhole. ...and I got another flame.

Bakura: -twitch- A pretty bad one too. Even I feel sorry for you.

Ryou: Yeah. Let's see... she was at school, drowsy from the Tylenol pills she took cause she was sick... and then she checks her e-mail (which she isn't allowed to do at school) and finds this flame:

Haven of Darkness:

Dude, it's a good story and all but enough with the couples man. that's just wrong. All the gay thing is wrong and Ryou, Marik and Bakura are mine to be used for being paired to girls (namely me) not boys!! Ok this part is going to become a flamer!  
YOU HAVE FUCKING ISSUES!! STOP DOING GAY DUDES, ESPECIALLY IF THEY AREN'T NORMALLY LIKE THAT! SICK FUCK!

Ryou: -shakes head- She was feeling bad about it all day.

Angela: Tell me about it. It was the first review I checked and it was a flame. -.-;; I stopped looking at them cause I thought there were more of them. All I have to say is that right now... well this might seem weird but... I think the flame is funny. It causes me to feel amusement for some reason. Now, every time I read it, I start laughing! XD But guess what? If you want to flame me then go right ahead. Amuse me. You guys might not believe me but I have NEVER flamed anyone. I would feel guilty if I did cause I know how bad it can make a person feel... even more if they have a low self esteem like me.

Bakura: ... You seem too happy right now. --v

Angela: Yeah, and you know why? –points at reviews- I reached my goal!!!! –starts doing back flips around the room- More than 100 reviews before doing the 10th chapter!!

Ryou: O-O I think the cookies she ate are starting to take effect.

Bakura: -is holding Ryou and shaking from Angela's sudden outburst- ............ BAKA!!!

Angela: In your face to all you flamers! Hahaha!! As for you guys... -hugs reviewers- THANK YOU!!! I wish I could talk to all you guys personally but... -ahem- Yeah.

Bakura: They wouldn't talk to you if you were the last human alive. -.-;;

Angela: Say whatever you want Bakura! I am too happy to get my mood ruined! Reviews!! (Sorry if I make the replies a bit shorter. I have to reply to a lot of people so I can't make them too long.)

**Pharaohs- slave- **Angela: Glad you understand the --- part. / Bakura: She said update the next day, baka. Do you know that 'next day' has been over a month?! / Ryou: It's not her fault 'Kura. / Angela: Right. It ain't my fault! –to reviewer- I would love to keep the stupid cable checked but for some unknown reason it always comes unplugged! - / Bakura: She needs to go to work so make this quick! / Ryou: Yeah, hurry up Angela. / Angela: Ok! Ok! I'm going! –to reviewer- Umm... if you think I do something wrong just tell me 'kay? Thanks for reviewing!! )

**Oruu- **Angela, Ryou & Bakura: We sure did like the cake!! Can you give us something else that is sweet? / Ryou: Don't you think we are being rude? / Bakura: We are asking for it damn it! If I wanted to be rude, I would have ordered her to instead of asking! / Angela: Umm... Why don't you sit back in your chair and relax a little? I'm sure it would lower the stress -... / Bakura: SHE GAVE ME PERMISION TO KILL!! –goes to Angela's room and takes out the knife collection from under her bed- -raises dagger- This will sure come in handy! –looks through other weapons- / Sam, Ryou, & Angela: -peek through the door- / Angela: How on earth did you know about my knife collection!?!? / Bakura: -takes the chosen weapons, smirks and jumps out the window without a word- / Angela: O.O –goes to open window and sees Bakura running down the street- You better clean the blood of after you're done!! You hear me!? The squirrels must be killed!!/ Sam & Ryou: 0.0;;; / Angela: Ehehehe...heh. Too much info huh? -.-;; / Ryou: -turns to Sam- Well... Bakura is getting revenge for you alright. / Sam: ) / Angela: Thanks for the review Sam!!! ) And sorry for the wait. -.-;;

**Chibi B-channie- **Angela: 0.0;; Wow... I really CAN make people dance. / Bakura: -looks suspiciously at Chibi B- Did you drink something she –points at Angela- gave you? / Ryou: Come on Bakura, you can't blame her for everything that happens. / Bakura: She's the only one who would think of such a thing! ....besides me. / Angela: Maybe you did it. –to reviewer- Hehehe... yeah. I think they are really unhappy. Bakura gets urges to kill me while I'm writing. --;; / Bakura: And I would have succeeded if Ryou wasn't here to protect you. / Ryou: But she will soon make us happy. Won't you Angela? / Angela: Soon? ...Maybe. / Bakura: 0.o; Chibi B likes the psychos? / Angela: ) We all do! They are just so-... let me not say anymore or I will babble endlessly. --;; / Ryou: And Angela also wants to apologize for the wait. / Angela: Yeah... and thank you for reviewing again!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru- **Bakura: -snickering- / Angela: It was an accident ok!? / Ryou: -chuckling- / Angela: --;; I misspelled 'Girl' on your name and put 'grill' / Bakura: -doubles over in laughter- Dark Magician Grill! XD –snickers- I love spelling mistakes. / Angela: --;; Back to the main idea here. –to reviewer- Yeah, Bakura is acting a bit OC but it's part of the 'he-is-in-deep-pain' thing. Tears are required for angst. / Ryou: hehehe... I really look kawaii when I'm confused? ?? / Bakura: You are doing it now, hikari. –to reviewer- You smile too much. / Angela: I like doing those smiley faces too but won't allow me to use them!! T-T / Bakura: That's good; otherwise you would be driving me to the edge by using them too much. --;; / Ryou: She said to keep the responses as they are Angela! / Angela: ) Yay! People have told me to keep them that way! Hehehe... they like to hear me talk for some reason. ) / Bakura: You are poisoning their minds I tell you!! / Angela: I am not!! –to reviewer- Thanks for reviewing Hikari!! )

**Ruth- **Ryou: EEP! –hides behind Bakura- I'm sorry! / Bakura: --;; You should be yelling at Angela, Ruth. / Angela: Why me!?!? / Bakura: Cause you are the one writing this baka!! / Angela: Oh yeah. Well... -laughs nervously and changes the subject- Thanks for reviewing!! –runs away-

**Hoshi-Yuki- **Angela: Yay! Another long review! I enjoy them a lot! ) / Bakura: CUTE!?!? –glares at Angela and starts running towards her- / Angela: EEP! –cowers and covers her face with her hands- / Hoshi-Yuki: Don't kill anyone before I'm done explaining! / Bakura: -is about to jump on Angela- -hears Hoshi-Yuki's voice and freezes landing on the floor on his face- -looks up- Well then... EXPLAIN!! / Hoshi-Yuki: -explains- / Bakura, Ryou & Angela: ....Ohhhhhh.... / Angela: I couldn't have explained it better. But maybe he will cry a bit more...Mwahahaha! –cough cough- / Bakura: That maniacal laugh doesn't suit you, but it sure as hell suits me!! MWAHAHAHA!!! / Ryou: Is this a laughing contest? --; / Angela: Not that I know. Anyway, many of the readers enjoyed the fact that I made 'Kura kiss Ryou! And about the chaos –evil grin- Soon, dear reader... soon. Bakura will HAVE to meet the reader. / Ryou: Changing the subject, what do you mean you will help us with Christmas? / Bakura: ...Christmas means presents doesn't it? / Angela: Yep! I want the Linkin Park and Evanescence CD and many MANY mangas and anime movies!!....but that's just too much to ask for. --;; / Bakura: Hey! Angela, turn on the radio! I want to see if they put Metallica's 'Until it Sleeps'! / Ryou: -takes out ear plugs and puts them on- --;; / Angela: -turns radio on to Rock station- Oh and I will try to e-mail you when I can. High school is a bitch so I don't have that much time now to get on the computer. It would be great to talk to a person that has the same interests as I do! –looks at reply- 0.0 Damn I made this reply long! But I just had to pay you back for the long review! I will really make an attempt to e-mail you! Thank you for the review!! )

**Remix Twista-** Bakura: Angela will do no such thing as to bring the psychos here! / Angela: Ehehehe... -ahem- I think one psycho, Bakura, is enough for me. / Ryou: Come on Angela, I'm sure Malik can behave himself and keep Marik under control. / Angela: It is very rare for Malik to behave. --;; I have enough with Bakura no baka here. / Bakura: -glares at Angela- Watch it you wench... you are treading thin ice. –smirks- I don't want to have to bring someone in here to make-... -and evil smirk spreads across his face and he walks into Angela's room- / Angela & Ryou: -blink blink- That was ...strange. / Angela: ... Bakura!! You better not break anything! –to reviewer- Yeah you can use the name Maki. You didn't have to ask permission from me since I wasn't the one that invented it. I think it sounds cute. ) / Ryou: -blush- Thanks for the uhh... kiss. / Bakura: -comes back into the room with a big grin on his face- Ohhh Twista... I have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter. Pay back for the kiss... -evil smirk- / Angela: I think this is a warning for something disastrous that is coming huh? Especially something bad for ME. ... PIXIE STIX!! –gasps and throws herself at the 5 yr supply of pixie stix- Thank you!! And I have a total of 300 stars!! And I will keep reviewing your story too! Bye Lisa!! Oh and thanks for taking some time to remind me update! I appreciate it!

**Ladyicondraco- **Bakura & Angela: Yay! She's dead!! –evil laughter- / Ryou: People are still cheering about that? / Angela: Yup! It was one of the parts of the stories that I enjoyed the most! / Bakura: I enjoyed it better than anyone here! And I got to do the honors by blasting her slutty ass to the Shadow Realm! / Ryou: 0.o Here's another person that you made dance, Angela. / Angela: I should be a dance teacher huh? This is like the 15th person that says that they danced. 0.o;; weird. / Bakura: You put something on their drinks I tell you! / Angela: No I don't! –turns to reviewer- Thank you for reviewing!! )

**Amy Hirosaki- **Angela: -blink blink- Wait... who? Umm... are you talking about chapter 3? / Ryou: I think that's were I bit Bakura's tongue. / Bakura: -hentai grin- Out of the how many times, hikari? / Ryou: -blush- / Angela: -blink blink- Oh! Now I know what you're talking about! Well, Ryou sort of kissed back because he did, you know, get to bite Bakura's tongue.... Let me stop right there. / Bakura: Yeah.... It makes me want to do it again. –looks at Ryou- / Ryou: 0.0 ;; / Angela: 0.o;; -clears her throat- Yeah. Thank you for the review!! :)

**Saffron-Starlight-** Bakura: Grr.... –glares at Angela- / Angela: Meep! –turns around and starts to run- / Bakura: -takes out dagger and pounces on Angela knocking her to the floor- This is the THIRD time someone makes a comment about me crying! –puts dagger to Angela's throat- / Angela: Meep! Ryou, help me!! / Ryou: -comes out of the kitchen- What is it Angel- AHHH!! Bakura! Get off her! –pulls Bakura off Angela- / Angela: -squeaks and hides behind reviewer- He wanted to kill me!! -blink blink- oh! And thanks for reviewing!! –runs off and locks herself in her room-

**JitsaruJakara- **Ryou: -passes tissues to reviewer- It was sad wasn't it? –grabs a tissue for himself- / Bakura: I have seen a monkey write better angsty stuff than this idiot. --;;/ Angela: I try as best I can, ok? --;; Jeeze, Bakura. You complain more than the readers. / Ryou: Here's another person with the problem of sitting on the edge of their seat. / Angela: 0.o;; I am starting to think that I HAVE done something to make the readers act this way. –shrugs- Do what you gotta do, Ryou. / Ryou: -nods and hands reviewer new seat- ) So you will be comfortable! / Angela: Thank you for reviewing!!

**Digital-tiffany- **Bakura: I like spelling mistakes. / Angela: Actually 'great' sounds the same as 'great'. / Ryou: But it is still not spelled correctly. / Angela: You should know huh Ryou? --;; -to reviewer- About putting the other characters in here I-... / Bakura: Don't you dare put the Pharaoh no baka in this! Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE!! / Ryou: Wait until she finishes. Don't interrupt 'Kura. / Angela: -glares at Bakura- As I was saying, I don't really think so. They will probably pop up at times and I'm about pretty sure they will appear in the end. I want to concentrate on Ryou, Bakura, Maki, Marik and the reader for now. / Ryou: I'm pretty surprised that you haven't been caught about putting the reader in this, Angela. / Angela: Well... I hope they don't. People thought that it was a nice touch adding the reader in this and I wanted them to 'feel' everything that happened and besides, I didn't want to put an OC since many reviewers (including myself) don't like OCs. / Bakura: -points at reader- She wanted to be Ryou's girlfriend too!! This is the third person that says that! / Angela: Whatever. Thanks for reviewing!!

**WeakendSoul-** Angela: Hey! –waves- You're new here! / Ryou: Welcome to the neighborhood! / Bakura: -snikers- She will run away after seeing how Angela acts./ Angela: Oh hush! –to reviewer- Thanks for reviewing!!

**FullMoonKoga321-** Angela:-lol- Don't get killed by your Yami!! / Bakura: You would never draw on my face would you Ryou? / Ryou: Actually... / Angela: I got blamed for that time you drew on his face. -.-;; Anyway... Thank you for STILL reviewing this. Although you probably think I am a demented freak. Thankies!!

**Yugischic08**- Ryou: -blushes- / Bakura: He is isn't he?! –stares and drools- / Angela: Of course he's hot! And I know last chapter was a bit sad but next chapter will have some funny stuff... I guarantee. –evil grin- / Bakura: -gulp- / Angela: Thanks for the review!!

**MistressOfYugioh- **Angela: I have a new best friend! –hugs reviewer- / Bakura: Only by internet. / Angela: -starts bawling- / Ryou: Bakura! / Bakura: Mwaha. I love breaking hope. / Angela: But the reviewer said that she would make some rules when you're at her house 'Kura. –sniff sniff- / Bakura: And those rules would be?? –blink blink- Don't call me 'Kura. / Angela: thanks for reviewing and assuring me that you shall review the next chappies!!

**Mafdet-TK-** Ryou: -snuggles into reviewer- Thanks for the hug. Makes me feel much better! / Bakura: -hyperventilating from jealousy- / Angela: XD ...-ahem- Thanks for reviewing!!

**Kimi-chan/ Happy Jaky-** Bakura: She loves me. --;; / Ryou: I love you too! –hugs reviewer- / Angela: T-T No body loves me!! –starts crying- / Bakura: Got that right. / Ryou: It's ok Angela. –pats Angela on the back- / Angela: -sniff- Thanks Ryou. –to reviewer- Thank you for reviewing!

**FireieGurl-** Bakura: I hope we get together soon, too. / Ryou: Yeah me too. / Angela: Yeah... me too. / Bakura and Ryou: 0.o You're the one writing it. / Angela: -blink blink- Oh yeah! –smiles sheepishly- Thanks for the review!!

**ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu-** Bakura: -to yami shadowkat- What!? / Ryou: What is it now? / Angela: -snickers- He got insulted by another yami for crying. XD / Ryou: That isn't good. Bakura: I'll show you!! –tries to jump on the other yami- /Angela & Ryou: -hold Bakura back- / Angela:I don't think he likes him!! / Ryou: He doesn't!! / Angela: -struggles with Bakura- Ow! Dammit!! That was my foot Bakura!! Ow!! Th- Thanks for the Re- OW! Review!!

**Celeste Rose-** Angela: -swirlly eyes- !! / Bakura: -twitch- What is the big deal with people saying that I cried!!? Everyone cries!! –cheeks are a bit red- / Ryou: Well... it's just that you are THE Bakura. It's weird to see you cry is all. / Angela: Yeah. –to reviewer- Thank for the tea and all the stuff you gave me!! –stomach growls- I will eat it all now. –dives for the food and starts eating at a fast pace- / Bakura: Oh no you don't!! –dives for the food and starts eating- / Ryou: -sweatdrop- Umm... Thank you for reviewing!!

**Citcat-chan-** Angela: Hey! / Bakura: I would say it out loud but Angela won't let me!! –glares- / Ryou: I do love him!! / Angela: We know that Ryou. You just need to get over the trauma he got you into. –to reviewer- Thanks for reviewing!!

**SaberHappyZero-** Angela: -lol- XD / Bakura: -laughing- They sure are! / Ryou: They are? / Angela and Bakura: XD Sure are! / Angela: Thanks for that funny review! XD

**BabyTraci-** Bakura: -.-;; Stop pitying me. / Angela: 0.o I can't tell if the review was sarcasm. / Ryou: Ummm maybe it wasn't. / Angela: It still made Bakura get annoyed. –snickers- / Bakura: Shut up. / Angela: Thank you for reviewing!

**Westkitsune-** Angela: Hey! It's like a review for all the story!! D / Bakura: It is Baka. / Ryou: It was nice of this person to do that. / Angela: Yeah. So why don't you give her a hug for it!? / Ryou: Ok! –glomps reviewer- / Bakura: -crosses his arms stubbornly- No. / Angela: I don't feel like arguing. –to reviewer- Thanks for the long review!!

**Samena-** Angela: -twitch- I think they all hate me now. / Bakura: They always have. You were just in denial. / Ryou: But she doesn't have to wait anymore. / Angela: Because the chapter is posted now! Thank you for reviewing!!

**Archamasis-** Angela: O.O Damn... you sound so damn much like me. / Bakura: No one can be like you. You are 'special'. / Angela: Really?! Thank you Bakura! / Bakura: And that's what I mean by 'special'. / Ryou: Yeah... I don't like wearing leather pants either. They are uncomfortable! / Angela: O.k I'll make you stop wearing them... maybe. / Bakura: No. / Angela: Yami IS hot in leather pants isn't he?!? / Bakura: WTF!?! –points at Angela- TRAITOR!! / Angela: I can still like Yami and you. / Bakura: Once my fan is forever MY fan!! No matter how stupid or psychotic she is!! / Ryou: I don't think that was a compliment either. / Angela: I'm pretty sure it wasn't. -.-;; Thanks for that review!!

(Sorry if the last replies were short but I had already written those before the internet got cut off. Now I have too many reviews to make them long -.-;; Sorry.)

Angela: Hey... I just thought of something. I think this is the first story were the reader is in a story and the story is Yaoi. And the first time were she is not paired with anyone. Hehehe.... Weird. I never thought I would be the first one to do something new. ) Or has someone already done it? --;;

Bakura: I don't think the reviewers are enjoying this though. I bet they are silently hoping that something will click in your so called brain that will make you write a lemon between one of us and the reader.

Ryou: I think that too. People DO like us a lot.

Angela: Well... I have been thinking about doing an 'Insert You' with Bakura, since there isn't that many. But if I do, it will contain a lot of hentai stuff and most likely a lemon. Yeah... I have a sick mind, but can you blame me? I live in a CITY for Ra's sake and go to one of the most dangerous high schools there are in the area. --;; How can you expect me to be an innocent white little dove?

Bakura: I sure don't. City or not, you would still have a dirty mind. You become very influenced by the stories at you know that?

Ryou: Yeah. I don't really cut myself you know. It's just for the angst. You took that too seriously, Angela. --;;

Angela: Back to the topic ... I was/am thinking of doing an 'insert you' with Bakura or Marik. Yup.**_YAMI MARIK_**. But I really don't know yet because it would be hard to keep him in character and stuff since he's a psychopath. But maybe I could do a one shot with a lemon in it just for you fans. ...I still have a lot of doubts about even writing one chapter and if I do make one, I will not update as much because I'm lazy and the reviewers will be bitching at me and stuff. But maybe a lemon-...

Bakura: What's with you and the lemons?!?!

Angela: -shrugs- I dunno. So far, I have never read a lemon between the reader and Ryou, Marik, Malik, or you, Bakura. –to readers- Have you guys read one? I sure haven't. I have read a few with Kurama and Seto but not with the other Yu-gi-oh guys. Weird ne?

Ryou: ......... I am starting to think that I need to take you to the hospital Angela.

Bakura: I have said that since day one! But did you listen? NO!

Ryou: Come on. She's no that bad.

Angela: Yeah. You guys are the ones that decided to stay at my house until I finished the story so don't blame me for having to put up with me. –evil smirk- I could send you back to the anime world so you can deal with Yami and the Shadow Realm after that little 'prank' that you did to Yugi you know.

Bakura & Ryou: ......No thank you.

Bakura: Ano... Let's get something to eat Ryou! –tries to pull Ryou so they can get away from Angela- -turns to Angela- You will PAY for this. –pulls on Ryou's sleeve-

Ryou: Hold up!

**Disclaimer (Ryou) : Angela does not own Yu-gi-oh!!** -gets dragged away by Bakura-

--------------------------------------------------

Ryou stopped in front of –last name- Company. He took a few deep breaths and whipped away the tears from his eyes. He got into the edifice and got into the elevator. He pressed the number 100. (A/N: Angela: Damn your company is big... 0.o )

'I hope --- is not too busy. Should I even tell her?' he asked himself as the elevator took his to floor 100. He got out of the elevator and started walking towards ---'s office. He looked at Abby who was already in her desk.

"Good Morning, Ryou." She said. "Good morning. Do you know if --- is in her office by any chance?" he asked looking at the door to ---'s office hoping that she was there. "Yes. She came in quite early."

Ryou nodded and walked towards the door. He could hear --- on the phone. He knocked and then he heard --- say "Come in!" He opened the door just in time to see --- hang the phone.

--- was smiling but when she caught a glimpse of Ryou's face, she frowned. "What's the matter, Ryou?" she asked. Ryou was surprised that she knew he wasn't alright. He had been smiling but still she could see through him as if he was water.

Ryou looked down at the carpet and quietly said, "He... he came to see me today." ---'s eyes widened and she stood from her seat. "Did he hurt you?! If he did... then the rest of his life will be a living nightmare. I will see to that." (A/N: O-O ...Damn you're pissed. Remind me never to hurt Ryou.) she said while reaching for the phone. (A/n: Wait! What are you doing!?)

She was stopped by Ryou before her hand reached the phone. (A/N: Phew! That was close.) "No wait ---. He did nothing... well... nothing to hurt me." He said as --- looked at him confused.

"What do you mean nothing to hurt you?" she asked. Ryou sighed and sat back on the seat that was in front of ---'s desk. --- did the same and sat back on her seat.

Ryou started telling her everything that had happened that morning while she listened intently. She nodded every now and then and she went over to Ryou when he started to cry again.

"I am so confused, ---. I don't know if he meant it or if he was just playing or... or... Ra! I don't know!" he said as he buried his face in his hands. --- was thinking hard (a/n: And I don't do that 'cause it gives me a headache. -.-) to trying to find the right words to say.

"Well... I really don't know what to say because I don't know him, but... has he done anything to prove to you that he has changed? I mean... anything?" she asked. Ryou thought for a moment. "Well... he was very... different towards me today. He was... gentle and his movements weren't rough and painful. He said he loved me. He said it so... so... honestly as if it were true." He said as he recalled those moments that he had with Bakura not long ago.

--- thought about this a bit more. "Well... that shows that he is trying to be careful of what you feel." --- said trying to make Ryou feel better. "But it could have been an act." Ryou said still not wanting to believe Bakura.

"Well Ryou, he could have taken you back right at that moment when Malik and Marik weren't there to protect you, and take note of this; if you say that he doesn't care about what happens to you, then why is he trying to get you back? Why is he going through all this trouble to even going to the limits of saying he loves you just to get you back?" (A/N: Angela: -blink blink- ...hey, good point.) --- said.

Ryou blinked a few times before realizing what his cousin was asking. '...why IS he going through all this trouble to get me back?' he asked himself. 'Could it be that he really loves me?' (A/N: Yes he does love you!!! Yo Ryou! –jumps up and down with sign that says "Bakura loves you, Ryou!!"-)

--- stood up from the seat next to Ryou she had taken during the conversation. "Ryou, I don't know much about this Bakura but I do know that he wouldn't just want to have you back for nothing. Why don't you try and see if he has really changed before you give him your final judgment? We all make mistakes, some more fatal than others. You love him after all and tearing a person from your heart will not be an easy task... especially if that other person is the other half of your soul." She said. (A/N: Yay! You're trying to make them get together! ...well not really but you're helping. Wow... you are very wise.)

"Do you really think he has changed ---?" Ryou asked. "I can't tell you that because I don't know Ryou. All I'm saying is that you should see how he acts and YOU should be able to know if any change has occurred. Just don't give in so easily. You never know." She said.

Ryou nodded and stood. "Sorry for wasting your time ---." He apologized. --- smiled and hugged him. "You are never a waste a time to me. You are like a brother to me and I will always listen to you when you want me to." She said and then took a step back taking her arms away. "Thank you ---." Ryou said and started to turn to leave.

"Hold on Ryou! I forgot to tell you that Monday the president of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, will come and visit our labs and some devices that my brother has been working on. By the way, you will get to say hi to Trunks because he is coming for that day. I need you to be here around 8 in the morning to get everything set. Is that ok with you?" --- asked Ryou.

Ryou turned around with a wide grin and said, "Wow! It has been a long time since I have seen Trunks! Oh and no problem. I'll be here at that time." He said as he flashed one of those cute smiles only he managed which of course, made --- smile.

"Thanks Ryou. Oh and Ryou... you might think that I'm abusing but... would you mind asking Malik and Marik if they could please come help us with some of the supplies on Monday? Five of my workers got fired because they got caught trying to steal some equipment so I'm kind of short on people here. Do you think they will mind?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

Ryou smiled. "I don't think they will mind. I'll tell them today when I get home." He said and then paused. "Thank you for cheering me up with the news ---. I feel a lot better now." --- smiled also. "Anytime Ryou. I'm glad I could help."

Ryou waved and exited the office and got to work.

**------------- With Bakura, Marik, and Maki.... (A/n: I like calling Malik that. ) **

Bakura stopped crying (A/n: Angela: Bakura is going to kill me for that. –looks around- were IS Bakura?) after a few minutes. Now he just stared into space thinking about what he was going to do to win Ryou back.

Malik and Marik looked at each other.

(A/N: Remember... Marik: blah.Malik: /blah./ ok?)

/ Marik? What do we do now? I can't come up with a way to help. /

Me either. Causing problems has always cheered him up but now HE needs to get out of HIS problems first.

/ Yeah... Hey! I have an idea! /

"Hey Bakura. Why don't you try to talk to Ryou telepathically?" Malik asked. Bakura shook his head. "I can't do it because he is not wearing the Ring. It doesn't work like it does with you two." He said sadly. Then he remembered.

"Hey... do you two maniacs know were he left the Millennium Ring?" he asked. Malik and Marik recalled the first day Ryou was in their house. "I think he..." Marik started. "...he left it in our room! Yeah that's were it is!" Malik finished.

Bakura's eyes widened and he stood up. "What the hell was Ryou doing in YOUR room?!" he yelled as he shook Malik's shoulders. He would have grabbed him by his shirt's collar but since he wasn't wearing a shirt, he decided to shake him instead. (A/N: Angela: I wanna touch Maki!!)

Marik saw what Bakura was doing and yelled "Woah Bakura! We didn't do anything! We just lend him some clothes damn it!" He put his hands around Malik's waist and put him on his lap, freeing him from Bakura. Bakura opened his mouth to yell again but Malik cut him off.

"And no, we didn't make him change in front of us." He clarified. Bakura gave a sigh of relief. Marik wanted to say 'But we wanted him to change in front of us though.' But Malik sensed this and gave him a 'don't-say-anything-that-will-get-us-killed-.'look.

"Good." Bakura simply said and took his leather jacket off. "Yeah... good." (A/n: Angela: Yeah... Good. –drools-) Marik and Malik both said as they looked lustfully at Bakura. The white haired 'teen' just rolled his eyes.

"You two just don't have enough do you? .... Psychopaths." He mumbled the last part but made sure it was loud enough for the blondes to hear. Marik stuck his nose up in the air and said indignantly, "Hmp! We didn't event want to. Did we Maki?" he said and he looked down at his hikari who was still in his lap.

Malik nodded. "Yeap! I only need you Mawik!" he said like a little child. Bakura made and imitation of Malik by making his voice high pitched, clamping both of his hands together and making a chibi face... everything exaggerated of course.(A/n: Angela: -lol- I will ask Bakura to do that for me.) "Yeap! I only need you Mawik!" he mimicked.

Malik responded by sticking his tongue out at Bakura. "Oh yeah. Very mature Malik. Put that tongue were it belongs." He said as he gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah. Down my throat!" (A/N: I have always wanted to write that!) Marik yelled and jumped on Malik making them both fall down to the floor.

Bakura turned around to find Malik and Marik having a tongue battle which Marik was winning by a small percent because Malik was furiously 'fighting' back. Malik had his hands behind Marik's head making the kiss more intense. Bakura sweat dropped when he saw Malik put his legs around Malik's waist making their hips grind together extracting a moan from both of them.

Bakura cleared his throat loudly and yelled "I am still here!!" Malik broke away from the kiss, which caused Marik to start licking his neck, and yelled "Your point!? Ohhh...Marik..." he panted out.

Bakura gave a loud, annoyed sigh and finally lost his patience. "GIVE ME THE DAMN RING BEFORE FUCKING IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Point taken." Marik said and started to get off Malik. They both started walking towards the stairs and Bakura followed. "When did Ryou get a job?" Bakura asked. Malik answered. "He got it just yesterday! He was lucky to find ---."

"---? Who is she?" Bakura asked suspiciously. "She is Ryou's billionaire cousin! She's hot too..." Marik said remembering ---. "Oh... Hold on! Billionaire!?" Bakura suddenly asked and stopped halfway up the stairs. "Yeah... billionaire. Ryou took us to her mansion yesterday. You should have been there! That's the prettiest place I have ever been too! And with almost no blue at all." Malik said and continued to walk up the stairs.

"I'm sick of the color blue. Kai-..." he cached his words before he said that he was working for Kaiba. He would tell them... some other day. "What was that Bakura?" Malik asked from inside his room. "Nothing..."

Bakura got into their room. "When was the last time either of you cleaned this room? ...and I though I was messy." He said. Malik and Marik shrugged. "Now were did Ryou put the Ring..." Malik wondered out loud as he tried to remember were he had last seen it.

"Oh yeah! There it is!" he said loudly. He walked to the table that was across the room and picked up the Millennium Ring by the leather cord. He walked over to Bakura and placed the Ring in his hands.

Bakura looked at the Ring and closed his hands around it tightly until his knuckles were white. He took the leather cord and put it around his neck. When they were both around his neck they gave a glow and fused into one. (A/n: Angela: Don't worry. He can make them into two Rings again. I just made it into one so they wouldn't be heavy.)

Bakura felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Marik looking at him. "Some day he will wear it again, Bakura." He said and Malik nodded in agreement. Bakura sighed but nodded. He turned around and started to leave. Malik and Marik looked at each other confused and then went after Bakura.

"Bakura! Were are you going?!" Malik asked. "... 'Home' I guess..." Bakura answered. He said 'home' with sarcasm. It didn't feel like home anymore. "Oh... Why don't you stay a while? There are still a few hours left before Ryou comes back." Malik suggested but Bakura shook his head.

"No. He may be back early and I don't want to make him uncomfortable, besides... I don't need a live porno show." He said while making a face at Malik and Marik indicating that he didn't want to see them in intimacy. "We can't help it!" Malik said while throwing his hands up in the air. Bakura shook his head and grabbed his jacket but he saw that Marik was staring off into space.

"Marik? What the hell is the matter with him?" Bakura asked Malik. Malik looked at his yami and waved a hand in front of his face. Bakura saw that this didn't work so he went behind Marik and hit him behind his head.

"Ow! Ra damn it, Bakura!" he yelled as he glared at Bakura while rubbing his head with his hand. "I guess I just interrupted a fantasy?" Bakura asked as he smirked. "No! I was plotting some way for you and Ryou to somehow 'mysteriously' meet up somewhere! Thanks a lot for interrupting..." he said, the last part sarcastically.

Bakura looked questionably at Marik. "Even if we did meet up somewhere he wouldn't want to be near me. He has to work tomorrow, right? Well, I guess he would want to rest." he said sadly. Marik bit his lower lip and started to think again. "I got it!" Malik suddenly yelled and scaring the hell out of both Bakura and Marik. (A/N: XD I like doing that to people! –LOL-)

"Don't fucking do that Malik!" Bakura yelled. Malik just shrugged and continued. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we just need a bit of help here! Oh, and Ryou doesn't work tomorrow. Anyway as I was saying, we just need some help here." He said with a wide grin.

Marik's eyes widened in realization. "---..." he whispered. "That's right! --- can help us here! If we tell her to ask Ryou to go with her somewhere, then Ryou would never suspect!" Malik said excitedly. "I don't think she is very fond of me if she knows what I did to Ryou. I don't think she is willing to help." Bakura said while looking at the carpet.

Malik looked down also in disappointment. "...or maybe not." Marik said. Both Malik and Bakura looked at Marik as if he was from Mars. "Don't look at me like that. --- probably knows that Ryou loves you-..."

"He doesn't love me!" Bakura interrupted.

"Will you shut up and let me talk!?!" Marik shouted. Bakura grunted and sure enough, shut his mouth. "--- probably knows Ryou loves you and I am sure she would want to see Ryou happy. She already knows me and Malik and I am sure she would trust us since Ryou is our friend. We will tell her that we, and if she wants to, she can be there to see if you do anything wrong. She will see that you have really changed and maybe even try and help us get you both together." Marik said.

Malik had his eyebrows raised. "Marik, darling, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he put a hand on Marik's forehead. Marik sweat dropped and said "Just because I talked reasonably, doesn't mean that I'm not feeling alright, Maki."

"I still don't think she will approve." Bakura said. "Will you be a bit more positive?!" Malik yelled. "Marik here has finally said something reasonable and you're just going to act negative?!" Marik did an anime fall while Malik said "Sorry... Anyway, if you think that she will not approve, then let's just call her and ask. Ryou left us her mansion and office number in case of an emergency." Malik said as he walked over to the phone.

Bakura went and grabbed Malik from the shoulders and sat him in the sofa. "Don't... Just don't. She won't approve! I'm sure of it!" Malik sighed. "If you don't do anything, then everything will remain the same! You have to do something Bakura! You can't just expect things to change by themselves!" Malik reached again for the phone and Bakura grabbed his arm.

"Malik is right, Bakura. Let him call..." Marik said. Bakura hesitantly let got of Malik's arm. Malik grabbed the phone and then reached for a piece of paper that was in the drawer. He scanned the list with his lavender eyes and then started to dial a number.

Bakura looked at Malik nervously, hoping that he would chicken out and hang the phone any moment. Marik saw that Bakura was nervous so he put an arm around his shoulders and said "She's a very nice person, Bakura. I'm sure she will help us." Bakura nodded, still not very convinced.

"Hello ---." Malik said and turned on the phone speaker so that Bakura and Marik could hear.

**In ---'s office...** (A/N: this:** ---** means scene change 'kay?)

--- was very surprised to hear Malik on the phone. "Malik? Is everything alright?" she asked. Ryou told her that he had given them all the phone numbers were they could find her in case of an emergency.

"Yeah... everything is alright. Are you busy right now?" Malik asked. "Nope! I'm on my lunch break. Was there something you or Marik needed?" she said cheerfully.

"No... well... yes. We umm... --- promise me you won't get mad." He asked still very unsure of how she would react to his proposition. "Umm... sure Malik. What is it about?" she asked. "It's about Ryou, ---." Malik answered.

After hearing that it was about Ryou, --- became very curious about what Malik would have to say about him. She was about to say 'What about Ryou?' when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said and Ryou came in.

"---. I just came to tell you that all the machines in floor 77 have been checked and that you can go check them now." He informed. "Oh! Thanks Ryou. Mal-..."

"No! Don't tell him you're talking to me. I don't want him to know about this conversation." Malik said nervously.

"---? Are you ok?" Ryou asked. He saw ---'s face turn into a confused and concerned expression. "Uhh... yes. Just a slight problem. Nothing to worry about, Ryou. Thank you." Ryou nodded and exited the office.

Bakura gave a sigh of relief when --- told Ryou that everything was alright. Malik was relieved as well since he was the one doing the talking.

"Alright, Malik. He left. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" came ---'s voice from the phone speaker. Everyone in the room got nervous at how serious she sounded. (A/N: I get nervous when people talk to me so seriously. )

"Well... Ryou has talked to you about Bakura hasn't he?" Malik started. There was silence for a moment on the other side of the line. "Yes. I know about him." she said, her voice void of any emotion which made Bakura even more uneasy.

"Well... before I tell you more, I will just let you know that I would never do anything to hurt Ryou or anything that would cause him suffering. That's why I'm asking you to help me and Marik get them together." Malik said. There was silence in the other side of the line so he decided to continue.

"I have talked to Bakura. He loves Ryou, ---. He really does and I know that because we have known him for a very long time. For the first time ever since he was released in this millennium he has done nothing to show that he cares for someone. Until now...

"He has shown that he wants to change for Ryou. He came this morning and-..."

"Yes, Ryou told me about it." --- cut in. "Then I suppose he told you about how he didn't hurt him didn't he?" Malik asked. "Yes... he told me everything. Tell Bakura that-..."

"He's right here listening. We put you on the speaker. He didn't want me to call you but I did anyway. Nothing will be fixed if he just waits. You can talk to him. He's listening." he said and looked over at Bakura who was looking at the speaker as if it would jump at him and attack him any minute. "Very well." came ---'s response. Bakura gulped.

"Bakura, let me be very honest with you. Even though I don't know you personally, I have not become very fond of you for all that you have done to Ryou. But, as I said before, since I don't know you, I will not precipitate to judge you. Believe it or not, I feel that Ryou really loves you." ...silence. A sigh was heard and then ---'s voice came from the speaker again.

"And for that same reason he has been suffering. I want for Ryou to be happy and I believe that he can only have happiness with you. Although, I think that he is still very doubtful. Any person in his place would be. He is very unsure of what to expect from you. I suggest that if you want him to believe you, you must make an effort to change." She finished. "Now Malik, what was is you were going to ask me? Surely it's important if wanted me to keep this from Ryou." She said.

Malik blinked a few times before realizing that --- was talking to him instead of Bakura. "Huh? Oh... well yes. Umm... ---, I don't know if you would help or approve for that fact..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to tell --- of his plan without her getting mad.

"Malik, it's alright. I promise I won't get mad at you if that's what you fear." came ---'s assuring voice. Malik sighed and took a deep breath. He looked over at Bakura who looked as if he was in a trance. (A/N: 0.o;; Damn, he's nervous.) "Alright... well... this is what we have planned..." Malik went on explaining his plan to --- and earning glares from Bakura every once in a while.

"... and then that's how they would meet." Malik finished. Bakura had somehow gotten to Malik's side and was now moments away from strangling Malik if it weren't for Marik holding him back. He had kept himself from screaming profanities at Malik because he didn't want --- to dislike him even more. (A/N: 0.o He really wants to be in your good side, ne? ...I wouldn't want to be on your bad side either. -.-)

The other line was dead silent as though if no one was there. "....---?" Malik asked. Bakura was sure that --- had hanged up or was about to send someone out to kill him for Malik's plan. "--- are you still there?" Malik asked.

"........Y-yes. I just..." --- started. The sound of her clearing her throat was heard and the she said, "Go on." Malik, Marik, and more especially, Bakura sighed in relief at hearing that she was still there, and more importantly, willing to hear more. "Well... after we go there then we will...." Malik continued on for a few minutes and when he stopped, he was practically bouncing up and down the couch in excitement as if he was planning a party.

Bakura was giving him a look that promised Malik a lot of pain to come if he didn't shut up. "... and that would be the end of it! Doesn't it sound great!?" he asked --- excitedly. --- did not answer. Malik stopped smiling and bit his lip in worry. "....or it could be in another place if you want...?" ...No response.

"...---?" Marik asked. ".......U-uhh... I'm o...k." --- said hesitantly. 'How does this guy get so much imagination in his head?!' she asked herself. "Oh... hehehe... you got us worried for a while there ---." Marik said over Bakura's shoulder as loud as he could making the white haired fiend wince. Bakura pushed Marik away and turned his attention towards the conversation at hand. He had decided not to talk as to not intervene with Malik and ---'s conversation.

"...W-well... what do you say ---?" Malik asked crossing his fingers. "W-well... it's a uhhh... very c-creative plan but I-I uhh..." --- stuttered out. "...but you what ---?" Marik asked. "....I-I am not so sure...." --- practically whispered but since it was quiet in the living room, all three boys heard.

"It will be alright ---. I'm sure of it. Now... will you help us out?" Malik asked and closed his eyes wishing that her answer was a positive one. Bakura balled up his fists and bit his bottom lip also wanting a good answer even though he thought Malik's plan was stupid and absurd.

Everyone heard a sigh and then ---'s voice came back on the speaker. "Well Malik I..."

**-------------------------------------------**

Angela: And that's it! ) Will you be willing to help them out? –gets glares from reviewers- ... -ahem- So I left another cliffhanger... You guys should be used to them by now.... I swear I can't help it. -.-;; Oh! And I officially wanted to kill Joey for what he said about Maki. That bastard said that he should have been destroyed cause he is evil!! Evil my ass! Marik was the evil one! ...although I still like him. Malik is actually innocent and kindhearted! I was cursing Joey's ass to hell and back the whole time he was saying all that shit! (this happened in the last episodes of Battle City Finals)

Bakura: Shouldn't you go to bed now?

Ryou: Yeah, you don't look so well.

Angela: I never look well because I am an insomniac. But I feel like a truck passed over me. I am so sore!

Bakura: -hentai grin- Why Angela, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. –hentai grin grows bigger- Much less do 'inappropriate' things...

Angela: Well I don't I-.... BAKURA YOU HENTAI!!! I didn't mean THAT kind of sore you baka! I meant sore as in the P.E teacher made us all run 2 miles today and made us climb the bleachers 10 fucking times!!! ...such a pervert. --;;

Ryou: Oh, that's why you came home and directly went to the bathroom to take a bath. You usually come to the computer and check to see if you had the internet back... but still, Angela, That's no reason to take a Tylenol pill with pop.

Angela: Please don't remind me of that. --;; I have no idea were my mind was, or where it is now. –to reviewers- NEVER take 2 Tylenol pills and then swallow it with pop... unless you are a psycho like me. It makes you do... 'strange' things. At least to me it did. –ahem- Back to the story, Angela, back to the story. –gets on knees- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I just had to do that cliffhanger! Oh and many people have offered me their e-mails so can chat with them! I shall do so when I have free time on my hands ok? Thanks to the ones that offered me a conversation and-...

Bakura: GET YOUR ASS TO BED AND GO TO SLEEP!!

Angela: It is pretty hard to sleep when the there is a white haired tomb robber throwing shit at my head every 30 seconds!! I had to fucking leave my OWN room so I didn't bruises!! I swear I was tempted to throw you and Ryou back to the anime world last night!! –stomps off to her room- I'll leave the door open. --;; -trips on the way to her room- Damn it! Bakura! What is the Millennium Rod doing on the floor!?!

Malik: Oh that's mine. –comes out of Angela's room-

Angela: Well keep it out of my-..... –points a finger at Malik's face- What are YOU doing here!?!? ...wait... if you are here... then that means.... O-O –starts to walk back- -bumps into something and looks up-

Marik: -looks down at Angela- That I am here too. –evil grin-

Malik and Marik Fans: -start screaming and fainting all over the place-

Bakura: -evil smirk- And this is my surprise to you... Twista (Lisa) and all the reviewers who this baka –points at Angela- told she wouldn't bring the psychos here. –smirk- You all owe me.

Angela: ....................................BAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Hehehe... Now she has to worry about the psychos. They will be in the review replies so you best get your lazy ass ready, Angela! I TOLD YOU "YOU'LL PAY!!" –evil grin- Now let the chaos and destruction begin!!

Ryou: -chokes on tongue- -cough cough- **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** –goes and helps a panicking Angela who is now about to be strangled by Marik-


	10. Is this really happening?

Angela: -twitching- Marik... please don't pull my hair... ow.

Marik: -keeps pulling Angela's hair- But it's fun!

Angela: -twitch- Malik... please make him stop... -looks at reviewer- Look Marik! That person has some pretty hair! –points-

Reader: .... Ehh!!??

Marik: -runs over to reader and starts pulling on hair while grinning-

Bakura: What was with the long ass wait Baka?

Ryou: She had writer's block.

Malik: Doesn't she always?

Angela: --; Urusei. Flamers seem to be stalking me... well one is trying to annoy me and the other is trying to piss me off. I just hope they don't catch me on a bad day or I will flame back. But they are only helping me by posting 'reviews' and making me have more so I won't complain anymore. Anyway, on with the replies.

**Citcat-chan- **Angela: Whoo! I am updating! / Bakura: As if that was a reason to cheer about --; / Marik: It isn't? / Malik: Obviously not... I guess. / Ryou: -blinks- It isn't? / Angela: Thanks for being the first one to review citcat-chan!! –gives candy-

**Digital-tiffany-** Angela: lol. Yeah! We all love cliffhangers huh? / Bakura: Last time I checked, you didn't. / Angela: Well now I do! XP / Marik: And I thought I changed my mind too much. -.- / Malik: I did too... / Ryou: -to reader- I hope your answer will be good! –smiles- / Angela: I hope so too! –grins- / Everyone else: You're the one writing it Baka! / Angela: -waves hands defensively- Ok! Ok! Hehe... Thank you for reviewing Tiffany!!

**Saffron-Starlight**- Angela: Thank you!! –snickers as she looks at Bakura- / Bakura: -rubbing his injured head- She's lucky I don't feel like killing her... / Marik: -smirks- Or maybe because Ryou would kill you before you tried to hurt a reviewer? / Malik: -puts hand over Marik's mouth- --;; We don't need him and you fighting right now. / Ryou: -grabs Bakura's sleeve- We don't need you trying to hurt the reviewer either. / Angela: Aww... it couldn't have hurt, Bakura! It was a rubber mallet for Ra's sake! / Bakura: -picks up mallet- Wanna try it yourself? / Angela: 0.0;; Thanks for reviewing!! –runs away from Bakura-

**Xile Magician Girl of Darkness- **Bakura: -eye twitches- I brought them here so you wouldn't kiss me anymore!! / Angela: -laughing her ass off- / Ryou: -chuckling- You'll be ok Bakura. / Bakura: -smirks- I sure will. –nudges Marik and Malik- / Marik & Malik: -nod and go over to reviewer- / Angela: -stops laughing- What are you doing to my reviewer?! Marik! Mal-... -gets tackled to the floor by Bakura- / Malik and Marik: -stop in front of reviewer- So you're Lisa huh? –tackle reviewer to the floor and start to smother her face with kisses- We have heard so much about you! –hug reviewer- / Angela: .... / Ryou:... I was worried for a while there. / Malik: Hey! You're comfortable! –snuggles into reviewer- / Lisa: -suppresses urge to melt- / Marik: I think I'm sleepy... -eyes start drooping as he rests head on reviewers shoulder- / Ryou & Angela: Kawaii!! / Bakura: ....at least I won't be glomped anymore!! –grins- / Angela: Well, I don't think Malik and Marik are complaining! Lol! Anyway, thanks for the stars!! –adds stars to collection- Oh yeah, and thanks for the support about the flames! I'll send you an e-mail!!

**Kenzie14- **Angela: -rubs temples- This is getting... / Ryou: Don't say anything bad Angela. / Bakura, Malik & Marik: -laughing while pointing at Angela- / Angela: Urusei. –sighs- Alright, ... Damn it! I don't know where to start! / Marik: Start from the beginning Baka. / Angela: Alright, look, I'm glad you like Anzu and all and I can understand you because you have a point. (yeah. I read your profile page.) To tell you the truth, I used to think Anzu was a pretty nice character in the first season. / Everyone: -jaws drop- Did you just say...!?! / Angela: Yeah, now shut up. –to reader- It's just that when Battle City started, I started hating her... don't ask why. And if you think the bashing I did to her was bad, then you should read other stories. There was even one where **I** felt sorry for her. So what I'm trying to say is that what I did was nothing compared to other stories. So if it makes you feel better, then .... Ra I can believe this... I'm sorry ok. Sorry for bashing her. I hope that we are now on good terms. I really don't like having rivalry with anyone so that's why I want us to be in peace. I'm sorry.

**Chibi B-channie- **Angela: Thanks! / Malik: Some people are stupid. --; / Bakura: Yeah. They're only embarrassing themselves. / Ryou: And why would that be Bakura? / Marik: Because if the writer is short tempered, he's going to get flamed back. / Angela: -nods- Yeah. I guess we should just laugh at them. I don't flame back because I'm not a mean person... well not much. / Bakura: Got that right. You can be mean as hell when you want to. / Angela: Hehe... Yeah. And it's stupid to flame because they put warnings at the beginning so the reader should know what's coming. But thank you so much! I received a flame right after you posted your review and your review made me feel so much better! It's incredible what words can make a person feel. Thank you for the lovely review Chibi B-chan!!

**Yugischic08- **Angela: lol! Yeah! I kind of found it weird too. / Marik & Malik: We're playing matchmakers!! / Ryou: -smiles- / Bakura: -sweatdrops- I don't need your help. / Malik & Marik: -get teary eyes- / Ryou, Angela, & Reader: Bakura! Stop being an ass! / Reader & Angela: -look at Ryou shocked- You called Bakura an ass!?! / Ryou: Well, they are helping us and he's being mean! / Bakura: .... –walks away- / Marik & Malik: -hug reviewer- He's never thankful! / Reader: -pats both on the head- It'll be ok! / Angela: Kawaii! Thanks for the Review!

**Haven of Darkness- **Angela: Ok... now how should I do this without flaming you back? / Everyone else: -falls silent- / Angela: -sighs- Alright. First of all, didn't you read the warning in the first chapter? It said "Yaoi. Don't like. DON'T READ!" I am _certain _that I put that. Now why would you go and flame me when you already knew what it was about? It was just a waste of your time and help for me. Even though you are flaming me, it still adds up as a review. So why don't you stop flaming? Either way you will still help me either way. If you 'review' it will still help and if you don't, it will still help b/c I won't have to read those rather disturbing notes you put. So, you decide. I just hope that you don't flame me when I have a bad day or I will flame you back. Only I read the flame so I won't be humiliated publicly... but you will. So don't try to get me pissed off or you might just get flamed back 'k? I would like to be on good terms with you but whether or not that happens, is up to you. Just think about it. It's pointless to flame a person who you are practically just amusing. Let me stop or I will end up flaming you.

**FullMoonKoga321- **Angela: -waves- Hey buddy! / Bakura: Woah... looks like you actually made a pal there... / Marik: About time --; / Malik & Ryou: -hit their Yamis upside the head- Don't say that! / Angela: Woah... the hikaris are getting mean. Hehe... aren't they Evil part of FullMoonKoga? (EFMK) / Bakura: They better not try to hit me again. --; / Angela: EFMK gets me freaked out –shifty eyes- And I can't IM you. I only have Yahoo & MSN. Sorry. And don't let EFMK hurt me!! –hides behind Bakura and Marik- / Bakura: -sighs- I wouldn't risk my life to save you. / Angela: Why do you think I also hid behind Marik? –hides behind Marik's cape- / Marik: -.-;; / Angela: But thatnks for the review and the support you gave me on your story!! Sorry for the late update!

**Kimi-chan- **Angela: -hugs back- Thankies! / Bakura: O-O We need to get this reviewer to the hospital! Right now! / Ryou & Malik: -blink rapidly- ..Why? / Marik & Bakura: She called her Angela- SAMA!! SAMA!! / Angela: So? I like that nickname. –smiles- / Bakura: But she said SAMA!! / Marik: She is not worth calling sama! / Angela, Ryou, Malik, & Reader: -.-; Bakas. / Marik: ...I want a brownie! / Angela: Hell no! You are already hyper enough! ...Can I have a brownie? / Marik: -anime fall- / Angela: Hehe... Well, I'm glad that you are happy to see me again! Thank you for the review!!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru- **Angela: -shifty eyes- I won't be caught... I hope. / Marik: A foursome... -lets his mind wonder- / Angela: -.-;; Hentai.... Although it does sound good... hmm... -gets hit over the head by Bakura- Ow! / Bakura: Look who's the hentai now. –to reviewer- I agree with Hikaru... -points- You smile TOO much! Do I need to cut those lips off? / Ryou & Angela: Leave the reviewer alone!! / Bakura: -takes a few steps back- o...k.../ Angela: -glares at Bakura- He brought the psychos in here so that I would have a hell of a time. --; / Malik and Marik: -smile insanely and wave- / everyone else: -flinch- 0.o / Angela: Lol And I didn't mean that I was writing a lemon with the reader and another character in THIS fic. I meant IF I did an 'insert you' fic. Hehe... I think I got just about everyone confused by that. But you know what? Thank you for STILL reviewing!! You are the only one who has followed me all the way through this fic and I really appreciate that! Thank you!

**Archamais- **Angela: Uhh... Archamais? Archamais...? / Marik: Hmm... she wants me. –smirks- Fine then. –picks up reviewer from where she fainted- / Angela: Ryou. Malik. Please go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything. /Bakura: -snickers- He'll get slapped if he tries something. / Marik: I am not trying anything. –sits down on couch with Reader on his lap- I will just wait 'til she wakes up. –smirks- / Malik: See. He's not that bad. / Angela: Not THAT bad. He's only nice when he wants to. / Bakura: Hn. Nice my ass. /Angela: Yeah.... Your pretty nice and firm ass... -stares- / Ryou: -.-; / Marik: -covers Reader with his cape- / Everyone: 0.o / Marik: ...What!? She was shivering! / Angela: Thanks for-... !!! -gets hit by the Millennium Rod- / Marik: Shut up! You'll wake her! / Angela: -rubs her abused head- -.-;; -whispers- Thanks for the Review...

**Kitsune Blade-** Angela: -laughing her ass off- That was cruel!! She can't think a rock is hot!! –continues to laugh- / Bakura: ...Was I supposed to get married yesterday? 0.o; / Marik: -trying to hide Mil. Rod from Kaitou- It's mine you brat! / Ryou: -smiles nervously- Come to a wedding with Kura? / Bakura: ...-is still confused- The ring looks like a light bulb.../ Malik: Inserting the Reader was a great idea? / Angela: Yeah... -looks at Bakura and drools- good idea... -lets her mind wonder- / Bakura: --; Look I know I'm hot and all, but stop staring at me with that lustful look on your eyes!! ....stupid little hentai... / Angela: lol! You glomped all of them! ... I wish I could do that without the risk of being murdered. / Bakura: That's right! So you best watch it! / Marik: -laughs as he points at Kurai- Hahah!! Stuffed in a crate! / Malik: Stop being mean Marik --; / Angela: I WOULD chat with you... but the part after the 'at' on your e-mail address didn't show up... Damn. But thank you for that LONG review!! I had so much fun reading it!! Thank you!

**ArtemisroseX- **Angela:.... Uh-oh... -looks at Ryou- It's ok... / Ryou: -runs off to Angela's room- / Bakura: I... love ...her? But I thought I loved Ryou! / Marik, Malik, & Angela: I did too!! / Angela: I think I programmed his mind to be... you know... gay. / Bakura: -is sitting on the floor with blank expression- I love... / Angela: ...Damn... Malik. Marik. We have a problem. / Bakura: Who do I love...? / Angela: -hears Ryou crying in her room- -flinches- I think we have a whole new story here.../ Marik: This is damn confusing... / Angela: Ehh... Thanks for the review. –takes tissue and blows her nose- This is turning out to be GREAT for angst... -cries- T-thank you!

**Hoshi- Yuki- **Angela: Yep! He actually listened!! / Bakura: -rubbing his face with hand- Ouch... my face still hurts. / Marik: -points while laughing- / Malik: There will be chaos when we meet the reader! Mwahaha!! / Ryou: 0.0;; / Angela: And I managed to ACTUALLY send you an e-mail!! Go me! –does happy dance- / Bakura: ...You are happy. / Angela: So? / Bakura: I must fix that. –takes out stuffed bear and tears the head off- / Angela: NOOO!! / Marik: Oh that was harsh. / Angela: -takes the body of bear and smack Bakura- Hmp! –to reviewer- I listened to the song! It was great! Oh and I tried reducing the author notes! There are just about NO notes at the last parts of the chapter. I had a few but I deleted most of them. Thanks for telling me how annoying they were getting! / Bakura: If no body told you, you would've kept doing it --; / Angela: Well... That's why I have reviewers! And Sorry If I didn't make this as long as all the others but I mostly said all I wanted to say on the e-mail I sent you and I don't think you want to hear me repeat myself. So yeah... THANK YOU for the review!!

(People. I don't have AIM. I have MSN and Yahoo! Messenger! Just so you know.)

Angela: Wooh! I am done with the replies! Now on with the story!

Bakura: About time you ass.

Angela: -glares- Anyway, I shall put this warning up so some people know what this is about!

**Warning!: This contains YAOI! Don't like? DON'T FRECKING READ!!!!!!!!**

Angela: There! Now don't say I didn't warn you! I feel so much better. Now, Malik. Please do the disclaimer you hot bishie!

**Disclaimer: Angela does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or World's of Fun! -strikes a pose- Or me!**

Malik Fans: -faint at the breath taking sight-

Malik: -smirks- They love me.

Angela: -.-;; -ahem- This will contain scenes from Malik and Marik's past! Just so you know! :) Have fun!

--------------------------------

"Well, Malik I.... I accept. It's worth a try if it is for Ryou's own good." --- said. Malik could have yelled 'Victory!' but managed to control himself. Bakura, on the other hand, was practically fainting on the spot. Marik started repeat the word 'Yes!' in an excited tone.

"However, Malik," ---'s voice said, startling all three Egyptians. "Yes ---?" Malik answered. "I don't want any harm whatsoever to come to Ryou, is that understood? That goes for all of you and especially you Bakura. If any harm is to come to a person that I truly care for... there's no telling how I might react." She said in a serious tone.

Malik, Marik, and even Bakura gulped. They decided to take this as advice to their own good. "S-sure ---...." Malik answered and then changed the subject. "W-well... I guess you should tell Ryou today huh?" he asked trying to break the tension that had formed.

---'s voice softened and even had a bit of a happy tone in it. "Sure! I will tell him today before he leaves. My brother and I own half that place where we are meeting so I will be able to get us all tickets." she said. Malik and Marik's eyes widened at this newly revealed information. "No way! You own half that place!?"

"Yup! That's why it will be a piece of cake to enter! So tomorrow at 9 P.M right?" she asked. "Yeah, that way it won't be too late or too early." He said. "Ok. I'll be sure to tell him. See you guys then! Oh and, Bakura..." she said and Bakura immediately tensed up again. He had never said a word during the conversation. He just looked at the speaker and waited for --- to start talking again.

"I am looking forward to meeting you." --- simply said and then a click was heard and the line went silent. Bakura, Malik, and Marik all stared at the phone as if waiting for something to happen. Malik slowly smiled and jumped off the couch yelling, "I did it!!", scaring Marik and Bakura again out of their wits.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!?!" Bakura yelled, finally releasing all the stress he had been holding ever since Malik dialed ---'s number. Malik smirked and put an arm around Bakura's shoulders. "You know... I could be bragging right now and saying that I am a genius and you are an idiot, but I just decide not to." He said as his smirk grew bigger. Bakura gave him an annoyed look and pushed Malik away from him.

"You just did baka!" he yelled and sat back on the couch wondering if this had really happened. Marik sat beside Bakura and pulled Malik on his lap. He started to plant sloppy kisses on Malik's bare shoulders while he talked. "So... What will you....wear...tomorrow?" he said as he stopped a few times to give Malik a kiss here and there.

Bakura gave them an annoyed look. "I don't know." He simply answered. "...... Could you at least take it to your room!?!?" he yelled as Marik laid Malik down on the couch still giving him a shower of kisses. Seeing that they wouldn't stop, Bakura rolled his eyes and got up. He reached up for his leather jacket and started to put it on. "Hold on Bakura!" Marik yelled as he got up from on top of Malik. "We need to 'buy' you some clothes for tomorrow." He said as he reached for the Mil. Rod.

Bakura smirked. "Now were talking business Marik." Malik nodded and said "So are we leaving?" Marik chuckled. "Look who is forgetting to put some clothes over their boxers now." Malik blinked and looked down at himself. He gave them one of those kawaii sheepish smiles. "Hehehe.... I guess you're right Marik... Let's go change."

Malik started up the stairs and was followed my Marik. Bakura sighed. He sat down and turned the TV, wondering how much time he would have to wait for Malik and Marik to finish. He started to carelessly flip through the channels when he suddenly dropped the remote control down after hearing Malik practically start screaming his head off in sheer pleasure. "AHH! Faster! Harder! Ungh! Oh Ra Marik!!" This was followed by Marik's grunts and muffled thumping noises along with some other indescribable sounds.

Bakura hung his head and released an annoyed groan. He waited 'patiently' for about three minutes but noting no difference in the sounds or the speed of the thumping, he decided to do what he thought best. "STOP FUCKING AND GET DOWN HERE RA DAMMIT!!!!" he yelled.

He heard the sound of someone falling and then Marik screaming, "Bakura! Damn it! Stop fucking distracting me!!" Bakura smirked at the sudden image he got of Marik suddenly falling and pulling his hikari along with him at Bakura's sudden screaming.

"HURRY UP RA-DAMNIT!!" He yelled and went back to watching the TV, smirk still firmly plastered on his face. Ten minutes later, Marik and Malik came down the stairs. Malik was yawning and Marik was looking pretty normal. "Finally! Can't you wait until you go to 'sleep'?" Bakura asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Don't hate." Marik said as he pulled his hikari closer by the waist. Malik snuggled in his yami's chest and yawned cutely. (A/N: Kawaii!) Marik, of course, had to smile. He ran a hand through Malik's hair which caused Malik's eyes to start drooping.

Even Bakura had to accept that Malik looked like a small child. A smile was starting to form on his lips as suddenly Malik and Marik turned into him and Ryou. He shook his head rapidly and wondered just how many minutes he had been daydreaming. He turned his attention back to the pair that was in front of him.

Marik saw that his look alike was falling asleep rapidly. Malik didn't even notice when his yami picked him up bridal style and started walking to the couch. Bakura watched as Marik set his hikari carefully as to not waken him on the couch. He walked over to them and saw that Malik was still peacefully sleeping. "He looks so innocent." Marik thought aloud.

Bakura looked at him confused. 'Did he just say that out loud?' "How could I have been so stupid?" Marik spoke again. Malik started to make sounds in his sleep. It was between a laugh and a giggle. Marik smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. "Marik...." Malik whispered and turned, his back facing both yamis.

Bakura had been watching this and felt amusement and... jealousy. Jealousy that he and Ryou couldn't be happy like them. He saw Marik signaling to the front door and took the hint that they were leaving without Malik. He grabbed his jacket and exited the door as Marik quietly closed the door behind him.

"Let's go. He's too tired." Marik said as he walked into the garage were the motorcycles were kept. He handed Bakura a helmet and kept one for himself. "I don't think Maki will mind if you borrow his motorcycle for a while. Just don't scratch it or Malik will rip your head off." Marik said as he handed Bakura the keys to his hikari's motorcycle. (A/n: Angela: I made them take each a motorcycle because if they ride together, Marik's hentai side would have to kick in -.-;; Just so you don't get the wrong idea.)

"Hn. He couldn't rip my head off before I rip his." He said as he got on the motorcycle. "He might not be able to but I can." Marik said smirking. "Just try. You'd be begging me for mercy." Bakura said as he watched Marik put on his helmet. "I beg no one." Marik said, before speeding down the street. Bakura followed and wondered how the hell they managed not to kill each other when they were together back in Egypt.

**At the mall...**

"Hmm... how 'bout that one?" Marik said as he pointed to a silky black shirt. "Whatever." Bakura said as he flung the shirt over his shoulder on top of other shirts and pants he had picked out. He was getting bored. He really never liked to shop.

Marik was pulling a few things out for himself. Every once in a while he would point at something which he thought Bakura would look good in which was practically... everything.

They approached the dressing rooms in which Bakura would try on the clothes. He tried this and that and coming out once in a while to show Marik and 'demanding' and opinion. The only opinion he got was the thumbs up because Marik was to busy drooling and staring.

He decided to wear black leather pants which were very low on his hips, a very tight black tank top which looked like a turtle neck at the top of his neck but was sleeveless. It covered all of the top portion of his body except for a small portion of were his tank top was supposed to meet the leather pants, leaving about and inch of pale flesh visible. He still had the silver arm bracelets that Marik had given him.

He stepped out of the room to find Marik but he was nowhere in sight. He suddenly heard a scream and saw Marik running over to him, looking back and cackling insanely. "What did that idiot do now?" he asked aloud. He got his answer when he saw an old lady running around in only her underwear and was trying to unhook an oversized T-shirt from a clothes hanger in an attempt to cover herself.

"Marik..." Bakura growled, his eye twitching madly. Marik, on the other hand, was having trouble breathing. He was on the floor holding his stomach and tears of amusement were threatening to fall from his eyes. "S-she was... HAHAHA... looking at the toys with her grandson a-and... Oh Ra! I send her clothes to the Shadow Realm and ... HAHAHA... her grandson said "I didn't know you boobies like the gorillas ,Granny!" HAHAHA!!" Marik continued laughing as Bakura sweat dropped.

Marik whipped a tear from his eye and looked at Bakura and immediately stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at his past lover. "Holy shit..." he whispered. "Stop staring damn it! .....What!?" Bakura exclaimed as Marik stood on his feet. we re-live our past for five minutes 'Kura?" Bakura didn't answer but instead glared at the blonde yami. "You wish..."

Marik looked at Bakura and then remembered Ryou. "Hey... you and Ryou aren't really all that the same." Marik said. "Did you just figure that out baka? Of course were different!" Bakura said annoyed. "No I meant like the body. Ryou's stomach is flat like a girl's would be, just like Maki too. But yours has abs and so does mine and we have muscles on our arms. It doesn't even seem as if Malik or Ryou have any stomach. All you see is a line were their stomach are supposed to be if you look at them sideways." Marik said 'smartly' as he kept daydreaming. (A/N: -drooling- I admire your bodies )

"Do you have any idea what you are sayi-.... How the hell do you know how Ryou's body looks?!" Bakura said as his jealousy side kicked in. Marik looked at Bakura and smiled nervously while waving his hands in front of him defensively. "N-now, Bakura, Y-you do remember t-that night at the club right!? T-the shirt he was wearing!!" he said as he started to take steps back.

Bakura remembered that night and mentally drooled. "Fine." He simply said and turned to change back into the clothes he was when they got into the mall.

When he got out, they did what they always did, control the cashier and exited without a problem. They carried the bags and walked over to the motorcycles.

"Well? I'm waiting." Marik said as he looked at Bakura expectantly. Bakura raised a delicate eyebrow at Marik. "Waiting for what?" he asked defiantly as if daring Marik to ask him for something in exchange for 'buying' him clothes. "The 'A' word. Come on. I want to hear you say it." He answered as if it was the most obvious things in the world at that moment.

".....Asshole?" Bakura asked. Marik did an anime fall. Bakura shrugged and got on the motorcycle. Marik got up and started yelling, "Arigato! Arigato!" while flailing his arms. "...Whatever." Bakura said. Marik sighed and knew he wasn't getting any 'thank yous' from this particular yami.

Marik got on his motorcycle and started the engine. He and Bakura decided to go back to Malik's house to leave the motorcycle and then they would take the car and drop Bakura off at 'his' house along with the new clothes. When they finally agreed to this, they sped off into the still cloudy and cool day.

**-------------- With Ryou...**

"See you Abby!" Ryou called as the elevator closed. He yawned and stretched. It had been a hard day today. He had to be sure to have everything in check for the people the next day since he wasn't going to be there.

He walked towards ---'s office to say goodbye to her. He didn't see her much during the day so he at least wanted to say bye. He opened the door and heard that --- was on the computer again. "---?" he called. --- turned around in her chair and smiled.

"Hey Ryou. How was today?" she asked as she stretched a bit. "Well, it was harder than yesterday but it was okay. Everything is ready for the persons that will work tomorrow. You will be one of them huh?" he asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. 'Ok. This is it. Don't mess up, ---!' --- thought to herself.

"Actually, Ryou, I wanted to see if you would like to go to Worlds of Fun with me t-tomorrow." She stuttered the last word which made Ryou a bit curious. "I would love to but..." he stopped and looked at ---. "B-but what Ryou?" --- answered. She had never been good at lying, especially to Ryou or her brother. "Well, it's strange that you would stop working just to take me somewhere." Ryou answered as he looked at --- confused.

"W-well, not everything can be just work. Yeah.... Yeah! Not everything can be work! Ehehehe.... I need to have fun every once in a while right? Well, who better to have fun with than you?!" she answered with a bit of nervousness. Ryou smiled. "Well, uhh... sure ---! Why not. But I have to warn you; I am not exactly the right person to have fun with." he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. --- saw this and swung an arm on Ryou's shoulders.

"Sure you are, Ryou! Tell you what, you can bring Malik with you!" she said. Ryou smiled but then stopped and asked "But what about Marik?" he asked as he looked questionably at ---. 'Baka! Baka! Baka! Already messed up!' --- told herself and mentally started to hit her head. "M-Marik! Yeah! He can come too! Hehehe.... Forgot about him for a while there." she said sheepishly as she put an arm behind her neck.

Ryou smiled again. "It's ok. I'll ask them today when I get home. What time do you want us to be there?" he asked. 'Uhh... was it eight? No it was at nine!' "Is nine alright with you?" she asked hoping that Ryou agreed. Ryou, like always, didn't disappoint her. "Sure! That's a great time. Not too late or too early. Alright. I'll ask them right when I get home." (A/N: I know that and amusement park is not open at that time but let's pretend that you added extra hours for your business kay?)

--- sighed and nodded. "Ok. Thanks Ryou." she said. "No problem, ---. Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow." he said as he hugged ---. "Ok. See you then!" she exclaimed as she saw Ryou exit. When she was sure Ryou wasn't there, she let herself fall on her chair and yelled, "That was close! But it went alright. Alright, let's see how this will turn out." she said and sighed.

**------- Half hour later at Maki's...**

Ryou finally got to Malik's house and stood in front of the door searching his pockets for the key. 'Hmm... I know I put it-... Oh! Here it is!' He took out the key and put it through the keyhole and opened the door.

He started to walk in but froze. What if Bakura had stayed there? What if he had waited for him? Ryou was starting to panic as he thought more about it. He rapidly shook his head as to shake out those thoughts as well. 'No. I must not be afraid. I can't keep running forever. If he is still here, then I will just go straight to my room. Yes. That's it.' Taking a deep breath, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He walked as quietly as he could so he would be able to hear any voices or noises. He walked into the living room. 'There's no one here. No. Malik is... sleeping?' Ryou was a bit confused to see Malik sleeping, much more seeing him sleeping _without _Marik beside him. Were _was_ Marik? Ever since he had stayed at the blondes' house, he had never seen them separated. Ryou shrugged it off and tried to walk as quietly as possible to his room so Malik wouldn't be woken.

He stopped when he heard whimpering coming from the sofa on which Malik rested. Ryou quickly turned and peeked over the sofa to see that Malik had an expression of agony and fright on his face. He was shaking his head and making movements as if he was trying to protect himself from something ... rather someone.

"No... Please Marik...Stop it! No!" Malik started mumbling which then turned to screaming and violently turning and moving his hands. Ryou started to panic as he saw how Malik suffered from the nightmare and couldn't seem to wake up. "Please stop! Don't hurt me! Marik stop!"

Ryou moved quickly and was at Malik's side at an instant. "Malik! Malik wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up, Malik!" He yelled as he grabbed Malik's wrists since he was starting to hurt himself.

"No! Stop it!" Malik yelled and struggled even more fiercely. "No Malik! Wake up! Malik!! It's a nightmare!!" Malik gasped and suddenly sat up, eyes wide open and frightened. His pale blonde hair was matted against his neck and the sides of his face in cold sweat.

Ryou sighed in relief as he saw his friend awake and out of the horrible nightmare he was having. That relief, however, was cut short when he saw Malik's body start to shake and tears started pouring out of his lavender eyes. Ryou instantly sat beside him and gave him a friendly hug as to comfort his friend.

"Shhh... it's alright Malik. It was just a dream. Everything is alright now." he said in a low voice as Malik grabbed on to him for dear life. After a few minutes, Malik was calm and was only hiccupping and sniffing every once in a while. He pulled back from Ryou's embrace. Ryou saw that Malik's eyes were puffy and his nose was a bit red as were his eyes.

Malik whipped the tears on his cheeks with the sleeves of his black, long sleeved, tight shirt. "I'm sorry Ryou. I-I didn't mean to scare you." he said in an almost whispered voice. "No Malik. It's alright. I was very worried about you. Are you alright now?" he asked as he looked at Malik carefully as to see if he was indeed better.

Malik nodded and then they fell into silence. Ryou wanted to ask if he was dreaming of when Marik abused him, but decided not to be imprudent or to make Malik think that he was trying to get in his business. Malik broke the silence. "I... I was dreaming of when Marik b-beat me a-and..." he trailed of and gulped at the memory of his dreaded past.

"It was the last time he beat me. It was the worst out of all the many times he abused me." He finished, whispering the last sentence. He closed his eyes making two shiny tears roll down his perfectly tanned cheeks.

Ryou frowned as he remembered that Yugi had told him that Malik had ended up in the hospital because of his yami. That day, Ryou wanted to go to the hospital to see Malik but he had Bakura to worry about. He never really knew what had happened but he wouldn't dare ask Malik now. All he knew was that Malik had been very close to having an encounter with death.

Malik had never told anyone what had happened. Marik, of course, had told Bakura everything but Malik hadn't said a word about that day to anyone and had that weight on his chest that got heavier and heavier as he kept it to himself.

He couldn't keep it any longer. He had to tell someone other that Marik. He had never really felt all that comfortable with talking to Bakura about his private life. But who would understand him better that Bakura's hikari, Ryou.

"He had gotten home, drunk as usual but he was also mad about something else. I think he had lost a lot of money to Bakura that day. He got home angry and drunk and he took it all out on me. Sure he had beaten me when he was angry or drunk, but never when it was both together. H-he was so violent and angry that night. He hurt me so much physically as well as mentally more than any other times. I thought that I was truly broken at those moments. I felt like dirt. As if I were alone and wasn't worth anything to anyone. He eventually got tired and collapsed on my beaten body. That's how I knew he was drunk. I somehow managed to push him off my body and practically crawled up the stairs. I still don't know how I managed but I did. When I got to my room, I stayed there unmoving for a few moments until I felt myself almost loosing consciousness. I walked to the wardrobe that was beside the large windows which were opened. I heard a loud kick on my door and turned to find Marik standing there with an emotionless face. He started to approach me and I stepped back." Malik explained. He took a deep breath for he knew to what part he was coming to.

"I lost too much blood a-and I started to fall back. I faintly raised my hand as to try and grab on to something but failed miserably. I fell back and out of the second floor window. As I fell, I heard Marik screaming my name and looking down at me... with t-tears in his eyes. I thought that I was hallucinating but Marik later on told me I wasn't. His face was the last thing I felt my body hit the grass. I hit my head really hard and my vision blurred. I thought I was dying... and I felt happy for my d-death." Malik was looking down at the carpet as he remembered that night. He had wanted to have peace... and death seemed like the peace he was so desperately looking for.

Ryou was silent and looking at his friend with a shocked expression. He had never thought that Malik had gone through that; much less desire something like death. "I was unconscious for three days. When I woke up, I saw Marik sleeping on the side of my bed. He looked tired and he had tears running down his cheeks as he slept. I was still dazed from my sleep so I couldn't think straight so I didn't realize that his hand was on top of mine. I raised my hand to my head which woke him up. I was so scared when he suddenly threw himself at me and started saying my name. To make a long story short, we talked things through. He confessed that he loved me and I did too. But I still wouldn't go near him. I was still very afraid. It took him a long time to get my trust. I slowly began to trust him and we grew very close. I still get those nightmares but thankfully when he is not around. I don't want to make him feel guilty again. ...I'm sorry, I think I-I just made you get depressed and-..." Malik started apologizing but Ryou cut him off.

"No. It's alright Malik.You needed to tell someone and get that weight off your chest." He smiled kindly at Malik. "I feel good to know that you trust me enough so that you chose me to tell your most intimate secrets, Malik. I feel that I have a real friend and that you trust me enough to tell me all this. You don't have to apologize Malik." He said as he sat beside Malik on the floor by the sofa. Malik smiled too and wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Thank you, Ryou. Thanks for listening to me."

Ryou pulled back and nodded. "I understand you very well. Those things that you felt; they were the same I felt when I lived with Bakura. I wanted to die I-..."

"Don't think like that, Ryou. I now see that I was wrong. And so are you. You are worth a lot, Ryou. You are not alone. You have me, Marik, Yami, Yugi and the rest of his friends. Don't you dare think that you are alone. As for Bakura... never mind. Just know that you have people who love you and would never leave you." Malik said.

Ryou looked deeply into Malik's eyes and saw that he was being very serious. He smiled and nodded, tears forming on the sides of his eyes. Malik sighed and suddenly had that cheery tone back in his voice. "Well, enough crying and stuff! That is in the past."

Ryou nodded and stood as well as Malik. He then suddenly remembered Marik. "Ano, Malik?" he asked. "Hai?"

"Where is Marik? He wasn't home when I got here. Is everything alright?" Ryou asked a bit worried. "Oh! He just went to the mall with-... umm... he went to the mall to get some... stuff." He said nervously as he realized he was about to reveal part of the plan to Ryou. "Oh... Why didn't you go with him? W-well if it's alright for me to ask."

"Oh it's ok. I just felt a bit tired from... from..." Malik suddenly turned the color of a tomato which Ryou noticed. He laughed a little and shook his head lightly. "It's ok. I understand." he said in a calm voice which helped decrease the reddish color on Malik's cheeks. "Heh... thanks. Oh! --- called." he remembered that he had to tell Ryou about the 'invitation'.

"Oh she did? So what did she say?" Ryou asked as he and Malik headed to the kitchen. 'Ok. Here goes.' "She said she wanted to invite you to Worlds of Fun. She invited me too." Malik said, his voice shaking a bit.

Ryou stopped taking out the sour cream from the fridge and looked at Malik. "Yes. She told me this afternoon. Hmm... That's a bit bizarre...." Ryou said as he got a questioning look on his face. Malik gulped. "W-what is Ryou?" He asked. "Well, --- almost never forgets things. Why would she call you so that you would tell me? I already knew." Malik saw that Ryou was thinking and started to panic. 'Ohhhh Shiiiit.... I forgot that SHE was going to tell him!! Baka!! Baka!! Baka!!'

"Hmm... strange. But I guess going out would do me some good. I just hope I can keep all sweets away from ---'s grasp.", he said jokingly and started to laugh. "That reminds me. Me and Marik promised her some sweets next time we went. I guess we will have to keep that promise." Malik said as he grinned.

"Oh. You don't want to get her sugar high, Malik. Trust me. She can be VERY dangerous... Heh. I remember the time when I and Trunks thought it would be harmless to let her have three cookie sandwiches. Big mistake. She thought it would be funny to put a hamster in the fruit punch that was in the dinning room and then put the cat on the table next to the punch. The cat, of course, automatically jumped in the fruit punch making it splash all over the table... before her dad's business meeting in their mansion. When the cat jumped in the fruit punch... she decided to put paper foil over the container, trapping the cat and hamster in there, the poor things. They managed to get out and ran all over the place leaving fruit punch all over. She made everything seem like the cat and hamsters fault so she never got caught... and neither did I or Trunks."

Malik was listening carefully and looking at Ryou in disbelief. "She really did that?!" 'Whoa... I could sure learn some tips from her. I'm sure Marik and I would have a lot of fun playing those tricks at Yami's house. Heh heh.' "Well, Maybe I should get her sugar high just to see how dangerous she can get." Malik insisted.

Ryou shook his head lightly and smiled. "Suit yourself, Malik. But remember; I WARNED you." Ryou said. Malik relaxed a bit from how nervous he was. Ryou immediately noticed. "Malik, are you alright?" He said as he looked suspiciously at Malik. "M-me? Yeah I'm fine! ....uh... Why?" Malik asked as calm as he could. Damn! Why did lying to Ryou make him feel nervous?!

"No. Nothing, Malik. It's just that --- was a bit nervous too today. Just like you are now..." Ryou said as he raised an eyebrow at Malik. 'Is it just my imagination or is he and --- keeping something from me. I hope they both won't get sugar high on me tomorrow if that's their plan.'

"M-me? Nervous? Of course not! You are just paranoid!" Malik said as he tried to give Ryou a reassuring smile. "I am not paran-..." Ryou started.

"How about you show me how to make those yummy brownies only you can make huh? I have always wanted to learn how to make those! If you don't mind me knowing that is." Malik said, desperately hoping to get off the previous subject. He succeeded.

"Sure, Malik! Let's just get all the stuff ok?" Ryou asked excitedly, unaware that he had been tricked.

"Ok!" Malik answered and with that, they started to make that night's dessert.

**With Bakura and Marik....**

"So you remember the plan, 'Kura?" Marik asked Bakura as they carried the clothes upstairs to Bakura's room.

"Yes, I remember. How could I not? I swear I sometimes think that your hikari can be more evil than you if he wants to. That Imp..." he growled. "....And don't call me 'Kura." he added as an after thought. Marik smirked at Bakura's annoyed tone. Oh how he loved to tick him off... and scare him.

"What ever. See ya." he said as he headed for the stairs. 'This will be so damn hilarious!' he thought as he took out the Barney sing-along CD he secretly stole while Bakura was trying on some clothes. He snickered as he approached the radio in the living room and put in the CD. He first raised the volume all the way up before doing the next step.

He pushed 'Play' and ran out the door at almost inhumane speed. He was barely out the door when he heard as the radio boomed with the all too well known Barney the dinosaur's voice.

"I love you! You love me! Were a happy fa-..."

"MAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" came Bakura's scream. Marik ran to his blue Jeep that was parked in front of the house and stopped in front of the driver's door. Bakura's window opened and a VERY pissed of Bakura stuck his head out.

"Marik you fucking, warped, dick sucking, mother fucking BASTAAAAARD!!!" Bakura cursed as he flailed his arms about him. "That's what you get when you interrupt my 'time' with my hikari and by not thanking me!!!" Marik yelled.

"WHAT!? Marik you son of a bitch! I swear you will get your ass kicked to bloody hell you asshole!!" Bakura yelled from his window. Marik gave his famous psychotic laugh. As a final action to piss Bakura further, he gave Bakura the finger and got in his car and drove away

Bakura growled and ran as fast as he could down the stairs to turn off the radio. He tried to turn off the device, but in his frustration, couldn't hit the right button. "Oh! Fuck this shit!" Bakura raised his hand and the radio was sent to the Shadow Realm.

"That's better... awww damn it! That was Ryou's favorite radio! ...oh well. I can always get him a new and even better one. But Marik won't get away that easily. Mehe... He's either getting his ass kicked or going to at LEAST get bitch slapped straight!" Bakura smirked as he thought of ways to get revenge on Marik.

"I'll deal with him later. Now I need to worry about tomorrow. Malik, that little 'innocent' hikari-..... Innocent my ass. I'm not even sure if he's a hikari anymore. Marik has probably made him more of a psycho in their 'small'screwing sessions. Mwaha." he though very much amused. He shook of those thoughts and went to take his shower. (A/N: Angela: Can I come? / Bakura: ...Hell no. Come on Ryou. –pulls Ryou into the bathroom- / Ryou: -blinks rapidly- / Angela: 0.o;;/ Reader: O.O)

''''''''''''''''''' **At Maki's....**

"... and that's how you do it, Malik!" Ryou said cheerfully as he pulled out the brownies from the oven. "Mmmm... They smell great, Ryou! I can't wait to eat them!" Malik exclaimed. Ryou smiled and nodded.

They were both startled when they heard the front door open. "Hey! Is that brownies I smell?!?" Marik's voice came from the front door which was now closed. He was soon in the kitchen with both hikaris.

"Oh. Hello Marik. We made brownies. Or rather Malik did. I just told him what to do." Ryou said as he looked at Marik then at Malik. "Oh he did?" Marik asked as he grinned and winked at Malik's direction earning him a smile from said hikari.

"Well, if you would both excuse me, I need to take my shower. It was a pretty hard day." Ryou said as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Sure Ryou. Will you eat dinner?" Malik asked as he went over to the sink and started to wash the last dish that was left to wash on the sink.

"Umm... would you mind having dinner without me? I am really tired and would like to rest early tonight." Ryou stated. Malik smiled and nodded and so did Marik. At seeing this, Ryou said goodnight and walked in the direction of his room.

Malik suddenly started remembering the conversation he had with Ryou a while ago and wondered if it had indeed affected Ryou emotionally. He just felt like he had to tell someone about what had happened. All that pain, all the beatings and insults. Images of his dream flashed through his eyes and he felt as if he was reliving all of those painful memories all over again. Tears started forming in his eyes but did not fall.

Marik looked at Malik who had his back turned to him and was facing the sink. He suddenly had a strange feeling that could not be described, but he felt that it had something to do with his hikari. He approached Malik and wrapped his two muscular arms around him.

Malik's eyes widened in fear as he felt Marik embrace him, the fear of his memories still with him. "No! Please don't hurt me, Marik!" He yelled and pulled away from Marik surprising his yami immensely. The plate he had in his hands had dropped and was now broken in many pieces on the floor.

Malik was taking small rapid breaths and was looking down at the now broken plate, wide eyed. Marik was had his eyes fixed on Malik. His look held surprise, confusion, and hurt.

"Maki...." Marik was confused beyond words. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt Malik without noticing?

Malik realized what he had done and felt as if a bucket of icy cold water had been splashed on him. He shook his head looked at Marik, apologizing with his eyes.

"I-... I'm sorry. I just don't know what-... I didn't mean it I ... I'm sorry." he mumbled as he kneeled down and started gathering the broken pieces of the plate. Marik leaned down as well and gently grasped Malik's hands.

"Maki... what happened? What's wrong? D-Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? If I did then I'm sor-..." Marik started, trying to know what was it that he had done wrong.

"No Marik. Y-You didn't do anything wrong... I swear you didn't." Malik said still not looking at Marik in the eye. 'How can I be so stupid?! Now he will be feeling guilty again!'

Marik put his thumb under his hikari's chin and lifted his face. "You are crying, Maki. Why are you crying?" Marik asked gently as he looked deep into his hikari's lavender eyes. "Please tell me Malik. I need to know." Marik pleaded.

Malik sighed and nodded. "I-... I had a dream. Of the last time y-you.... B-beat m-..." Malik couldn't continue. He feared that if he did, he would start sobbing uncontrollably. Marik frowned and stood up. He walked behind his hikari and sat behind him. He pulled Malik on his lap and turned the hikari's face towards his so that their eyes would meet.

"Malik... you know that I have changed right? You know that I would never dare hurt you again, don't you?" he asked as he looked into Malik's eyes as he spoke. Malik nodded.

"I know that I will never be able to erase those memories, but I do know that I can make up for them... and that's exactly what I intend to do. Don't fear me anymore, Malik. I will never hurt you again. I swear it..." Marik said in a soft voice. Malik nodded and smiled with teary eyes.

Marik slowly pulled Malik's face towards his and kissed him softly. Malik deepened the kiss by putting his hand behind his yami's neck and pulling him closer. Marik tilted his head a bit and slowly brought out his warm, wet, tongue and slowly licked Malik's lower lip. Malik opened his lips and Marik automatically thrust his tongue inside the moist sweet cavern that was his hikari's mouth. Malik gave a small moan and intertwined his tongue with his yami's. Marik ran his tongue on the roof of Malik's mouth. Malik started to pull out only to have Marik start sucking on his tongue lightly. The yami decided to free his hikari and slowly pulled back, placing one last kiss on the hikari's lips.

Malik was slightly panting and so was Marik. Marik pressed both of their fore heads together and brought his hands behind his hikari's waist. "Feeling better now, Maki?" he asked Malik who was now playing with the tips of his yami's hair. He nodded, smiling contently. "Yeah. Thanks Marik."

They both got off the floor and straightened themselves up. Malik looked at the plate and sighed. "Well, I guess I have to clean this mess." he said as he was about to lean down to pick up the broken pieces but was stopped by Marik. "What is it Marik?"

"You are not picking up those broken pieces of plate while I'm here." He simply said as he raised his hand and send the broken pieces to the Shadow Realm.

After that, they went to their room and talked about what would happen the next day. They would have done some 'other' things but Marik decided that his hikari was still a bit shaken up about the dream he had earlier so they just cuddled together and fell asleep.(A/n: Angela: --;; Well that's a first./ Reader: They will make up for it. --;/ Marik: Yup. / Bakura: Sex obsessed freak. -.-;; / Malik: Marik isn't the only one. –looks pointedly at Bakura- / Ryou: I agree with you, Malik. -.-)

**---- The next day...**

It was the next day and Malik and Marik were the first ones up. Malik was rather tired compared to Marik who was a bit cheery. He was pretty excited about today for three reasons: 1) He could bitch at Bakura and Bakura would not retaliate since he would be way too lost in his thoughts about today. 2) He would have fun at the place they were 'suddenly' visiting. 3) --- would get sugar high and show them a trick or two. And 4) They were going to have some fun at Worlds of Fun!

"What time are you planning to leave, Marik?" Malik asked in a hushed voice as he looked around to make sure Ryou wasn't around. "In a little while. Let me just-..."

"Good Morning." came Ryou's voice from the entrance of the kitchen. He looked pretty tired and sleepy. "'Morning Ryou!" Malik said cheerfully. "Hey Ryou. You look pretty tired. Are you ok?" Marik asked.

Ryou rubbed his eyes and blinked a few unwanted tears from sleep away with the sleeve from his pajama as he yawned. "Kawaii!" Malik said as he ruffled Ryou's hair, making it even messier. Ryou blinked a few times then smiled cutely. "I'm ok. I'm still a bit tired from yesterday is all." he said as he looked at both Egyptians.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" he asked. Malik and Marik shared shifty glaces at each other. "Well.... Uhh... Marik.." Malik started, looking at his yami which a look that asked for help.

"I ...uh... have to... go somewhere! Yeah! I gotta go so see ya!" Marik said rapidly as he grabbed his leather jacket and practically ran out the door. Ryou looked at the door, confused. "Is he alright?" he asked as he looked at Malik who was now sitting on a chair looking pretty much relieved. "Huh? Oh he's ok. He just has to uhh... get... some more stuff for the kitchen! Now how 'bout we have some breakfast, ne?"

Malik got up and started wondering about the kitchen. Ryou shrugged it off and went to help Malik find something to eat. Why did he feel like he was being left out of something...?

**---------- With Marik....**

Marik got out of his blue Jeep and started walking towards the Bakura residence. All while he was walking, he couldn't help but try not to laugh at how Bakura would try to murder him after yesterday... but Marik would only have to remind him of what was happening today and Bakura would forget to carry out his revenge on Marik.

He knocked on the door and smirked. He heard footsteps and knew Bakura was coming. The door opened and there stood Bakura, sleepy and a very annoyed look on his face. "I don't want any..." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Marik busted out laughing while pointing at his past lover. He pushed Bakura inside and closed the door behind him. Bakura stumbled, completely waking. "Hey man, what the hell?!?" he yelled as he regained his composure. Marik just watched, amused, at how the Tomb Robber was having trouble recognizing him. Bakura blinked a few times and then made a deep growling sound in his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Don't people sleep at this hour?!" he asked while throwing himself on the couch and putting a hand over his face. "Come on 'Kura. I think last night you slept good enough last night. I left early." Marik said while turning on the tv to MTV to watch the Saturday morning videos.

"Shut the damn contraption off... last night I send Ryou's radio to the...- Marik!! You bastard!" Bakura yelled, making Marik drop the remote and look at him. "Hey, today we go to World's of Fun." Marik simply said . Bakura blanched.

"What if something goes wrong? What if his cousin doesn't like me? Do you think she will hire a hit man to kill me? What if Ryou gets mad? Then what will I do!?" Bakura started ranting. Marik sweatdropped. Alright... so this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting Bakura to sit there with a blank face and start to think.

Bakura stood up and started pacing around the room. Marik was getting dizzy. He stood up. "....- What if it falls!? And what if... And where the hell do you think you're going?!" Bakura yelled, as he stopped pacing and looked at Marik who was already at the door. Marik turned to face him.

"You are not doing anything by pacing around the room like a chiken so I'm going to go get the tickets from ---." He said. Bakura just stood there as Marik raised and eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you coming?" he asked as he opened the door. ".... I ... I can't go...uhh... looking like this!" Bakura said, trying to evade meeting --- at all costs. He knew he had to but he wasn't ready for it _this_ early in the morning... right? ...or maybe it was just an excuse.

"Then go change!" Marik yelled, "I don't need to baby-sit you." Bakura mumbled and went up the stairs. Marik sighed and shook his head. "Coward..." he said in a low voice and went out the door.

**---- Fifteen minutes later at Maki's **

Malik was laughing loudly at the TV while Ryou looked at it, wide eyed. "Do you think he really did it, Malik?" Ryou said as he continued to intently watch the Jerry Springer (Sp?) show. "It doesn't matter if he did it, Ryou! What matters is that he is getting his sorry ass beat by eleven women!!" Malik said as he jumped up and down laughing at the TV. "Poor guy..." Ryou said, feeling sorry for the man who now had his shirt torn to pieces.

The commercials came on and Malik sat there trying to catch his breath from all the laughing he did.

( Malik? )

Malik sat up straight at hearing his yami's voice through the mind link. "Hey Ryou, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom ok?" Malik said while getting up. "Ok..." Ryou distractedly as he watched the commercials.

Malik closed the door to the bathroom. He didn't want Ryou knowing he was talking to Marik or he would ask if everything was ok. The truth was that it was hard for him to lie to Ryou.

/ What's wrong, Marik? Is everything ok? /

( More or less. Bakura was having a panic attack when I reminded him of today so I left to go get the tickets from ---. I'm already here in front of the building but I don't know what floor she's on! Do you know? )

/ I believe she's on the 100th floor. If it's not then just ask. /

( Ok. Thanks... are you alright? )

/ ...I'm ok Marik. Don't worry about me. It was just a dream. /

( Oh... alright. You remember how the plan goes right? )

/ Yeah... I was the one who planned it remember? /

( Oh yeah! Alright. See you there Maki! )

Malik opened his eyes and sighed. He wished it was already nine. Man, was this going to be fun!

**----- With Marik...**

Marik exited the elevator and walked towards a secretary. She looked up and smiled. "Good Morning. How may I help you, sir?" she asked politely. Marik gave her a nod. "I wanted to know if I could find --- here." he said.

"Yes. She is in her office right now. Do you have an appointment?" she asked while looking through some papers. "Well... sort of. She was expecting me but I don't know if she put that as an appointment or not." Marik said while shrugging. She nodded. "Ok. May I please know your name?"

"Marik."

She grabbed the phone and pushed a green button. "Yes, Abby?" Marik instantly recognized the voice to be ---'s. "Ms. ---, there is someone here by the name of Marik who wants to see you. Should I let him in?" she asked. "Yes, let him in." Abby nodded and led Marik to the office's door.

Marik mumbled 'thanks' to the secretary and opened the door to find --- on the computer typing rapidly. "Don't you ever take a brake?" he asked jokingly as he closed the door. --- looked up and smiled. "Sometimes." She said as she turned her chair so that she was facing Marik. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

--- opened one of the desk's drawers and took out four yellow pieces of paper. "Here. These are the tickets that you need." she said while handing them to Marik. He took them and put them in his pocket.

"I know you were probably expecting for Bakura to come here but... Ra, Bakura will kill me... I think he's afraid to meet you." he said. ...if Bakura knew he had said this... "Why would he be afraid to meet me? Was I too rude when I spoke to him?" she asked, worried written all over her face. Marik almost laughed. So that's were Ryou got the worrying personality from.

"No. You should've told him more if you ask me. I think he's worried that you won't like him is all." Marik said while shrugging. He got up and was about to leave but a picture caught his eye. He walked over to a small table and took hold of a picture that was placed in a silver frame. "That's me and Ryou when we were four." --- said as she now stood beside Marik.

Marik studied the picture. 'Holy shit... Bakura and Ryou look exactly the same at that age!' he thought. "...is something wrong Marik." --- asked and at the same time bringing Marik back from his memories. 'Yeah... I was just remembering something. But I have to leave now. If I don't get there, then Bakura might jump out of a window in desperation for some news." he said and they both laughed a little.

"Well, alright Marik. See you there then?" she asked while extending a hand so that Marik would shake it. Marik looked at her hand and then at her. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. "Sure!" he said happily and pulled back. "See you then!" he yelled and closed the door.

--- shook her head while smiling. "They always catch me by surprise." she said while chuckling a little and went back to work while wishing it was already nine.

**--------- At Bakura's ....**

Bakura was sitting on the couch 'watching' television. He wasn't really paying attention, just looking at it with a blank look while thinking. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the door bell ringing. Who ever was out there obviously was trying to annoy Bakura by pushing the doorbell multiple times. 'What the hell!? Do they think I'm deaf or something?!?'

Bakura went to the door and pulled it open with force. "STOP RINGING THE DAMN DOORBELL!!!" He yelled. Marik brought his fingers to his ears and his eyes were wide open. Bakura gave an irritated sigh and grabbed Marik by his shirt collar and pulled him inside while shutting the door. Marik still had his ears ringing from Bakura's yelling.

"Bakura, do you hear singing?" he asked while Bakura sweatdropped. "Baka... so did you get the tickets or not?"

"What?" Marik asked while raising an eyebrow. Bakura took hold of Marik's ear and screamed as loudly as he could. "Did you get the Ra-damned tickets!?!?" Marik's teeth gritted. "Yes! Yes is did! Now stop with the bloody yelling!!"

Bakura was dying to know and Marik was practically deaf. These were going to be some long ass hours...

--------- --------- -----------

Angela: -falls to the floor- I. AM. DONE!!! –starts panting- It's a miracle! That has got to be the longest chapter I have ever done! 0.0!! 23 pages! But I updated! I can die in peace!

Bakura: Please... it's not like you worked all day on it. ...and you can die if you want to... in fact, do you want me to take care of that? –takes out knife-

Angela:-gets up from the floor- What is it with you trying to kill me?!?! I am tired so urusei Akefia...¬¬;;

Bakura: What you call me!?!

Marik: Don't tell me you don't know your Egyptian name...

Bakura:......

Angela: -.-;; I found his Egyptian name on a site... I was pretty surprised cause I didn't know it. ...Now I do. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this... I worked pretty hard on it... for a long time too.

Ryou: You look terrible... get some sleep.

Malik: She's practically a vampire... let her be or she'll bite. --;

Angela: ...I don't bite... much. Hehe... I love Vampires. Especially if 'Kura or Marik is the vampire... -let's her mind wonder- Oh and Happy early Birthday to Seto!! His birth day is on the 25 of October! (or so they say) And Maki's b-day comes on December the 23rd!!(correct me if I'm wrong please) The same day as my mom's!

Malik: ...really...¬¬;;

Angela: Yep! Now I shall leave for bed! And people... please leave NICE reviews... If you complain about the Yaoi, then I shall assume that you are an ignorant person that cannot READ!! –waves- Ja-ne! –bows-

(P.S: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SETO!! AND HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!!)


	11. Oh happy day!

D.I.A.: I liiiivveee:D! (That line belongs to Mushu. From Mulan! -insert smiley anime face here-) I love Mushu!

The yamis: Dear Ra, NO! –Panic and run about the room in circles-

D.I.A.: -cackles evilly- That's it! FEAR me! –corny evil music plays in the background and lightning flashes-

Readers: -dead pan expression- Get it over with already.

D.I.A.: Will do! Now, Onwads, yes OnwaDs with a 'D', to the review replies:D –throws Yugi & Atemu (Yami) in there-

**Kimi-chan- **D.I.A: Aww… you were up until 2:00 A.M. reading my fic? -anime smiley- You don't know how special that made me feel/ Marik: You ARE 'special'. –looks at reader who fell asleep but not before licking him- I like this certain reader, that I do. –smirks- / All: O.o; / D.I.A: lmao! I really laughed at the licking thing. XD I'm sure Marik felt 'special' too. But, anyhow, thank you so much for reviewing! –gives Pocky-

**Archamais- **D.I.A.: First of all, thank you so much for the support about the flames and such. It really made my day! If only there were more people like you. –snickers- Marik sure wishes that. / Marik: -smiling goofily while being kissed- After-life is good. VERY good. –smirks at the reader- So, yours ne? Possessive thing you are. / D.I.A.: That she is. –to reader- Thank you for reviewing!

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru- **D.I.A.: Op! See, thanks for clearing that up for my hentai mind. –smiles nervously- / Marik: -hears what reader said- Bakura was mean to you? –glares at Bakura- / Bakura: Sue me. / Marik: -whacks him with the Mill. Rod and proceeds to pounce on him- / D.I.A.: Bakura shall regret ever smart talking the reader, ha ha! –to DMGH- Thank you for STILL reviewing! –gives Marik plushie- / Malik: I've got something better. –grins and gives hug- / D.I.A.: -snickers- That'll do as well. :D

**Kai the pocky loving plushie- **D.I.A.: Hello, pal! Hey, I've got a question for ya, buddy. Where did your fanfic go? Did it get deleted/ Bakura: -screaming bloody murder- RAPE/ Ryou: -sweatdrops- Oh my. / D.I.A.: -laughing hysterically at Bakura's misfortune- / Marik: -also laughing- Oh Ra! I think I appreciate the reader's Yami's sister. / D.I.A.: -stops laughing and catches her breath- I'm ok. –to Kai- Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter! –gives pocky-

**Chibi B-channie- **D.I.A.: lmao! You're not the only perv here! I also hope they have passion filled… -trails off since she starts drooling- Heheheh… / Marik & malik: -look at her strangely and hide behind Chibi- …. / D.I.A.: Oh and thankies for the compliment! It makes me feel great coming from one of my fave. authors. BTW, how's the writing coming? Still stuck on Writer's Block? I know I was for a while. –smiles nervously- Also because I had no internet but meh. Being broke stinks, ne? XD Thanks for the review, Chibi B-channie!

**Citcat-chan- **D.I.A: …well, about the 'soon' part… -smiles nervously- I took almost a year but I DID update! Hehehe. Heh. Mah bad. Thanks for the review and I hope you also update 'Erotic Poison' soon, too! XD

**Psychotic Gothic Remix- **D.I.A.: lmao! Oh Ra, you are just like me! XD You love to piss Bakura off/ Bakura: -pissed-…. / D.I.A.: Well, Lisa sure did meet her goal. –snickers- / Ryou: -blushes at the kiss on the lips he received- Um… -smiles shyly- Thank you, Lisa. / Malik & Marik: -loving every kiss they are receiving- XD :D/ D.I.A.: They would. –sweatdrops- They love any type of affection. But I've got me all the stars of the universe! Wooh! –dives into starts and swims in them- Take that, flamers/ Flamers: -look none too pleased- …. / D.I.A.: Oh, and about me being evil. XD Sure am/ Marik: bitch, that's what you are. / D.I.A.: And I accept it. –to Lisa- I have done a few lemons in this one RP I am playing in. I am role-playing as Marik and my friend as Malik. We did this sort of rape/love lemon. If you want, I can send it after I ask my friend, kays? –smiles- Thanks for reviewing, Lisa! Talk to ya laters!

**Kitsune Blade- **D.I.A.: -looks at reader nervously before screaming bloody murder and starts to run in circles- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had writers block and no internet for a while! –places hands in front of her as if in prayer- Gomen nasai/ Marik: Aaaaaahahahaha! –points at Authoress- You shall be murdered with a rusty spoon/ Bakura: Spork/ Malik: She said with whatever comes to mind first. / Marik: …Spork/ D.I.A.: -sweatdrops- -sees what Kurai asked Namida and bursts out laughing- Nice pick up line, Kur'. XD –to Namida while sulking- No. The rest after the 'at' sign didn't show up again. Sorry. –to Kitsune- You like Nightwish? Me too! Well, at least one of their songs. But, mainly, my favorite bands are Evanescence, Lacuna Coil, and Within Temptation. Cause I love all three of those chics' voices! I am so jealous. Oh, and yes, I'll go and check out your Author Bio. –anime smiley- Thank you for the humorous review! You really make me happy!

**Saffron-Starlight- **D.I.A.: Ah! Sugar! Me loves sugars, Eddy! –points at Bakura- You heard the hikari! Stop threatening me or she'll unleash her yami's wrath on you, buster/ Bakura: -sweatdrops and decides it is best to stay silent- …. / D.I.A: -to Saffron- Thank you so much for your review! Peoples like you make me so very happy in a gloomy day. :D!

**Haven of Darkness- **D.I.A.: I shall not even bother with you.

**Stray Punker Kitty- **D.I.A.: …Oh Ra! I forgot to mention you! Me so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! –kicks her PC just because- / PC: -cries but kicks back just the same- / All: O.o; / D.I.A.: -to Sam- Aw, your boss caught you? Holy Teletubies, did you get in trouble? I sure hope not. Anyhow, thank you for reviewing, Sam:D It is greatly appreciated! One review can brighten up my day big time!

**Shadi's lover- **D.I.A: Oh, thankies for the compliment/ Bakura: I also feel bad for me, too. –eye twitches- She –points at authoress- likes to make my life a living hell. / D.I.A.: Aww… but it's a hell with Ryou/ Bakura: -anime fall- / Ryou: -smiles nervously- Yes, well… / D.I.A.: Oh, and I don't mind the nickname. Chikibabe. Lol! That's for the reviews:)

**FireieGirl- **D.I.A.: Aww… I think Mark and Bakura are cute yelling at each other too. / Bakura: I am not cute, woman. NOT. / Marik: -eating a banana- Me either! Bakura: -sweatdrops- Marik. / Jaky: And they say they aren't cute. Anyhow, thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, and don't take them too seriously. They know they cute but they are just in denial. –winks- / Marik & Bakura: We are not cute!

**Yugischic08- **D.I.A.: Hm… -ponders the suggestion about the sequel- Maybe I should… / Bakura: No. / D.I.A: Aw, you suck. –to YC- but thanks for the suggestion though! I still don't really know how this will end but if I do leave an ending that might lead to a sequel, I shall! Thank you so much for reviewing! Now, Yug', give our dear reviewer a hug, why doncha/ Yugi: -beams happily and hugs reviewer-

**Hoshi-Yuki- **D.I.A.: -smiles nervously- When you said I shouldn't rush, you probably meant a FEW weeks, ne/ Bakura: The idiot almost took a year. –reads what Hoshi-Yuki said to him and looks thoughtful- …I'll be damned. She's right. –waves hands dismissingly- No, you don't have to apologize. / D.I.A.: Bakura, stop being such an asshole. –to Hoshi-Yuki- Don't mind him. That's the way the thief is. / Ryou: -nods- My yami can be very impulsive and say things he might not mean to say. –smiles brightly- Maybe he really likes you on the inside but won't accep- mphm/ Bakura: -hand over Ryou's mouth- Let's just leave this conversation where it is, hikari. –a bit nervous- / Ryou: -gently removes his yami's hand from his mouth- Yami, stop being so stubborn. –to Hoshi-Yuki- I am? Oh, thank you! –beams- / D.I.A.: Ryou is just too cute. –to Hoshi-Yuki- You bet I let Marik ring one of those annoying tunes! The cucaracha! Lmao/ Marik: XD/ Bakura: -.-; / D.I.A.: Thanks so much for the review:D!

**Lovely Lei- **D.I.A.: lol! Yay for bishie kawainess/ Marik & Malik: -wave back at the D.I.A. as they are being carried away by reader- Ahahaha! Freedom/ D.I.A.: -sweatdrops- Oh Ra. They are actually happy and thinking they just rid themselves of me. XD Just you wait, bishies! –to Lei- Thank you so much for your review! Cheers, my friend, cheers! Lol!

**Westkitsune- **D.I.A.: lol! You're right! They really should flush their pride down the toilet and get together without so many conflicts, ne/ Bakura: Get rid of my pride? Never. / Ryou: Yami, stop being so stubborn. –pokes Bakura's shoulder gently- / Bakura: -sigh- Whatever you say, hikari. / Ryou: -smiles brightly- That's my yami! –to reader- D.I.A. shall try to make this end with a happy ending. Hopefully, her 'angst' or 'tragic' moments won't kick in before that happens. –sweatdrops while smiling nervously- / D.I.A.: Yeah, I tend to change ideas sometimes. Hopefully, that won't happen with this story. Thanks for your review! It was greatly appreciated and still is:)

**Tsurishi Karandengu- **D.I.A.: -laughs evilly- I AM the supreme evil being! Fear me/ All: -sweatdrop- Ok… / D.I.A.: …By the way, why am I evil again? –sweatdrops nervously- / All: -animefall- …. / D.I.A.: XD! I am slow, yes I am. But, anyhow, thanks for the review! Someone reminding me of my evilness truly makes my day! XD No sarcasm there.

**ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu- **D.I.A.: lmao! Aw, come on YSK. You know you like your hikari! Not in THAT way but you have some type of appreciation towards her. / Bakura: -sweatdrops at being compared to a bunny- … -blinks- I am not a chicken! I am just being cautious! –pouts- / Ryou: -smiles nervously- He's a bit indecisive at times and maybe even hesitant. But don't worry! Hopefully everything will turn out ok. –smiles happily- / D.I.A.: Yeah. Hopefully. –inwardly cackles- Anyhow, thanks for the reviews you left me, SK! –leaves Pocky on table for SK to get after her yami is done chasing her-

**The Sabbit- **D.I.A.: Oh, don't worry, Celeste Rose! It's ok. I know how the internet thing goes. I haven't had it for a while. –smiles nervously- But that doesn't explain my laziness and Writer's Block. / Ryou: -in response to what the reader wrote in the review- I hope there shall be hugs and kisses too! –smiles happily- / D.I.A.: Maybe. But what about pain and tears first? XD/ Ryou: T-T…. / D.I.A.: I love breaking hope. But, anyway, thank you for the review, candy, and Change of Heart plushie! -hugs plushie and stuffs candy in her mouth- I luff the Chwange of Hweat! Arigatou!

**ShadowDreamerX- **D.I.A.: -waves- Hello there! First of all, I want to THANK You VERY much for all those wonderful reviews you left! –anime smiley- I had so much fun reading them! You really made my day by leaving them! I was having a rough day and when I checked my mail, I just though, "Wow, today isn't so bad after all." Lol/ Bakura: Me in a bunny suit? But WHY? Why me and not Kaiba! –whining now- / D.I.A.: lmao! Oh Ra, I shall keep that one in mind! And if I do put it in here, which I probably will, I shall give you credit for that idea, kay? Oh, and I just added the reader in here because I thought it was time that the reader helped get bishies together instead of GETTING together with them. Know what I mean? –hugs Ryou plushie that reader gave her- Thank you so much! –gives candy-

**Hakudoshi-Chan- **D.I.A.: Hello, there! Beofre anything else is said, I wanna thank you for reviewing every chapter! –glomps reader- Thank you/ Bakura: -sweatdrops at being called an idiot- Well, since every time I hurt him he was still there afterwards… / Ryou: Not anymore, Yami. –glares half heartedly- / Marik & Malik: Yes, we are very active, that we are. We need to stay in our sexy shape. –smirk and pounce each other- / Ryou: -blushes a bit at the compliment the reader made in one of the reviews and smiles- Thank you! But I think my other clothes are quite comfortable compared to these. –smiles nervously- / Bakura: I like you in whatever. –grins- / D.I.A.: Thanks for reviewing! –gives Ryou plushie-

**Xiaoj- **D.I.A.: -sweatdrops nervously- Ryou's cousin isn't nameless. She's the person who is reading this. Otherwise known as the reader. You! But if you don't like that, you can always place a name there, if you like. Sorry about the confusion. –smiles sheepishly- Oh and thanks for the review!

**Madja; duelist of the roses- **D.I.A.: Thank you/ Ryou: -smiles brightly- I like you too, Madja/ D.I.A.: Oh, and as for your first question about what your company does, let's just say that the product/machinery has some ties to technology having to do with holographic projection. Or just technology and machines in general. That way, it can be connected in some form to Kaiba Corporations. –smiles sheepishly- My bad. I should have thought of mentioning that. And as for the second part, I just don't like Anzu. Dunno why, so don't ask. I started hating her once I started reading Yaoi and once Battle City started. –nervous laughter- She just annoys the hell out of me! Sorry if that makes me sound like a bitch, but I don't like her. But I guess everyone has their own opinions, doncha think? Anyhow, thanks for the review and for telling me what 'Ma'asalama' means! Arigatou!

**D.F. Feda- **D.I.A.: -smiles stupidly- Yeah, I'm aware some of it was BORING. Even I skipped some of it while checking for mistakes. XD/ Bakura: That's sad when even you get bored with your own fic. / D.I.A.: Ahaha… hah… But, anyhow, thanks for being so honest about it! Oh, and you have never watched YGO before? Well, now it's MY turn to be honest. Some of the episodes are _boring_! Some of the parts are quite entertaining. But I think that's only when the 'baddies' appear. XD/ Marik & Bakura: The 'baddies' being us. –smirk- / D.I.A.: Yup! I hope someday you get to watch it! And thanks for your review! It was greatly appreciated. I hope this is less boring!

**The AutumnRose- **D.I.A.: -points and laughs at Bakura slipping- / Bakura: -not amused- … / Marik: -covering Malik with whipped cream- And this is my most beautiful art created/ D.I.A.: -sweatdrops- Poor crazy Marik. But, anyhow. Thanks for reviewing! Lol! And yes, I know well how all that goes. Can you actually believe I am updating this? O.o; It's a miracle! Holy jumping Ra, apocalypse shall soon take place/ Ra: -not jumping but looking at D.I.A. strangely- …. / D.I.A.: XD! Fear me. Anyhow, there is no Maki torture here. / Marik: I still hate you for that one shot. / D.I.A.: I've met my goal, Mariku. –cackles- / Marik: -anime fall- Gods…

**Blue eyes bakura- **D.I.A.: -jaw drops- Holy Ra! Someone actually read my sad-ass bio/ All: -gasp like a TV audience- / D.I.A.: lol! Hey, so I've found another Evanescence fan! And if you like Amy Lee's voice, then I suggest checking out these other two bands whose lead singers are also chics with beautiful voices, you should try listening to Lacuna Coil and Within Temptation. They are both Goth/rock bands and have great songs. Anyhow, I also agree with you about Malik's shirt! But, I have to admit, it looks damn good on him. –drool- / Malik: Of course it does. –smirks- **I** am the one wearing it. / D.I.A.: XD! But, anyhow, thanks for the review! –gives Pocky-

**Slave of Darkness-** D.I.A.: -looks at knife in reader's hand- Am I going to die for not updating soon/ All: YES! –to reader- Kill the bitch/ D.I.A.: lol! I died three years ago so yeah. XD! Oh, and just a comment, I like your user name. –anime smiley- It's a good name for a fic too! Oh, and I am glad you like this ficcy. I hope you also like this chapter. –smiles sheepishly- Sorry if it has misspellings in it but I did it in a rushed manner. Eheheh…. Thanks for the review!

**Tsuki-Neko-Chan- **D.I.A.: Oh, thanks! And I shall review when I can! You know how the whole school thing is. High School sucks. But not as bad as Elementary. –shudders at the remembrance- Elementary is evil… -cough- But, anyhow, thank you for reviewing, Neko-Chan!

**Sagagi Sinichi**- D.I.A.: Hmm… People hate her a lot. Reason why I killed her off in this story. But, one thing I tell you, I AGREE with the whole Mai thing. Yes, I think she's a hoe. Yes, she's annoying, and yes, she's too old for good 'ol Jou! I mean, damn! She's probably the most stuck up character in the whole show! Well, other than Kaiba but I still like that mofo XD! He's sexy. Jou should send Mai to hell and get with Seto, ne? Anyhow, even if this was a flame or maybe not, thanks for adding a 'review'. –smiles nervously- My bad if that upset you.

**Tea/Anzu Fan- **D.I.A.: lmao! Oh Ra, I'm sorry but this just made me laugh: "…your just mad cause you can't be her!" –clears throat- Um, well, to be honest… Tea/Anzu is all I DON'T want to be. And yes, I am aware that she's probably your favorite character… your name says it all. And, I just want to say, that whether she lives or dies in other stories or in the show, I could care less. Yes, I am bitch, cold, and mean. Not to mention brutally honest. Which is what I am being now. But, honeslty, I am tired of people making such a big deal about me bashing Anzu. DAMN, I am not the only one! And how I killed her wasn't even violent! Gods, I've read fics where Anzu gets bashed so badly, even I feel sorry for her! And that's saying something! But if you want to hate me for it, go ahead and do it. A lot of people hate me. One more won't hurt me more or less. Though, I wish it wouldn't be that way. Just keep this in mind… if you say that this story doesn't make a difference on whether Anzu lives or dies, then why bother to even come and tell a person like me about it…? Make sense? Why bother?

**DarkAngstKoi- **D.I.A.: lmao/ Bakura: I won't get myself raped. / Ryou: I once raped him/ D.I.A.: Oohh! You wrote a fic where Ryou rapes Bakura? Me would like to read it! Evil Ryou is sessy! But, anyhow, thank you for the review! I really did laugh at Bakura and Ryou's reaction. –gives candy- Thanks!

**Iced tears of blue fire- **D.I.A.: lol! Go chase those bishies down, IToBF/ Marik, Malik, Bakura, & Ryou: -running for their lives- / Marik & Malik: -stop running, look at each other and blink- Why are we running? –run towards reader and tackle glomp her- / D.I.A.: -sweatdrops and looks at reader while smiling nervously- Erm.. those two re very 'friendly'. Oh! And I am glad you thought that inserting the reader in this wasn't stupid! Thank you so much for reassuring me! And also thanks for the review! –gives chocolate-

**Animed- **D.I.A.: Well, thanks! I am glad you liked it. And reviewed! Thanks for the review! –gives Pocky- :D!

D.I.A.: First of all, thanks for the reviews! Second, me is sorry about not updating sooner! And third, don't kill me for how short this chapter is or if it's sucky! –nervous laughter- I… sort of rushed through it. –sweatdrops- Yeah. But, anyhow, I wanna say something. Flames are accepted! Hooray, Huzzah, and Hallelujah! XD!

Bakura: You are such an idiot. First you are making a whole fucking deal about the flames. And now, you just go ahead and say, -mocking her- "Flames are accepted." Make up your Ra damned mind!

D.I.A.: XD! Yes, well, I thought, "Me bitching and barking won't stop them from flaming. So why bother?" Oh, and to all the Anzu/Tea fans, come on... you all act like I am the only Tea/Anzu basher out here! Give me a fudging break, will ya! Anyhow, now that that's out of the way, Ryou! Disclaimer, bishie!

**Disclaimer/Ryou: D.I.A. does not own YGO or any character in this chapter!**

Key: (F/N) is 'First Name'. (L/N) is 'Last Name' Ok? (If you don't know, the reader is this character. And if you don't want to be in it, picture another name here.)

D.I.A.: Thank you for the disclaimer! Now, Onwads!

-------------------

Life can be very strange. It can bring happiness. And it can bring pain.

" ….Marik."

And, sometimes, that 'pain'…

"Hm…?"

…can be a pain…

"Get off."

…In the ass.

"But whyyyy….!"

Or ear drums.

Bakura's eye twitched as Marik whined. The white haired thief had gotten the _great_ idea to give Marik the whole box of Pop-Tarts (Don't own.) he had left. It sounded like a spectacular idea if it would get Marik to shut up. But Bakura forgot one thing.

His eye twitched again. "Marik…"

Pop-Tarts have sugar.

"Kuuuurraaaaaa!" Marik yelled in Bakura's ear, making the fiend get the urge to wrap his hand around his past lover's throat and squeeze slowly and painfully until no sound came out of his 'noise hole'.

After eating the entire Pop-Tarts box, the blonde Yami decided it was a good idea to throw Bakura on the carpet and lay on top of him. For old time's sakes, as he put it. Bakura thought that he probably wouldn't have had a problem… if they each didn't already have a lover. Or a soon-to-be lover in Bakura's case. But, of course, Marik wasn't thinking straight in his hyperactive state.

'_When **does** he think straight…?"_ Bakura wondered.

"Hey, Kura? Let's go skinny dipping!" Marik said out of the blue. Bakura sweat dropped. "No, Marik. Now get off. My back is starting to ache from your weight. You aren't exactly light, you know. Lay off the… whatever it is you put in your mouth." Bakura said as he shifted underneath Marik, trying to wiggle out from beneath the other yami's body.

Marik grinned at Bakura's earlier statement. "You wanna know…?"

"….On second thought, no. I want to keep whatever sanity I still posses. ….Mariku, get the hell off!" Bakura yelled in Marik's ear, making him be temporarily deaf for the second time that day. He saw the yami's eye twitch at the yelling and finally was able to get him off by placing two hands on the other's well-toned chest and push him off.

"Finally… Ra-damned sugar stuffed…things. Those should be illegal…" Bakura muttered as he stood and brushed himself from the imaginary dust. Marik shot Bakura a semi-glare as he rubbed his ears. " Damn, Kura… you should have looked for a job at the opera." He said and stood up. "I bet you can do the high pitched yell quite well…"

Marik thought about the nights in the past that they had shared in the deserts. Oh yeah… he could definitely do the high pitched yell quite well. Marik smirked at this memory, unaware that Bakura had a very good idea of what he was thinking about at this certain point.

Bakura waltzed over to Marik, his steps not making a sound as he put his thief talents at work; a devilish smirk plastered on his soft petal lips. _"…I wonder if Kura can still do the high note…"_ "Oh yeah… the high note was always loud…" Marik voiced out loud, making Bakura's mouth drop slightly open. _"…hentai."_

Bakura hit Marik upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marik practically shrieked as he rubbed the back of his head. Bakura smirked. "Next time you have dirty little thoughts of me, do it when I am not in the room, will you?" he said calmly. Truth was, he didn't want to re-awaken those strong feelings for the blonde yami. It would only bring… misunderstandings.

"_When I have Ryou back, I won't have to worry about that…"_

Marik rolled his eyes and removed his hand from behind his head. "Yeah, whatever…" he said, sounding and seeming careless. _"Why **did** I think about that…?"_ For a moment, a quizzical look appeared in Marik's face, then it was gone. "Anyhow, let's get you in the shower." Marik stated as he grabbed Bakura's elbow and started to pull him towards the bathroom in the hallway.

Bakura blinked. And blinked again. "….Excuse me!" He finally managed to gasp out. Marik smirked. "Aw, come on. It's just a shower. Besides, I had to run out this morning and straight here. Need my shower too, you know." Marik replied and kept pulling the bewildered looking thief behind him.

**---- Bakura's POV ----**

As we arrived to the bathroom, I kept shooting him questioning looks. Was he serious? He certainly can't be. What would Malik think? The hikari Ishtar would probably think of this as… betrayal. I shake my head at this.

No. Marik cannot be seriously thinking of even getting naked with me in the same room. If we are still somehow the same as we once were in the past, the sight of each other naked would lead to… other things. At this thought, I can't help but look at his behind as he bends down to turn on the shower.

…Definitely still as attractive as he was before.

"Ano, Kura, do you like the water hot or cold?" he questions me, his voice echoing as his head is slightly inside the tub. "…Kura! Hot or cold!"

"…hot." I answer absently. Well, he is…

"Alright. There." He says as he sits up straight. "That temperature should be fine." He turns around and looks at me up and down, and for a moment, I though I saw… desire glint in his eyes. I shake my head and put these thoughts out of my head… well, at least in the back of my mind.

"Well?"

"Well, what, Marik?"

"Off with the clothes."

"Not with you in here they're not."

He sighs in irritation and crosses his arms. "It's not like you have something I have never seen before!" he yells. Well, it IS true. I have nothing new that he hasn't seen before or had. …in _this _life, anyway…

I mutter and turn to walk out of the room. To my shock and surprise, I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me back inside. Next thing I know, I am stumbling over my feet as hot water runs down my hair and soaking my clothes completely.

"… Maaarrrriikk!"

"I warned you." I hear him say.

That cocky little…

I mutter a few colorful words under my breath and stay under the water, my eye twitching in annoyance.

……. Alright. That was long enough.

I start to get out of the tub and Marik suddenly pops out of no where and in front of my face. I am sure my face is completely white now. "M-Mari-…"

He smirks and pushes me back into the shower with his hands, then he get inside as well, his white silky, button up shirt getting wet in the process. He looks at me up and down for the second time today and waves a finger in front of my face as he steps closer to me. "Now, now, Kura… you know better than to do otherwise then what I tell you."

More words come out of his mouth. I, however, have no idea what he is saying as I am staring at his body once more. And, once again, my mind starts wondering away from where it should be to places where it shouldn't.

To think that body used to be mine to touch… to caress… to admire… to have.

Mine.

"….-you even try. I always win the arguments in the end and are you listening to me!"

I blink as I hear Marik's voice and look at his face instead of other places.

Did I just zone out? … By the look on his face, yes, I did.

"…Marik, you talk too much." I say. He quirks a brow at me, silently questioning my random comment. "Right. Anyhow, I was saying-…"

"I heard what you were saying and I can tell you that it wasn't important so-…" I stop.

……….

Why is he undressing? Does he not know the temptation he is-…! I catch a glimpse of that sly smirk of his on his lips. Yes. He knows what a temptation he is. I know that smirk all too well.

Bloody bastard.

I am about to yell a few more colorful words at him but find myself spellbound at the sight of him. The shirt is clinging to his sun kissed skin. The fabric is now translucent and water dripping down from the ends. The mist of the shower surrounds him and gives him a strange aura that embellishes the exotic scene before me.

A sly smirk spreads on his lips as he raises his arms, peeling the shirt clean off his upper body and leaving much of his skin exposed. Marik shakes his head sending water droplets flying from the tips of his hair. His rosy pink lips glint; moist and seductive as he grins at me wickedly.

He is now only wearing his black jeans which cling dangerously low on his hips. Even his fucking pants taunt me, have you noticed? Damn. He noticed me staring and seems like he just soared to cloud nine.

Damn. It.

**---Marik's POV---**

Well, well… I thought he really had forgotten how attractive I can be. I just proved myself wrong. My charms never fail, especially if they are trying to seduce Bakura.

I chuckle at this and place my palms on either side of my former lover's head on the tiled bathroom wall. I dip my head down slightly so that we are about an inch apart and whisper, "You still like this, don't you...?"

I smirk as I hear his breath catch in his throat. He seems a bit stunned for a moment, then his eyes narrow.

"Go away. I'll take my bath on my own." He says, voice impassive.

Gods, why must he still be so stubborn? I sigh, knowing I am not going to get him to accept that I am still a Sex God. Usually, I don't give up this easily. But he's under pressure with all that is suddenly going on. So, I shall give him a break.

For now. I do love to tease him.

I let my breath hit his lips lightly, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running down my back. Damn, I am so comfortable and wish I didn't have to move. But I do move. I thought I heard a sigh of relief be emitted from his lips but ignore it.

"Ok, ok, but you better hurry up or I'll come back in here, wash you myself, and then… maybe dress you." I say the last part suggestively, making his dark brown eyes narrow and glare daggers at me.

Still got it, Marik, still got it.

I wink at him and then exit the bathroom, still dripping wet, still wishing I was in the water and still wishing for something else. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I want to use him. I just… still seem attracted by him.

Whoa. Pause, stop, rewind, and play.

What the hell did I just think!

**---Minutes Later--- (Normal POV)**

After much pondering, Bakura decided it was safe to get out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Any normal person would think twice before going out of a bathroom with only a towel when a psycho like Marik was in the house. But, then again, this was Bakura. And Bakura wasn't your normal typical guy, now was he?

The white haired fiend sighed as he walked down the hallway and towards his room. He turned the light on and then his jaw dropped. "Marik, you little…"

Marik. In his bed. Clothes everywhere. A MESS.

Bakura, who had always lived in a clean house thanks to Ryou, had sort of become a neat freak himself. But like hell he would ever admit it. Just like he would never admit that Lala from the Teletubies scared the living hell out of him. But, back to the problem at hand: Marik.

"Well, it's about time you were done! I was just looking for some clothes to wear. Oh, and you better pick new clothes. After all, we are going to be wet and I don't think you will like walking around in leather all night, now would you?" Marik said causally as he stood up.

Once again, Marik's body caught the attention of our Oreo-obsessed thief. Yes, Bakura has a strange 'fetish' with Oreos. A strange world this is, ne? Oh, but let's not forget the story and go out of the subject.

Marik, who had on black cargo jeans that hung to his hips like a lifeline, a chain hanging from the waist and a black tank top that hugged his chest tightly, quirked a brow. Don't you wish you were the blasted top? Bakura sure wished he was.

The blonde yami walked over to the thief, his body language screaming 'I'm too sexy for my clothes' as he did so. Bakura blinked and came back from his senses as Marik shook the dear stupidity out of him. What a wonderful way to come back from Marik Heaven, ne?

Not.

Bakura slapped Marik's hand away and walked towards the bed. A silvery white eyebrow was raised at the clothes on the bed. Black pants that looked like they were going to be a bit tight, maybe like the ones from the uniform the idiots at Domino High had to wear. After putting on some underwear, Bakura put them on and realized they fit perfectly along with a black leather belt with a silver buckle.

Marik, on the other hand, could help but notice how good silver and black looked on Bakura, especially now that his skin was so pale. Drooling yet? Maybe you're not but Marik sure as hell was. Damn, Bakura was still a Sex God too, and DAMN what a Sex God he is.

….But was Marik going to admit that out loud? I would think not.

So he decided to stay silent and watch as the Thief King slowly slipped his arms into the tight white tank top and then the silky black shirt that came over it. It sort of fitted like that jacket he wore over the white collar shirt on the navy blue uniform. Except… the dark color gave him a mysterious aura. A dark aura…

Bakura slipped on his black sneakers and thought he was ready. Oh yes, these clothes were MUCH more comfortable than the leather pants. He looked across the room where Marik was looking in the mirror.

Except, when he saw Bakura turned around to look at him, his eyes immediately averted from the thief and to his own image. "So… what do you think? We went shopping and we had to settle with these clothes. But, you have to admit we look pretty damn hot in them." He said smugly as he turned around and leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms and a toothy grin plastered on his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the other yami and then went down the stairs.

**---At the exotic hikari's house… I mean, Malik.---**

After a long day of cooking and cleaning, the two hikaris finally decided it was time to get ready to go out tonight.

Malik, being Malik, decided he wanted to look good AND make Ryou look even better than he already was. The white haired hikari didn't seem too comfortable with leather but it made him look very attractive.

"_Ok, no leather."_ Malik thought. _"He needs to feel comfortable."_

As he pondered this, he thought he would let Ryou be Ryou. But then he remembered Ryou would most likely want to wear simply jeans and a sweater. That was Ryou. But was Malik going to have his friend dress like a high school professor nerd?

Hell no.

Malik tip-toed down the hallway and peeked into Ryou's room. The hikari was apparently trying to choose what to wear. But not to fear, Malik's here! With these thoughts, Malik bounded into the room and chirped happily, "Hello, Ryou-kun!"

Ryou jumped slightly and dropped the shirt from his hands before spinning around to look at Malik. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, hello, Malik-kun. Sorry, you startled me for while there." He said gently in his British accent Malik had come to love and picked up the shirt he had dropped. "Was there anything you needed?" he asked politely and smiled.

Malik shook his head making his golden locks move and beamed, "I came to help you pick your clothes out!" After this being stated, the hyper hikari started looking through the clothes in Ryou's closet.

'Damn' would have been a good word to go through Ryou's mind but 'Oh, my…' was the only thing poor Ryou could think in his worried state. He sighed and smiled slightly at his friend as he slowly sat down on the bed and waited. If this was making Malik happy, then he wasn't going to put a stop to it.

After a few minutes of mumbling and arguing with himself, Malik finally picked out something for Ryou to wear. This consisted of a simple white sleeveless, turtle neck that was tight around his thin body and black pants that came low on the navel. This outfit was accompanied by one black, fingerless glove that made his hand seem more delicate. On the opposite arm, he wore a black leather arm bracelet with a silver dragon going around it.

Malik stood back and admired his work. It surely was worth the time looking for a while. "You look great, Ryou! Great as always! You know, I love picking out clothes for you. The sight really is compensating! Now, just put your shoes on and I'll be in my room getting dressed if you need me, ok?" he said rapidly in one sentence and then sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused Ryou behind.

Ryou chuckled and shook his head. How Malik managed to get out so many words in one breath would always be a mystery.

**---With (F/N) ---**

And annoyed groan echoed in the hallways of the (L/N) Mansion.

And so there she was, the great (F/N) slumped down against the door of her bedroom, looking like someone announced that sugar & Anime had been forever declared illegal in the world. Well, this was not true since she had just eaten a few Jolly Ranchers and Inuyasha was on with Sesshoumaru fighting on TV in all his hot demonic glory.

So then why wasn't she happy? Oh, she was happy… except for the fact she was tired as hell. "Nuuuuh…!" she whined as she let herself fall over on her side. "Sleep sleep, I wana sleep!"

Before she could stop herself, her eyes started drooping. "Just... for a few minutes…" she yawned and curled into a fetal position, eyes closed, "Just a few minu…" she trailed off, fast asleep.

_BeepBeep! BeepBeep! BeepBeep!_

_CRASH!_

"Fucking alarm clock!" Yes, the young female CEO was pissed. How dare that clock from hell wake her up so sudden? Lucifer was about to fall hopelessly in love at her feet!

She sighed and stretched. Oh well, that dream would have to continue later on. Right now, shower. (F/N) nodded at this and got up from the floor while still yawning and started searching for her towel. All was nice and peachy until she looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Holy shit… Oh, fucking great! I told you not to fall asleep!"

8:45 P.M.

She scrambled to her closet, grabbed random clothes while cursing at herself and ran to the bathroom. In her attempt to make it to the bathroom at the speed of light, she didn't even notice the door was closed.

_SMACK!_

"Owww…" she groaned as she stumbled back while holding her nose. She glared at the door and, in her fury, kicked the thing from hell open.

As if that weren't enough torture for the poor nonliving thing, she slammed it once she was inside.

If there was a law against 'Door Abuse', she would so be sued.

**---With Bakura & Marik---**

After a wild ride in Marik's blue Jeep, they both finally made it in one piece to Worlds of Fun.

Bakura stepped out of the Jeep on wobbly feet and a slightly green face. Now he understood why Yugi once mentioned that the Pharaoh would NEVER be left alone with a car for the rest of his after-lifetime. Yamis and cars don't mix. Especially of the yami is MARIK!

Speaking of, said yami calmly walked out from the drivers seat and over to Bakura. "Hey, Kura, liked the ride? I sure did. Damn, you say how close we were to getting tied up in that trailer's wheels!" he said as he laughed in between the spoken words.

Bakura, however, was NOT amused. If there was a time he wished he could forget, was him being scared like a kitten stuck in a tree just a while ago. Poor Bakura was basically clinging to the seat belt, eyes wide and mouth wide open in a silent scream every time Marik got the psychotic look in his eye when a trailer passed by.

Bakura sighed and glared at Marik, "I saw, Marik, and let me say this… I prefer WALKING than riding with you in a damn car even if it is for just a blasted block!" he yelled.

Marik blinked. Had he heard right? "Did you just say you wanted to 'ride' me and then suck my co-…"

"MARIK! Just… shut up. Shut up." Bakura said through gritted teeth, trying not to strangle the yami.

After this comical scene, well 'comical' to those around them, both Spirits showed their tickets and entered the place. It took one look at all these amazing contraptions and both yamis wanted to get the hell OUT. Out, I tell you.

"Bakura… Maybe we should…" Marik started. Oh, but one look at a certain place changed his mind. Bakura watched in terror as the Egyptian's eyes grew wide and sparkly and every so SLOWLY turned to look at him.

Crap. Shit. Damn.

"Ma… rik? AHH!" Bakura screamed as Marik grabbed his wrist and started pulling him to the House of Satan or, to Marik, Heaven: The Candy Shop.

**---With Malik & Ryou---**

There are lots of things Malik liked: Leather, relaxing, his Yami, Ryou's cooking, and his style. But, this place…

"…is AMAZING!"

Ryou smiled at his friend's excitement and even felt a bit exited himself. It had been long since he had been out with a friend or friends just to have fun. This felt a bit strange but also the feeling of being free felt quite nice.

"_If only Bakura were here to share this night with me…"_ he thought sadly. But wait, he wasn't supposed to be sulking or sad. No, of course not. The hikari shook his head to take Bakura from his mind and then followed Malik who looked like he was walking into a new and interesting world.

They walked for a few moments and Ryou finally popped the questions, "Malik, who are you looking for? And where's Marik?"

Malik froze for a moment, then turned around and smiled widely, trying not to seem nervous, "Looking…? Erm… for… Marik! Yeah, he said he was going to be busy and… and meet us here! Yeah, that's it, come on!" he stuttered out before holding onto Ryou's hand, turning around to run off and bump into someone.

All three persons fell onto their behinds on the hard floor, each letting out a gasp or grunt. Malik rubbed his behind and cracked one eye open to look at the person who they had bumped into, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you, I-…" he blinked.

"It's alright. I was carelessly running around the place and- ack!" (F/N) gasped as Malik suddenly glomped the air out of her. She laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." She said a bit embarrassed. At this moment, she took the time to wonder how she could run a company with such a short memory span.

Malik let go of her and stood up, Ryou standing up next to them. "Hello, (F/N). We were wondering where you were. Did you just arrive?" Ryou asked in his gentle, yet still masculine voice. His cousin nodded and ran her hand absently through her wet hair. "Yes, I just got here. A few minutes late. I sort of, uh… slept in…" she said while sweat dropping. "Sorry."

Both Malik and Ryou agreed that it was understandable and all three started to walk around the place. It was after a while that Malik started to wonder where his yami and Bakura were. Surely they'd made it by now, right?

As Malik pondered this, a security guard ran past them and into a store. (F/N) frowned and started to rapidly walk in that direction. Both hikaris looked at each other and then quickly followed after her.

"What is going on?" (F/N) asked in a stern voice which held authority. One of the guards looked at her and stood up straight while facing her, "It appears someone is stealing, Ms. (L/N). But you don't need to worry about it, Ma'am; we'll take care of it." He informed and then ran back inside.

But (F/N) being who she was, decided she had better check it out. And Malik being the curious thing he is, decided to follow. Ryou, seeing he had no other choice, also went in ever though he felt a beet wary of doing so.

/Yami! What are you doing/ Malik called over the link.

(F/N) and Ryou blinked. Marik was calmly sitting on top of a table licking a caramel covered apple. A lot of other things had been eaten and the yami still kept going at it. He turned and saw them.

( Hikari! ) he chirped happily over the link.

Gods, he was twitching with hyperness. He even had a tic.

Malik laughed and went over to his yami. The blonde gently started to clean his yami's face with a napkin while explaining why he couldn't just eat all the candy in the store. (F/N) laughed slightly and then looked at the guards, "It's alright. I will pay for all the damage and such."

The guard nodded, if a bit confused, and then blinked as if though he had remembered something important, "Oh, yes, Miss. There was one other guy with him." He said as he pointed at a happy Marik.

(F/N) quirked a brow, "And where is this… guy?" she asked. The guard pointed at a corner where a white-haired man was having a heated argument with the store clerk and looked about ready to kill.

(F/N) blinked. Ryou gasped lightly. At this point, Bakura felt a familiar presence and turned around to face the other people in the room. His gaze was locked with Ryou's and neither of them blinked.

As they were staring at each other, (F/N) figured out who this person was and remembered what he had done to Ryou for some time. Anger made its way to her eyes as she watched the Thief and her fists clenched at her sides.

Bakura felt someone else staring at him and his eyes met those that belonged to Ryou's cousin who looked rather pissed right now. _"Oh… shit."_

(F/N) smirked.

"So… you are **_Bakura._**"

-----------------------------

D.I.A: A very quick and rushed chapter! –smiles nervously while sweatdropping- Hope you all don't mind! –gets hit by a rotten egg- …some of you do mind, apparently. –sulks-

Bakura: …I hate you.

D.I.A.: XD! I know! I love you too! Anyhow, I have been thinking-… -watches as people point guns at her and sweatdrops, waving her hands in front of her defensively- No! I'm not going to kill them! I was thinking: Would you guys like it if I made them (Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura) a foursome? –nervous smile- I sort of like the MarikxBakura pairing lots and lots! But not only that, I also think the hikaris would bond very well. So, please vote on this and tell me what you want! Foursome or just twosome (hikari/yami) pairings.

Ryou: -beams- She would once again like to apologize for the late and short update!

Marik: But she still has the damn audacity to say…

D.I.A: **Please review!** -realizes she just pissed a lot of people off and runs for her life-

_**Dark Isolated Angel**_


End file.
